


A Corruption of Souls Kylo Ren-Corrupted Priest x innocent Reader

by Katkuzzz123



Category: A Corruption of Souls[Kylo Ren-Corrupted Priestx Innocent Reader]
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 83,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Y/N is seeking solace in powers greater than herself to help with her complicated life. Being a virgin in the unforgiving world is hard, especially when all men want from her is sex. She's on a path to make up for all the sins she thinks she's committed and Kylo Ren, the corrupted priest is there to drag her down a path that's far more sinful than the one she's already walked.
Relationships: KyloxReader, OCs - Relationship, knightsofrenxreader, kyloxreaderxknights
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttt. 

The air was brisk, cool. There was a mellow breeze. A fall day. The sky was covered in gray clouds, rainfall sure to come before the end of the day. It didn't deter you though. The heels of your dark brown boots tapped against the sidewalk as you made your way down the streets of the cozy little town. Your arms wrapped around your light gray colored cardigan, rubbing your upper arms for added warmth. You picked a casual outfit today. Comfortable. A pair of black leggings, a long sleeved under shirt, and your favorite cardigan. You chose a pair of fuzzy black socks and threw your favorite boots. When you peered out of the little window of your bedroom, you could see that it was going to be a gloomy day.

A small sigh escaped from your glistening lipgloss covered lips as you rounded the corner of the sidewalk. You stopped at the front steps of the little cathedral church in front of you. Your heart felt like it dropped into your stomach as your eyes skimmed over the large cross on triangular roof, and then down the front door. An uneasiness bubbled in the pit of your stomach. You weren't religious. Your parents had tried to get you into believing in a power greater than yourself, and forced you to go to church every sunday, but you rebelled against their wishes. It just wasn't for you. As you got older, and life seemed to get harder, there was a part of you that wanted to reach out for help. You were scared though.

'Will I combust into flames for my abandonment on religion? Will I be accepted? Will I be forgiven?' Your brain was flooded with doubts, and you were second guessing this decision. You spun on your heels, and you hurried down the sidewalk, nibbling at the inside of your cheeks.

The door creaked open, and a tall man with just below the ear length jet black locks, which sat perfectly groomed upon his face, and golden-emerald eyes that locked onto you as you scurried away, called out to you. "Where are you going?" His voice was kind, soft. Gentle even. He stepped out of the threshold of the doorway, and onto the top step. He brushed his hands down the sides of his black cassock, and he cocked his head to the side.

You froze immediately. Your head slowly rotated around, peering over your shoulder at what you now saw was the priest. A lump formed in the middle of your throat, and you felt your body temperature go up a couple notches.

'How am I going to tell a priest I'm too scared to go in there?' You were embarrassed. It'd been years since the last time you stepped foot into a church, and you were sure that if you told this beautifully freckled speckled faced man your sinfulness, he'd laugh in your face. You let out an exasperated sigh, and you lowered your eyes down to the ground.

"I was just passing through." Your words came from your quivering lips, shaky.

Kylo Ren, the priest, sighed. "It's okay. You can come inside. All are welcomed. No judgement here." His golden-emerald eyes noticed that your body was trembling slightly. He did take note that it was a rather chilly day. As the breeze picked up, he half-smiled. "Please, come get warm if anything."

Your heart began to flutter nervously. As your eyes trailed up his body, you noticed that for a priest, he was very well built. He had on the typical priest attire, and you swallowed hard. "I don't think-" When you saw him slowly make his way down the steps, and start walking towards you, you found that your body had turned to face him, and you blinked staring into his eyes the closer he got.

"I insist. It's going to rain soon." Kylo's hand came up, pushing through the long sleeves out of the opening of his cassock, and he put it up to your shoulder, gripping it fairly hard. "It's alright sweet thing. Come." His large hand slid around your back as you took a single step forwards. He slowly slid it down the small of your back, and he walked beside you.

You didn't know what sort of feeling took control of you, but it felt like you weren't even in control of your own feet as they ascended up the steps towards the mahogany colored door. You hadn't noticed before but there was a cross engraved upon it. Your body tensed slightly at the feeling of Kylo's warm hand against your back. Somehow your cardigan had slipped up, and he was holding it against the thin fabric of your undershirt.

Kylo's fingers brushed over your side as he drew his hand back, and he reached for the door. He pulled it open, and stepped off to the side for you to enter. He smirked faintly when your head spun around, as you took in the details. "Have you ever been to church?"

You stopped abruptly, internally panicking. You swallowed hard again, a drop of sweat dripping down the nape of your neck. Your arms uncrossed over your cardigan, and you flew your right hand up, rubbing at the sweaty spot on your neck. Your body slowly twisted around, and your eyes met his. Another blush crept over your cheeks. "It's been a long time."

Kylo lips pursed together. "I see." He sounded mildly disappointed in you, but he quickly changed the tone of his voice when he spoke again. "There's always time to confess your sins, and give yourself over to a higher power." He spoke as if he knew this was a fact. Not a shred of doubt in his words. He was confident.

"How do you know?" Your curious mind getting the best of your judgement. Your eyes frantically ran over his face as he stepped past you. You were trying to read his facial expressions. You were desperately trying to know how he was going to react before he reacted. His expression was blank though, and his body language was calm. Collected.

Kylo sighed softly. He brought his right hand up, and he ran his fingers through his jet black locks ruffling them a bit. "It's all about faith. You've got to have faith. Once you have faith, anything is possible. How about we sit down in the confession stand and you tell me what brought you my way?" His hand lowered down to in front of him, and he motioned towards the two sides confession booth. "I won't judge, I promise." His tone was now filled with that same kindness as before, except there was a glint in his eyes.

You nibbled at your bottom lip, and you dragged your right foot out in front of you nervously. "I don't know."

Kylo closed the space between you both, and he put two fingers under your chin, tipping your head up. "Don't you want to be forgiven?"

Your face turned as red as a firetruck. There was the smallest moan that came from your lips when his large fingers went against your chin. They were surprisingly soft. Your thighs clenched together, a response you hadn't expected. "I do." Your eyes bored into his golden-emerald ones, and your body started to shake.

Kylo's lips curled up into a smirk, and he gently pulled his hand back. "Good." He twisted on the heels of his black shoes and he walked between the row of pews, to the confession booth. He reached for the door handle on your side, and he waited for you to make your way over to it. "Just sit down right there. There's a little door against the wall right there, you can keep it closed or open. Whatever makes you comfortable." He gave you an approving smile as you stepped inside of it. He closed the door, and he stepped over to the other door, tugging it open. He stepped inside tugging the door closed behind him, and he took a seat down onto the wooden bench that was cushioned with red fabric. "So what is your name?"

Your nerves were shot as you sat there in the tiny enclosed space. Small spaces freaked you out. Your breathing became shallowed, and labored. You closed your eyes, trying to work through your panic attack. Your hands shot up to both sides of the confession stand, and you gripped your nails into the wood hard.

"You alright?" Kylo's voice was filled with amusement hearing your pants through the thin layer of wood that separated your stall from his.

Kylo startled you, and a small shriek came from your lips. You took a deep breath inwards, and you exhaled slowly. "I'm alright. Not a big fan of small spaces."

"I see." A devious smirk spread across Kylo's freckle kissed face. "So what's your name?" He was trying to distract you from your self.

"Y/N. My name is Y/N." Your voice was dripping with uncomfortableness. "I don't think I can do this.."

"You can, and you will." Kylo's voice echoed through your stall. It was deep and harsh. Stern. Very different from how he'd been talking. He realized how harsh he sounded as soon as it came out. "What I mean to say is this is the only way that you're going to be able to get your salvation. Now, tell me about yourself? What sins have you committed?"

Your eyes darted over to the small wooden piece that covered your stall from his. You thought about pulling it open just to see his face, but that might embarrass you more. You already wanted the world to open up, and suck you into darkness. You heard the changes in his tone, and it sent a chill down your spine. You stammered when you spoke. "Well, I don't think I've been as sinful as most people..."

"Ah, Ah, Ah, is that judgment I hear?" Kylo's back pressed against the back of the bench seat, and he spread his legs apart, getting comfortable. He turned his head to the side, his golden-emerald eyes looking over to where you would be if the wooden door wasn't blocking it. He didn't want to push you to open it, but he did want to see your face. He wanted to relish the embarrassment that crossed over it as you confessed to all of your sins. You looked so meek, so innocent. Everyone had a darkness in them though. He couldn't wait to hear what godawful things you'd done.

"No...sir."

"Father. It's father, not sir..." It was instinct for Kylo to correct people when they called him anything other than sir, but as the words came from your lips, and rang in his ears, it sounded good. It sounded like honey. He let out an inaudible groan, feeling his cock start to harden in his pants. "Tell me what you've done sweet thing."

You dragged your teeth over your bottom lip when he called you 'sweet thing' for the second time. 'Is he allowed to call me that? Is that professional?' You didn't dwell on it too long. "I've abandoned my faith. My family disowned me when I told them I didn't want to go to church anymore. So, I guess I've abandoned my family. I've done.....things."

Kylo's interests immediately peaked when you said 'I've done things'. He could hear the hesitation in your voice. "What kind of things?" His mind wandered to dark places. He pictured you tied up to a bed, helpless, gagged, blindfolded, whimpering and writhing. He grunted a little louder this time, and he quickly silenced himself. His cock was now throbbing in the confines of his clothes. His right hand reached under his cassock to the band of his pants, and he tugged the zipper down. He pulled the button apart, and he slipped his hand down past the fabric of his boxers. He tugged himself out, his large, seeping length pulsing. His large fingers coiled around him, and he slowly started pumping himself. He leaned his head back, sliding down the bench a little bit more. "Don't be shy, tell me." The lustfulness was seeping from his words.

You racked your mind, trying to figure out how you were going to tell a random priest, you'd done sexual acts without being married. You were still a virgin, but you committed sinful things. "I've given my ex a blow job....I've touched myself...more often than I'd like to admit."

"Go on." Kylo spoke softly. He didn't want to let out the grunts that were building in his throat. Now he was picturing you on your knees before him, fucking yourself with a cross, and sucking his cock. His hips bucked up off of the bench, his cock gliding up against his palm and fingers.

"Isn't that bad?" You were seeking reassurance and validation now. Wasn't that was a priest was supposed to do? Assure you that everything was going to be okay? You didn't know how these things worked. Your hand brushed over your thighs, your boots tapping against the floor.

"It's bad. It's very bad. You've been naughty." Kylo's eyes glistened darkly, and into the back of his head as he pumped his cock. He brushed his thumb over the head of his seeping cock, and he smeared it around. He bit down on his lip hard. "You need a punishment. What do you think is fitting for those sins?"

"I..I don't know. Don't you know?" You were frowning now. Those were not the words you'd been expecting him to say. Far from it. Actually, you didn't know what you'd been expecting him to say. Your fingers raked up and down your thighs hard. "I don't know. Tell me what I need to do to make up for my sins. Please.''

Kylo was silent for a moment trying to let your words register in your head. His mind just kept getting taken over by you, and all the things he wanted to do to you. He was now imaging you strung up on the cross like christ himself had been, and he was between your legs, devouring you. "Shit." He whispered softly, his orgasm building slowly. He slowed the pace he had on his cock, wanting to drag this out for as long as he could. "I think a punishment that's suiting is you go home, and film yourself getting off. Film yourself fucking yourself, and then watch it over and over. Look at how you look when you're in bliss. Look at yourself as you cum."

Your face felt like it was on fire at Kylo's words. You were shook. A tinge of arousal rushed through you though. Or what you thought was arousal. "Really? How's that going to help me not sin again?"

"Well," Kylo paused, silently grunting and lifting his feet up, and bucking into his hand. "You'll see how slutty and naughty you look, and maybe it'll deter you from doing anything sexual with anyone else. The faces you make while you fuck yourself are the same faces you make doing sexual things with other people. You'll see how you look yourself, and you'll be the judge of that. If that doesn't work, I want you to buy a little whip, and lash yourself in the ass, 10 times on each cheek." He couldn't hold back the grunt anymore. It was soft, but guttural. He felt his orgasm coming on as he picuted you fucking yourself, and whipping yourself. You covered in blood sent a chill down his spine. His body started to shudder, and he pumped himself through his orgasm. His hot sticky seed shooting out against the wall of his stall, and then dripping down his fingers. He rolled his head from side to side, enjoying the cloud he was riding on. "What else have you done?"

You'd heard the noise coming from the other side of the wooden board, and you furrowed your brows together. You slowly rose your hand up, and grabbed onto the side of it. You paused though, not sure you wanted to see what he was doing on the other side. You breathed inwards hard, and tugged it aside, looking right into his golden-emerald eyes. Your eyes trailed downwards, but nothing looked suspicious. 'Weird. It sounded like he was moaning.' You licked your lips, and you looked back to his face. "I've stolen money from my old job. I needed to pay a bill, and I stole it. I had full intentions of paying it back."

"Another 10 lashes." Kylo spoke calmly. His mind was still reeling from his bliss. The two of you conversed for 10 more minutes, and he finally opted that this session was long enough. He had gotten more information out of you than he had expected. He was pleased. You had darkness in you, just as he had suspected. This innocent girl look and act you had was just a front. He rose to his feet, shoving the door to the stand open, and he closed it behind him. He stepped over to your door, and he opened it. He waited for you to step back out into the room, and he rose his cum covered fingers up to your lips, brushing them over them slowly. "Come again in a couple days. We'll get your soul properly taken care of." He smirked when your tongue had flicked out instinctively, and lapped the saltiness off of his fingers. He could see the desire hidden away in your eyes. "Have a good day sweet thing." He stepped past you, and made his way through the church, disappearing around a large curtain.

Your tastebuds flared with the taste of cum. 'No fucking way. There's no fucking way that's what I think it is. No. He didn't. He's a priest for crying out loud.' Your jaw clenched as you started back through the church towards the door. You glanced over your shoulder, biting your bottom lip as you thought about what Kylo wanted you to do to yourself as punishment for your sins. You already felt ashamed just thinking about it. How were you going to feel actually doing it?

[Y/NS POV later that day]

The rain had started coming from the sky relentlessly, and you had to run back to your single level home, and hurry inside. You had to make two pit stops on the way back. One to the little hidden away sex shop to buy the whip Kylo had told you he wanted you to whip yourself with. The idea made you shudder. The last stop at a little store to buy a loaf of bread, and some milk. Very strange combination of things.

You'd placed the milk into the fridge, and the loaf onto the counter top, the whip next to it. Your eyes scanned it over, and you pursed your lips. 'Oh boy.' You took the handle of whip in your hand, and you started for your bathroom. You stripped yourself down, pulling your phone from your pants, and setting it up so that your whole body could be seen. This was nothing you'd ever done before. You didn't take nudes, or videos. Not like this. This was a whole new thing for you, and it was kind of turning you on. You leaned over the edge of the tub, and you pulled the whip up, and smashed it against the right side of your ass. The leather pieces of fabric crashing against your soft flesh, making them burn. "One." You did it again, this time harder. "Two." You continued to count out your lashes on that ass cheek, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head, a tinge of pleasure mixed with pain building in you. You moved the whip over to your other hand, and repeated the process. By the time you were done, your ass was bleeding, red liquid dripping down your ass, and the back of your legs. You dropped the whip down into the tub, and you spun your body around, spreading your legs apart. The blood dripped down the side of the tub, and you leaned your head back, bringing your hand down to your clit, and started to rub it.

Your hips bucked upwards in response to your actions. You couldn't look directly at your phone which was recording the whole thing. You had shoved that fact that you were being recorded aside. For the time being. You were shy, for the most part. You didn't even let your boyfriends see you naked. Or hadn't. The two that you had. They broke up with you because you wouldn't let them fuck you. You just hadn't been ready. Your mind started wandering to Kylo, and the salty taste that had been on his fingers and then on your mouth. The idea of him fucking himself with you right into the other stall, it made you incredibly aroused. A moan escaped your lips, and you rubbed at your clit, harder and faster.

Your body started shaking as your orgasm broke, and your toes curled up into the small rug of the carpet below you. Your other hand gripped at the edge of the bloody tub, and you moaned out loudly. "Kylo....." Your eyes shot open as soon as the name came out, and you pulled your body up, darting for the camera. You fumbled it in your bloody hands, and tried to delete the last part where you moaned out his name. No fucking way did you want that in there. Hell no. You thought you had successfully did so and you placed it onto the counter, and sunk down to the floor. You winced, pain searing through your ass. "Damn it." You needed a shower. A hot ass shower to wash away the sins that you just committed.


	2. Punishment

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutty, like...I feel SINFUL

It was a lot warmer today than it had been the past couple days. You were thankful because you hadn't picked an outfit that would have been suitable for cold weather. You had on a red plaid skirt, that was shorter than you thought it was after you put it on. You had on a tiny black top, that made your breasts look a size bigger than they were. You'd picked out a little leather black jacket to throw on over you in case there was a cool breeze, and as always, your favorite pair of dark brown boots.

The sun peaked through the clouds in the sky, beating down on you as you walked down the sidewalk of the quaint little town, towards the church. You had to admit, you were skeptical about going back to see Father Ren, but there was that invisible force at work again. As soon as you stepped out onto the sidewalk, you found yourself walking in the direction the church was.

Your head tilted upwards, looking up to the sky, enjoying the warmth of the sun kissing across your cheeks. It was pleasant. Peaceful. It almost distracted you from the pain that searing across your whip lashed ass cheeks as you walked. You'd tried to put pants on, the fabric brushed against the lashes too much. It had been uncomfortable. Thus why, your choice was forced to a skirt. Least you looked cute. Perhaps it wasn't the best attire to be going to see a priest in, but it was what you had to work with.

As you church appeared out in front of you, you stopped, and blinked at it. Your mind flooded with you fucking yourself, and calling out Kylo's name as you came. You were sure you deleted that part of the video.

'He's not going to want to see that video is he?' You hadn't even thought about that until now. How embarrassing would that be? Least if he did, that one part wouldn't be in it. After contemplating it over in your head on whether or not Kylo would be watching the video of you or not, you finally decided he wouldn't do that. 'He's a priest. He can't.' Then you remembered that he had smeared cum all over your lips, without second thought. Your cheeks lit up bright red, warming slightly. You nibbled at your bottom lip, and your feet started for the front steps of the church. Before you knew it, you were right in front of the door, your hand raised for the handle.

Kylo's head whipped around when he heard the door creak open, and he smirked when he saw you step into the church. "Hello sweet thing. How are you this fine afternoon?" His golden-emerald eyes scanned your body over, noting your outfit. He admired it. You looked so promiscuous, so decadent. So naughty. He licked his lips, and his eyes trailed up to your face as you approached him. "Did you do what I asked?"

"I...." You stammered, looking down at the floor. "I did."

Kylo stepped to you, his leather gloved hand shooting out, and grabbing onto your chin, tipping it back up, forcing you to make eye contact. "Give me the phone." His other hand rose up at his side, stretching out for you.

"What? You're going to watch it? Like you were serious? I thought you just-" When his grip tightened around your chin, you fell silent immediately. Your lips quivered a bit, and a warmth grew between your legs. Your hand rose up to the pocket of your jacket, and you pulled out your phone, slowly handing it over to him.

"Good girl." Kylo praised, and he snapped his hand back. He took a minute to read your facial expression, enjoying how distraught you looked. He turned his attention down to the electronic device, and he brushed his thumb over the screen. He sneered when it didn't unlock. More than likely because of the glove. "Unlock it, and pull it up. Then, come over here." He handed the phone back to you, and he sauntered over to the pews, lowering down into the nearest one.

You sighed softly, and you swiped up on your screen, it chiming when it unlocked. You found the video, and you turned to him. You stepped to him, and gasped when he grabbed your wrist, snatching the phone from your hand, and he pulled your body to him. "Fa..father." You whimpered out when he bent your stomach across his legs, making your ass stick up. 'Is he going to fucking spank me? What the fuck is happening?'

Kylo's eyes scanned over your whip lashed cheeks, and he felt his cock harden against his pants into your stomach. He ignored it, and he focused his attention to the phone. He pressed play on the video, and he held it down so you could watch it to. "Look at yourself. Look at you fucking yourself. So dirty. So slutty." His cock was twitching up against your stomach.

Your eyes locked into the screen, watching the video playback. Your heart started racing as the end of the video got closer and closer with every second. Your nerves spiked, pure panic rushing through you. Your heart literally sank into your stomach when you heard you moan out 'Kylo' in the video. Your head dropped down, and you shut your eyes, wanting to disappear right then and there.

"Oh my." Kylo cooed, a smirk forming across his face. "It's worst than I thought. Now you really need to be punished." He dropped the phone down onto the pew beside him, and he slid his gloved hand over the top of your ass, across the whip lashes. He drew his hand up into the air, and then smashed it against your skin, slapping it hard. As your cheeks rippled on impact, he let out a small grunt. "Bad girl." He slapped your other ass cheek, and he grabbed onto your waist, lifting your body up off of his lap, and he hoisted you up to your feet. He quickly rose to his feet, and he grabbed a hold of your wrist. "Come with me naughty girl. Father Ren needs to punish you."

Your mouth nearly hit the ground at his words. You were utterly embarrassed at the video. Your mind raced as he led you through the church towards where he had disappeared behind the curtain. Your stomach knotted as he shoved it aside, and he led you into a hallway. You skimmed the hallway over, taking note that there were only a few doors on either side. Your curious nature wanted to know what was behind him. Kylo cleary wasn't a normal priest. At least, not that you knew what the normal was. You'd only gone to church as a kid, not as an old of age. 'Is this what all priests do? How all priests punish sinners?' You swallowed hard when he opened a door, and tugged you into the room. Your eyes landed onto a large cross shaped table in the dead center of the room. "What is that for?" Your voice was filled with curiosity, and mild concern. It had chains with cuffs at the end of them hanging from all sides where the metal hooks were.

"It's used for punishments." Kylo spoke quickly, almost eagerly. He pulled you over to it, and he turned your body towards him. "Now, be a good girl, and climb up there and strap yourself in."

Your face flushed. "You're serious? You want me to get up there and strap myself in? For what?"

"Oh you poor naive girl." Kylo's body pressed into yours, his head lowering down. He put his mouth against your ear, and he breathed into it heavily. "I'm going to show you what happens to girls who want to get fucked by their priests." He gyrated his hips into your groin, smirking when you whimpered. He pulled his body away, taking a step back. You were already a melting mess, and he hadn't even done anything. "You said you're a virgin?"

Your thighs were rubbing together, wanting friction between your thighs. You were already dripping onto your panties. 'Shit, this has got to be illegal.' You turned your head towards the granite cross shaped table, and your mind flooded with all the possible things Kylo was about to do to you. You were almost too eager to find out. 'This isn't right. There's no way I'm being saved after this.' You did as he asked though. You rose your knee up, your skirt rising, exposing your whip lashed cheeks even more. You pulled your other leg up, crawling on your hands and knees across the top of the table. Your gaze rose up to Kylo's, him not in front of the table. You gulped, and lowered yourself down to your stomach, and flipped your body around, flattening your back against the cold surface. A chill ran down your spine when your ass cheeks pressed against the cool granite.

Kylo cocked his head to the side, a single strand of hair falling over his left eye. He rose his gloved hand up, brushing it back into place. His lips pursed together as he watched you chain your ankles up, and then laid back down chaining one wrist in. He stepped to the other side of the table, and he cuffed the other metal restraint around your wrist. "Now, we can begin your punishment. I will be right back." He made his way over to the door, and he opened it, stepping out without another word.

'Where is he going?' Your heart was slamming against your sternum as your eyes frantically looked over your vulnerable position. Your legs were spread apart so if he stood at the end of the table, he could see right up your skirt to your lacey red panties. Your face turned a darker shade of red at the idea of him seeing your sex. A tinge of arousal rushed through your veins, and you sighed deeply. When the door opened again, your mouth fell apart seeing him with literally just a hooded robe on, and nothing else. The robe was split open in the front revealing his well toned torso. 'Whoa..hold the fuck up....No. Priests aren't supposed to be fucking ripped. What the fuck.' You couldn't pull your eyes from his rippling muscles as he approached the side of the table. Your eyes trailed downwards, and your eyes widened seeing his large girthy hardened cock standing at attention. You bit down on your bottom lip hard, a whimper escaping when you drew blood. You could feel the warm liquid drip down your chin, and your tongue swiped out over your bottom lip, sucking it up. When the metallic taste sparked your tastebuds, you moaned.

Kylo's expression hardened when he saw the blood drip from your lip. His cock twitched, and throbbed against the robe brushing against it. It was a nice feeling. He smirked seeing your reaction to him dressed like this. He rose his hand up, a blade wielded in it. "Let's get started shall we?" He slowly walked around the table, dragging the unsharpened edge down your legs, and he stood at the end of the table. His golden-emerald eyes glistened lustfully when he looked up the table between your spread apart legs to your red laced panties. "Dressing like a slut." He scoffed, and he shook his hooded covered head. "Tsk, tsk." He pulled his body upwards, climbing up between your legs, and he put the sharpened side of the blade against your stocking, cutting into them. "You want to dress slutty? We'll take care of that." He cut the fabric, nothing else. He slid his body upwards, and when the fabric fell to the sides, coming off of your right leg, he turned his body, and did the same to the other side. He turned back to you, and he cocked his head to the side when he saw the look across your face. "You moaned my name." He sounded amused. Full heartedly amused.

"I.." You had no response to that. He was right. You did. You were regretting it now. Your eyes darted down to the blade that was slowly making its way up your thigh, and you winced when he cut into the first layer of skin, drawing blood.

"Say it." Kylo wanted to hear you admit it. He used his other hand to push your skirt up, exposing your panties to him, and he licked his lips anticipatingly. He carefully dragged the blade across your abdomen, and he pulled it down over your clit. He pulled his hand up when your body jolted. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Hold still or I'm going to cut something I'm not supposed to." He waited for your hips to lower back down, and he applied a bit more pressure, cutting the fabric of your panties. He grabbed onto it with two fingers on his other hand, and pulled them right off, tossing them over the side of the table. "Look at you," He slowly brought his unbladed hand across your abdomen, and down to your sex. He slicked his fingers in your wetness, and he shot it up to your mouth, shoving them inside. He wiggled them around, and he smirked. "You're absolutely dripping. Such a bad girl." He groaned when your tongue lapped at his fingers, licking your wetness off of them. His cock was aching at this point. He wanted you. A sweet, untouched, virgin. It was making him feral just thinking about how tight, and sweet it would be to fuck you. 'No. Not yet.' He had to mentally scold himself for wanting to take you so soon. First, he was going to corrupt you. This sweet innocent act, it was coming to an end. He was going to draw out that darkness in you. He was going to get you to submit to it. He was going to have you a begging mess by the time he was done with you. He slowly pulled his fingers from your mouth, and dragged them down your body, over your breasts, and back down to your sex. "Say it. Confess."

"I did. I did moan your name while I came." You turned your head in the opposite direction, closing your eyes. When the cool, flat end of the knife slid over your clit, you moaned softly. Your hands clenched in their restraints, your back arching up a bit.

"Good girl." Kylo slicked his fingers with your wetness again, and he inched his body back. He lowered his head down, and he drew the blade across the top of your abdomen, cutting into the skin, making blood drip down over your clit and your pussy. His eyes darkened watching the red liquid trickle down you body. He lowered his mouth down to your clit, and he sucked it into his mouth hard. He could taste your sweetness and the blood. Such a lovely, intoxicating mix. His other hand slid over the wound, coating his hand in your blood, and then pulling it down to his cock. He wrapped his hand around himself, and started pumping himself furiously. He grunted against your clit, sending vibrations through your whole abdomen. He pulled his mouth up just enough so more blood dripped down, and filled his mouth. His golden-emerald eyes looked up to your face, and he smirked.

Your whole body melted against the table as Kylo sucked at your clit. Your brain instantly flooded with white hot euphoria. It felt like you were on fire. Your hips rose up, wanting him to move his tongue down to your opening. You wanted to know what his large wet muscle felt like inside of you. You had to. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and your ankles twisted about in the restraints, as did your wrists.

Kylo got the memo, and he lowered his mouth down to your opening, moaning when he tasted your sweetness. He plunged his tongue into you, and twisted it around, dragging it across the roof of your pussy, and then from side to side. His hand pumped up and down his cock, fast, and hard. He was feeling the same pleasure you were. He could feel it radiating off of you, seeping out of your pores. He could feel the darkness growing inside of you, and he was loving every second of it. You were going to be easy to corrupt. Maybe he'd be able to fuck you sooner than he thought. He drew the flat end of the blade back against your clit, and he rubbed it.

"OH fuck! Ohhh shitt...." You were unable to control the words that came from your mouth. You wanted to desperately. You didn't want him hearing how much of a wreck he was making you. It wasn't hard to hide though. Your hips bucked up against him, and you pressed your head back against the granite table, your mouth falling all the way open when your orgasm broke. "OH MY GOD."

Kylo's tongue lapped your juices up as they seeped out of you. The pulsing of your pussy, sent shudders down his body. He was enthralled with the way your body moved, and the sounds that came from you when you cam. He waited till your body lowered back down onto the table, and he pulled his head up, licking his glistening lips. He moaned in approval of how you tasted. "You're delicious. I could devour you all night. Unfortunately, I've got mass soon. I could leave you restrained during it." He had a devious look over his face as he pondered the idea. He wasn't that cruel. He straightened his body upright, hand still pumping his cock. He skillfully climbed off of the table, and he stepped to the front of the table where your head was. He stood up on the tips of his toes, and he put his cock to your mouth. "Suck daddy's cock like the slut you are."

Your eyes fluttered, but you obeyed, tilting your head back as far as you could. Your lips wrapped around his thick large length, barely able to take him inside. You groaned against him as he started fucking your face. You gagged instantly, his head slamming into the back of your throat. Your eyes filled with tears as he continued to make you gag, drool dripping down the corners of your mouth, down your cheeks. You pulled at the restraints, turning your head a bit.

Kylo leaned over your body, putting the blade against your throat as he fucked into your mouth brutally. He loved the way your throat clenched around him. Your tongue flicking up against him felt amazing. He was losing himself to his bliss. He closed his eyes, and he shot his seed into the back of your throat. He hadn't realized his body shuddered as much as it had, and he accidentally cut your throat, slightly. When his eyes opened, and he looked down, he saw the blood. "Oops." He smirked, and he pulled the blade away. He slowly drew his hips back, and he narrowed his eyes. "You've already tasted my cum, now swallow it." He waited for you to oblige, and he ran his gloved thumb over your lips. "Good girl. Now, I want you to go home, and I want you to imagine this cock inside that tight little virgin pussy. I want you to film yourself again. I don't want you to hold back. I want to hear all the things you want this cock to do to you. How fast, how hard, how deep. I want to know EVERYTHING." He emphasized the word, grinning when your face lit up. "Got it? That's your punishment. I also want you to fuck your ass with the handle of that whip while you do it. I don't want nothing going inside that virgin pussy until I say so."

When Kylo undid your binds, you were absolutely shook. You had to take your time getting off of the table and rising to your feet. You could feel the cool air going up between your legs, though a nice contrast to how much warmth was there, it made you feel exposed more so than you already were.

"I'll see you tomorrow. 9am. Meet me here." Kylo winked at you, smirking darkly as he walked through the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, sweet thing, I have to go get dressed." He stepped to the door, giving you one last glance, and he took his leave.

You were left standing there, panty less, ripped fishnets, and your body running on overdrive. 'What just happened?' You were in a fog as you made your way out of the room, and back to the front of the church, shoving the curtain aside. Your heart dropped when your eyes landed on the pews full of people. Your whole body froze in place as all eyes were on you. Sheepishly, you made your way down the middle row for the door, head down, eyes averted from making eye contact from everyone. You snapped out of your daze when you got outside, and you hurried down the steps, running down the sidewalk. 'No, seriously, what the hell just happened?'


	3. Specifics

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutty. Once again, I need JESUS in my life. Also side note, Ian Somerhalder plays Vic. 

[Y/Ns POV back home]

The walk home was awkward to say the least. Kind of invigorating in its own way. You'd gotten many stares from the people you passed on the sidewalk. You assumed it was because you had a gash across your throat that was still bleeding, and perhaps the ripped tights, and the blood dripping down your legs. 'I can't believe he did that that. He really just...went all in.' You were naive. Still innocent minded. You didn't know what Kylo was actually capable of. This whole experience was new to you. It intrigued you. It scared you. 'Why do I want him to keep doing this to me...'

When you got home, the loudest sigh escaped your lips. 'Here goes everything.' You made your way through your house, stripping down your clothes on your way to your bedroom. This time you were going to get more comfortable. 'Not doing it in the bathroom this time.' You crouched down, reaching under the bed for the whip you hid away. You grabbed onto the handle of it, and you rose back up. You placed it down onto the top of your satin covered mattress.

You walked over to your nightstand, and pulled the drawer open. You reached inside, grabbing the small bottle of lube you had. You were going to need it. There was no way you were able to fuck your ass without lube. Your eyes trailed along the top of the sheets, looking the handle over. It was a lot larger than you realized. Girthy. Long.

'Jesus Christ. He's really trying to destroy me.' You climbed up onto the bed, your body sliding along the silky sheets, enjoying how cool they were. Your pussy was already clenching with anticipation. You'd set your camera up at the end of the bed, camera facing you. Your lips pursed together, and you flipped your body over. You popped the top to the lube, and you poured the clear liquid out over the handle of the whip. You positioned yourself onto your knees, and you slowly brought your hand behind you.

Your head lowered down as you slid the lube covered handle over your ass cheeks to your ass. You bit down onto your bottom lip when you gently started guiding it into you. There was still resistance. It hurt. You were already stretching out as the leather handle pushed into you more. Your other hand gripped at the sheets, digging down into the memory foam mattress. "Oh fuck." Your voice came out raspy, almost terror filled.

Your forehead lowered down onto the silky sheets, and you shot your hand up, grabbing your pillow. You shoved it under your head, sinking your teeth down into the pillow, muffling your gasps and groans. Your eyes fluttered opened and shut as the handle finally got all the way inside you. You had to keep still for a few minutes so your ass could adjust to the sudden object inside of it. You could feel your slickness dripping from your pussy down your thighs. Your ass was pulsing around the leather handle.

'Holy fuck.' You'd never fucked yourself in the ass before. You'd never actually had anything inside of you, other than your fingers. You didn't use toys, you felt too ashamed to go into the store and buy one. This was a whole new experience for you, and you were starting to like it. You started a slow pace, pulling the handle back. When it came almost all the way out, you shoved it back inside of you, your body jolting upwards. Your toes curled down into the mattress, and your hand gripped into the pillow. You screamed into the pillow, your eyes clamping shut as your pace increased.

Your mind instantly flooded, wishing Kylo's tongue was back inside of you twisting around, and his lips were suckiing at your clit. Your moans increased as did your pace into your ass. Your legs started shaking, and your head flew up, and back. Your hand shot across the pillow, tugging it to your chest, and you hollered out in a lustful voice. "Oh fuck, Kylo....more...please...." You weren't even in the reality you were in. Your mind was somewhere else. You were back in the church with him. Your whole body started to shake at this point. Your thighs clenched together, creating friction between them. "FUCK...Please shove your cock in me. I need it. SO bad. Please."

Your face started turning red, and your body started slickening with sweat. Your head rolled from side to side. "I want you to tie me up, and fuck me. Please. I want you to fuck me till I bleed and scream." Your ass clenched against the handle of the whip as your orgasm started rising. Your teeth dragged across your bottom lip, and your body jolted as your orgasm finally hit. You shuddered, moaning out loudly. "KYLO...." You collapsed onto your stomach, leaving the whip in your ass.

As you came back to reality, your head turned, peering over your shoulder and back to the camera. There was no way you were going to be able to edit that shit out of the video. 'Do i even want to edit it out?' You were curious to see how he was going to respond to this video. His reaction from your last video was something else.

[Kylo and Vics POV the next morning]

A male,not quite as tall as Kylo, but just as well built stepped out from behind the curtain, his piercing blue eyes scanning him over. "We're to make a house call to the Harrisons today. I'll gather our things." His tone was low, deep. He had on the same attire Kylo had. The back cassock, and white collar. He had a bible tucked under his arm. His personal one.

"Thank you Father Vic." Kylo's mind was distant, he was pondering if you had done as he asked you. He was anticipating your arrival. He couldn't wait. His cock hardened in his pants just at the thought.

"Father Kylo?"

Kylo's head snapped around, looking to the short black haired man's pale complexion. He rose a brow into the air. "What is it?"

"You're-" Vicrul paused, clearing his throat. He gestured down towards Kylos groin area.

Kylo's head tilted down, and he smirked. "Indeed. I am." He had no shame. He was a man after all. Just because he was a priest didn't mean he didn't need to get off every once in awhile. Vicrul could understand that. Hell, him and Vicrul had punishment sessions together sometimes. There'd been one little red head that used to come in, begging for them to double penetrate her. He kind of missed her now that he thought about it. She'd moved a couple months back, saying she felt like she'd found her salvation, and she was ready to go onto the next chapter of her life. Kylo mused softly, and he snapped out of his daze. "Alright, well let's get to it then. What time is it?"

Vicrul reached his hand up under his cassock to the front pocket of his black pants. He tugged his cellphone out, and he peered down it. "It's only 5 am Father." He quickly put it back into the pocket, brushing his hand down over his cassock, putting it back into place.

"I've got a 9am session later. We have to be back in time. It's important." Kylo's tone was bland, not bored, just monotone. He was trying to keep his professional demeanor. As the two men walked towards the front of the church, Kylo palmed his clothed arousal, tugging at the fabric of his attire, adjusting it a bit to alleviate pressure. "The Harrisons you said?" He turned his head slightly, looking to the other priest.

"Yes."

The two men arrived at the tiny little two store, very country styled home. Vicrul's hand rose up, and he knocked gently. When the door opened immediately, he took a step back.  
"Ms. Harrison, we're here for our bible session."

The older blond woman with shimmering green eyes face lit right up as they skimmed over both priests. "Please come in." She side stepped, allowing them into her home.

[Kylo and Vics POV later on]

"Well, it's been a pleasure as usual Ms.Harrison." Kylo smirked, leaning against the doorframe of the front door. "This time next week?"

The blonde woman ran her hair through her messy locks, a smile spread over her face. "Please."

"We'll see you then." Vic cooed softly, waiting for Kylo to get out of the door way. He pulled his bible back under his arm, and the two men took their leave. As they walked down the sidewalk, Vic side glanced to Kylo. Before he could even say anything, Kylo spoke first.

"I want to make a stop first." Kylo's tone was filled with amusement. "I want to make a home visit to my sweet little thing."

Vic rose a brow. "Isn't she coming in at 9am?"

"I don't care. I can't wait. I want to know she did what I asked her to do. Plus, it'll throw her off if we just show up there." A grimace spread over his freckle speckled face. He slowly turned his head to Vic, a dark glint in his eyes.

Kylo darted up the stairs, and to the front door of your house, knocking hard.

You'd fallen asleep lubed up, and naked. You didn't even bother taking the whip out. At some point, it had just fallen out. You slowly opened your eyes hearing the loud knocking coming from across the house. "What the hell?" You slowly pulled your body up, your ass slightly sore from last night's mishaps. You pulled your feet across the bed, and planted them down to the floor. You groggily rose to your feet, and you reached for the silky pink bathrobe hanging on the handle of the door knob of your bedroom. You pulled it over your body, and slowly walked to the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Calm down."

'Who the hell is banging on my door this early in the morning?' You didn't know how early it was. You hadn't bothered to look at the clock on your nightstand. You reached for the door handle, and twisted it down. When you pulled it open, your eyes widened seeing Kylo and this other priest, hot priest standing there. You blinked, shocked. "Uhm."

Kylo put his hand on your shoulder, stepping over the threshold, and pushing you aside. "Good morning, sweet thing. How are you?" He stepped further into your home, taking note of every little detail. The layout, the placement of your furniture. He twisted on his heels, his golden-emerald eyes scanning your body up and down. "Just woke up?"

"Father Ren, what are you doing here? And who is this?" Your eyes moved up and down Vic's face, and then down his body. You pulled your bottom lip into your mouth, and you stepped backwards as Vic joined Kylo in your living room. "Seriously, what the hell? I'm not decent."

Vic smirked. "Hello, I'm Father Vic." His piercing blue eyes locked into yours, and he noticed that your cheeks reddened. "Father Ren just wanted to stop by, and see how you were doing." He briefly glanced to Kylo, then back to you.

"That's right. Now, did you do what I told you to do?"

"I..." Your face scrunched together, your eyes lowering to the floor. You shifted from foot to foot. "I did. But-"

"Get it." Kylo's tone was demanding. He held out his hand, and he watched as you lazily made your way back towards the bedroom. He narrowed his eyes, and he followed after you.

You were muttering things under your breath, unaware that Kylo was behind you. You reached for the phone tumbled over at the end of the bed, and you snatched it up. You gasped when you spun around and Kylo was literally right there. His hot breath cascading down your face as he towered over you.

Kylo's hand grabbed the phone from your hand, and he called to Vic. "Father Vic, please come in here. I need a second opinion."

Vic sighed, but he obliged. He slowly made his way through the house, and into the bedroom. He stepped to Kylo's side, and he rose a brow up. "For what?"

"How well she took her punishment. If she obeyed my orders or not." Kylo unlocked the screen, not having trouble this time since his hands didn't have gloves over them. He pressed the play button on the video, pulling the phone up and to the side to Vic could watch.

You sank onto the bed as both men just stared at the screen. 'Why the fuck am I turned the fuck on right now? What the fuck is wrong with me? I should be ashamed of myself.'

Kylo's amusement grew, his face lithing up when he heard your pleas of desperation for his cock. He felt himself hardened in his pants, and he shot you a look. "Get on the bed. Now." He stepped around Vic, placing the phone onto your nightstand. "Father Vic, if you'd be so kind to lend me your belt." Kylo's hands went under his cassock, and to his pants. He tugged his belt apart, and he pulled it out. He snapped it together, enjoying the cracking sound.

Vic nodded, and he copied Kylo's actions, tugging his belt off. "Now what?"

"Tie her hands to her bed. Tie her onto her stomach. She wants a cock in her? She'll get it." Kylo's voice was dripping with malicious intent. "So needy." He stepped to the bed, and he grabbed your wrist. He tugged your body forwards, enjoying the look of mild fear that shot through your eyes. "Don't worry sweet thing. You're going to get exactly what you wanted." He shoved your body down, tying your wrist up with his belt, and to the bed pole. He snugged it, and he looked across the bed as Vic did the same thing to your other arm. "You want his cock in your mouth?"

"...." Your mouth opened, but nothing came from it. They were just quivering. At this point, your pussy was soaking wet all over again. 'Yes. Please. Please give me it. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Take my innocence away.' Your legs spread apart, and you arched your hips up.

Vic smirked, and he put his hand to his pants, and undid them. He reached for his cock, tugging it out. He was already turned on. He pumped himself a couple times, and he bent at the waist, putting his other hand to your head, and turning you to him. "Now, be a good girl, and suck it." He pushed his hips forwards, and pushed his cock through your open lips.

Kylo's head tipped up watching as Vic started a slow pace into your mouth. "I want her choking on it. I want her drooling, and crying. I want her to know she has to be a bit more specific when she asks for things." This was your punishment for not specifying your desires thoroughly. You said you wanted to get fucked, you didn't say where. He climbed up onto the bed, sliding his hands over your legs as he inched up to your ass. He had already freed himself, and he dipped his hips down, brushing his seeping head across your ass when he shoved your robe up. "You're already lubed up, you didn't shower last night?"

You would have responded, but you couldn't. Vic's cock was pumping into your mouth. You slacked your jaw, trying to ease some of the strain. Your eyes trailed up the front of Vic's body, your eyes meeting his. Your tongue frantically trailed up and down the under side of his cock, and your lips tightened when Kylo's cock slowly pushed into your eyes. 'OH FUCK. OH SHIT. JESUS CHRIST. OHMYGOD.' He was stretching you out far more than the handle of the whip had. Your body tensed as he pushed himself all the way inside, and he throbbed inside of you.

Kylo let out a guttural groan relishing how tight your ass was. He grabbed onto the top parts of your ass, and he drew his hips back. "Naughty girl. God, I can't wait to fuck that virgin pussy. If your ass feels this good, I can only imagine how that feels."

Vic's head snapped in Kylo's direction. "She's a virgin?"

"That she is, and she's mine." Kylo sneered, picking his pace up as he fucked into your ass. His nails dug down into your skin, and he pulled your body back a bit. He angled his cock down, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "I get to break that innocence. Not you. Understand. Not you nor the other priests. If any of you think about touching her, I'll snap your necks. She belongs to me." His tone was stern, firm. He looked back down at you, your body melting into the mattress. He slipped one hand down your body, and he grabbed the whip up. He gripped the handle tightly, feeling the lube on it. He snapped his wrist, the leather coming down onto your just now healing whip lashes. He groaned when you screamed against Vic's cock. He snapped his wrist again, the sound of the whip cracking sending pleasure throughout him. "Mmm." He could feel your ass gripping him tightly with every lash. As blood started to seep down your cheeks, his other hand slid over it, coating his entire hand. He pulled it up to his mouth, and his tongue shot out, lapping it all up. "Everything is so sweet. It must be because she's still a virgin." He grabbed onto your hip, pulling your body up, and he slid the whip under you, putting the handle against your clit and rubbing at it.

"I'm not going to toucher her, but you best let the others know, personally." Vic spoke through grunts as your mouth and tongue spazzed against him. "Oh fuck." He could feel his bliss rising, and he leaned down, grabbing a hold of your throat. You started gagging against him, and it made him moan louder. "I want her to cum while I'm in her mouth."

Kylo smirked, and he fucked into your ass harder, and faster. He applied more pressure with the handle of the whip against your clit, and he could feel your body starting to writhe under him as your orgasm started coming on. "That's right, let go. Give into it. Cum for your new daddy's." He lowered his head down, and he sank his teeth into your back, hard.

You lost all control, and your back arched up and down, your hips wiggling from side to side as you exploded. Both your holes were gripping and pulsing, and your eyes went half-lidded. You moaned loudly against Vic's cock, and you gagged when he shot his seed into the back of your throat. You hadn't been expecting that. You were half dazed. When he pulled his cock from your mouth, you gasped, the cum and saliva dripping down your chin and lips.

Kylo pulled his hand from you, and he grabbed onto your hips, holding you down onto the bed in place, and he growled when he cam. "Good girl." He shot his seed deep into you, bucking into you through the entire thing. He let out a deep sigh, and he pulled his body back. He took a minute to collect himself, and to admire how helpless and sexy you looked all tied up, and dripping in cum. He slid off of the bed, and he rose to his feet. He tucked himself back into his pants, and he stepped over to the front of the bed. He undid your wrists, and it fell down to the bed. "I'll see you at church." He smirked, looking to Vic as he untied your other arm. "Come Father Vic, we've got to set up for her next session."

You were too foggy minded to process his words. You heard their footsteps fade, and the door close. You just laid there, trying to snap back to reality. 'What....the...hell...' Then it hit you. Kylo had just told you you still had to go to your 9am session. You pulled your body up, and your head turned to the nightstand to see what time it was. Internally you panicked when the clock read '822am.' You blinked, and you nibbled at your bottom lip. 'I've got to get ready.'


	4. Mass

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. PREPARE YOURSELVES. Hahaha super smutty. 

Your face turned bright red as you stood at the very bottom in front of the church. You were still in a daze. 'I can't believe I still have to come for our session at 9.' As much as your mind was slightly dreading what was in store for you, your body was ready. You slowly ascended up the stairs, and you took a sharp breath inwards as you tugged the door open. The church was empty. Not a soul in sight. The only sounds you heard were your own boots thudding against the floor as you stepped down the middle row between the pews. You were started when Kylo's voice chimed through the room when he stepped from behind the curtain.

"Hello again, sweet thing. How's your ass doing?" Kylo's tone was mocking, cruel. He skimmed your outfit choice over. A large baggy sweater with leggings underneath. He tipped his head upwards, licking his lips slowly. "Come on. I've got your next punishment ready." He stepped to you, now his footsteps echoing through the room. He snatched your wrist up, and he led you over to the confession booth. This time, he stepped in first after he opened the door. He pulled you inside, and demanded sternly for you to close the door.

You turned slightly, grabbing the handle and closing yourself into the small space with him. There wasn't much room to move. Your anxiety starting flaring, and your chest got tight. "Father Ren, I don't like small spaces remember?" Your eyes searched his for remorse. There was none. He released your wrist, and his hands went to the end of your sweater, tugging it up. He quickly grabbed the band of your leggings and tugged them down. He shot his hands back up your body, gripping onto your hips and spun your body around. "Father Ren..."

"Shhh, sweet thing. Just let your daddy take care of you. You wanted my cock right?" Kylo wasn't going to fuck you. He was going to tease you. He was going to drive you mad slowly. He pulled one hand back, putting it to his pants and he undid them. "You're going to have to be very quiet. Father Vic is going to be doing a sermon." He released his throbbing length from its confines, and he pulled you backwards, lowering you down onto his lap. He wrapped his arm around your waist, and put it between your legs, putting his cock against your clit. He lowered his chin down onto you shoulder, and he whispered into your ear through a deep growl. "Use my cock to make yourself cum." He held onto your hip with his other hand, and slid your body forwards, pressing your clit against the side of his cock. He smirked when he heard you moan. "Shhh."

Your face flushed as Kylo's cock throbbed against your clit. Your pussy was dripping, slicking the lower part of his cock already. Your hands reached to your sides, and you gripped them into his thighs, biting down on your lip to silence yourself. Your legs were between his, and they parted slightly, and pushed into the floor. Your hips bucked up, rubbing your clit against his cock. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, pleasure already drowning you. Your head leaned back into his shoulder, and you let out a moan through your gritted teeth. 'Oh fuck. I have to be quiet.'

Kylo groaned softly when you started bucking your hips up. He could feel your heartbeat against his cock, and it was beating rapidly. He heard the moan escape from your lips, and he whispered directly into your ear. "I said, be quiet. Don't make me have to silence your mouth." He tightened his arm around your waist, and he pulled your body upwards. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt how wet your pussy was. "You want this cock don't you?"

"Y..yes." You made sure that you used the smallest of whispers when you spoke. You felt like you were screaming though. Not that it mattered. The rest of the world seemed to fade away, and it was just you and Kylo. Your fingers dug into the fabric of his pants, and down into his skin. You whimpered when he pulled you upwards. Your feet flattened against the floor, and your body twisted around a bit.

There was an eruption of voices that suddenly filled the church, and it made you and Kylo both draw your attention to the door. Your eyes widened, and you gasped when Kylo's other hand came up and cupped over your mouth silencing you. He breathed heavily into your ear, sending chills down your spine. He pushed your hips back down, and pulled them back up sliding your clit up and down his length.

You bit down onto his palm, moaning into it. You were surprised when he didn't pull away, or strike at you. He just grunted into your air. 'Fuck, he's so fucking kinky. I'm so kinky.' You'd never thought in your entire life you'd be getting sexually tormented by anyone in your life. Not like this. Not by a priest either. Something about it was strangely erotic. It made your pussy ache with desperation, and a desire to be filled. You didn't want to be a virgin anymore. You didn't want him to tease you anymore. You wanted him to take you. Right now. Right here. You ground your teeth over the skin of his palm and you took control of the movements of your hips. You bucked against him wildly, and your body pressed harder into his.

Kylo smirked when you started going wild against him. He'd let you have control, for the moment. He listened attentively to the noise going on outside of the confession booth, and he heard Vic start the reading from the bible. He drew his attention back to you, and he spoke softly. "You like getting off with all these people right beyond that door? Imagine how it would feel if I was actually inside of you." He pulled his hand off of your mouth, and down to your side. He slid his arm from around you, and he hoisted your body upwards. "Like this." He slowly lowered your hips down, your pussy hovering right above the head of his cock. He still wasn't going to fuck you. He was just teasing you. He enjoyed it. He loved how much of a needy little mess you were turning into. He slowly lowered you down, just the head of his large cock just barely slipping into you. It twitched and pulsed inside of your pulsing and dripping opening. He only pushed in just a little bit, and he growled when you moaned loudly. He pulled your hips back up, and he slammed your body back down onto his lap. He put his mouth to your neck, and he grazed his teeth over it.

Your right hand shot up, and covered your mouth. You weren't sure if anyone outside of the confession booth had heard you or not, but Kylo's reaction sent fear through you. He was not happy about you being loud. 'Then you shouldn't be teasing me like this if you don't want me to be a moaning needy mess.' It was kind of amusing to you how angry he got over that. 'How much trouble would he be in if someone found us like this? How much trouble would I be in?' That thought ended quickly, not wanting to get in trouble yourself. You gasped when he bit your neck, and you moaned into your hand. Your hips bucked back up, and your eyes clamped shut when your clit brushed against his cock.

Kylo sucked at the skin on your neck, leaving a mark intentionally. Marking you. He pulled his head up, gasping for air, and he flicked his tongue out trailing it up to your ear. "I'm going to make you cum so hard and I don't even have to fuck you. Such a sinful thing." He could tell by how much your body was tensing up, and loosening that your climax was coming on. He'd make you cum, not once but, twice. He wanted to make sure you were good and tired by the time he was done with you. He wanted to see how much you could handle. He bucked his hips up, his cock pressing against your clit harder, and he grunted when he felt his cock get wetter when you came. He held onto your body hard, holding you in place on top of him. He kept bucking up though, and he felt you shudder. "We're not done. Stand up on the bench. Put that pussy in my mouth." He lifted your body upwards, and spun you around.

Your legs were shaking when you stood up, and you whimpered when he spun you around. Your eyes kept fluttering through your blurry vision. He hadn't even fucked you, and you just exploded on him. You were kind of embarrassed about it, but you pushed that feeling aside quickly. His words filled your mind, spinning around. You could hear Vic's voice from outside of the booth, and you nibbled at your bottom lip. You bent at the waist, and you tugged your boot off, and then your leggings from around one leg. You stepped up onto the side of the bench, and used the wall to help get your foot up onto the other one. There wasn't much room, you had to literally crouch down from this position. You gulped when he grabbed your ass, and tugged your body forwards.

Kylo's face buried itself between your legs, his tongue going right for you cum soaked pussy. He lapped at it greedily, and he gripped onto your ass cheeks hard so you stayed in place. His cock was aching for release. He was turned on. He wanted to cum, but he was going to be patient. He had one goal in mind right now. Making you melt into his mouth. He plunged his tongue into your opening, and he groaned against it.

Vibrations shot through your core, and your fingers dug into the sides of the walls, scraping down it. You quickly flattened them, pressing hard into them. You didn't want someone's attention being drawn to scratches from inside of the booth. Your eyes were locked onto the top of his head, admiring how soft and luscious his jet black locks were. They were always so well placed. Your mind quickly shifted from how good his hair looked to how good his tongue felt inside of you. Your muscles tightened, your hips bucking into his face, and your lowered your forehead down onto the top of his head. It was an uncomfortable position but you didn't even care.

Vic had heard shifting around and some noises from the confession stand, and he skimmed his eyes over everyone in the pews making sure they weren't being drawn to that instead of his sermon. He raised his voice, trying to drown out the noise. He was fully aware that Kylo was doing something to you in there, he just didn't know what. He looked back down at his opened bible in his hands, and he started pacing around the middle row, between the pews. He was keeping the people distracted.

Kylo's tongue twisted about inside of you, and he slid his thumb over to your ass, and he pushed it inside. He started pumping it into you, and he grunted when you let out a small moan. He wanted to tell you to be quiet, but he didn't want to stop lapping at you. He didn't want to stop dragging his tongue up against the roof of your pussy, or against the walls. He was losing himself to his own arousal and yours.

You couldn't hold yourself up anymore. Your feet had been slipping off of the bench, and your hands down the wall. Your head shot up when he shoved his thumb into your still sore ass, and you lost it. You couldn't hold back the moan that you had built up in your throat. Your legs were shaking at this point as another climax slowly started building. Your right heel slid off of the bench, and it fell to the floor, causing a butterfly effect.

Kylo stared blankly as your body pulled away from him, and you were standing in front of him, completely embarrassed. He licked his lips, and he narrowed his eyes. "Sit down." He rose to his feet, and he wedged himself up against the wall so you could take his seated position. He grabbed your chin, and he snapped your head up. "When I tell you to be quiet, I mean it. You hear that?" He fell silent, letting you hear how quiet it was throughout the church now. "They're doing prayers. Now shut your sweet little mouth, and sit down, and spread your legs so I can finish making you cum." He pulled his hand back, and he smirked when you lowered yourself down, and spread your legs apart. He lowered himself to his knees in front of you, and he grabbed onto your thighs, and put his mouth right back to your pussy, shoving his tongue back into you as if it'd never been taken out.

Your hands grabbed onto the edge of the bench, and your back pressed hard against the wall as Kylo's wet muscle twisted about inside of you again. 'Least he's not thumb fucking my ass...' As soon as the thought came, you were disappointed that he wasn't. 'What is wrong with me?' Your head tilted back as he rapidly fucked you with his tongue. You were turning into a mess all over again. Your thighs clenched under his hard grasp, and your hips started bucking up into his face as your orgasm started to come on again.

Kylo's tongue didn't let up. He was growing more and more impatient as the seconds passed. His cock was pushed up against the side of the bench, and it was slightly painful. Though the pressure felt kind of good. It was more than he had before. He found some pleasure in it. He twisted from side to side, pulled it back, and then shoved it back in. He grunted against you when you absolutely exploded against him. It was perfect timing to cause the church goers broke out into song, drowning out the sound of your moan you hadn't been able to keep inside. He tongue fucked you through your bliss, and he finally pulled his head up, and he looked to your red, sweat covered face. "My turn. Get on your knees." He slid his hands up to your wrists, and he pulled you up to your feet, leaving you no time to collect yourself. He slid his body past yours, and he sat back down. "Suck me, and then get on top of me. I want you to stroke me while I rub your clit with my cock again." He lowered himself down onto the seat, which was incredibly warm now.

You were light headed from the intensity of your orgasm, but you did as you were told without thought. You got to your knees before him, and brought your mouth down to the head of his cock. You swiped your tongue over the top, and the salty taste made your taste buds stand at attention. You didn't mind though. You slacked your jaw, straining as you lowered your lips down around his girthy large length. 'He's so big. He's going to totally destroy me if he ever actually fucks me.' If you could barely take him into your mouth, whos to say you were going to be able to take him in your pussy. The idea of it made you shudder slightly. You wasted no time in starting to bob your head up and down quickly.

Kylo only let you suck him for a few minutes. He was too impatient, and he wanted to get back to teasing you. He slid his hands through your hair, and he pulled you up by it. He smirked when you gasped softly, and he released your hair. He lowered his hand down to your hips again, and he pulled you backwards, forcing you back onto his lap. He used his right hand to put his cock against your clit again, and he pushed your body forwards. "Stroke it." He pulled his hand back to your hip, and he waited for you to obey.

You had to hold onto him with one hand, your left hand, so you had to use your right hand to grab onto his saliva covered length. You kept it pressed against your clit, but you wrapped your fingers around the top part, and you started stroking him.

Kylo grunted into your ear, breathing out heavily as you started pumping him. His cock was twitching against your clit again, and he rolled his eyes into his head. "Shit. I'm gunna cum soon. You better cum to." He wasn't asking, or suggesting. If you didn't cum, he was going to do something. Punish you in some way. He bucked his body up, making your body go up too.

You whimpered at his words. You focused on how good it felt with his cock so close to your pussy again. It truly was mind blowing. You clenched your eyes shut, giving into the pleasure, and the white hot bliss, and you slammed your hips upwards, moaning out as another orgasm came on. Your chest rose up and down as you panted through labored breaths.

"Good girl." Kylo praised, and he shot his seed out up against your hand, and all over the bottom part of your shirt. He kept bucking upwards through his shudders. After a couple seconds he stilled, and he put his hand onto your back. "Now, be a good girl, and go join mass." He helped usher you up to your feet, and he watched as you scrambled to put your clothes back on. He chuckled softly, and he put his now limp length back into his pants doing himself back up. He waited for you to take your exit out of the confession stand, and then he stepped out a couple minutes later. He was glad to see that everyone was distracted by Vic's ongoing sermon, and he stepped to the pew you were in, and he sat beside you. He placed his hand down onto your legging covered thigh, and he turned his head to you smirking.

You were dumbfounded. 'How can he be so fucking casual?' You were a nervous wreck. No one had turned to look at the confession booth when you came out of, which you silently thanked whatever powers that be were. But for Kylo to come out, and just sit beside you with his hand on your fucking thigh? 'Hooooowwww?' Your leg started shaking and you whimpered when he gripped it hard, forcing it to lay still.

The rest of mass was nerve wracking to say the least. As soon as it was over, you scattered to your feet, and wedged your body past Kylo's but he grabbed your wrist, and rose to his feet, and tugged you back to him. You shuddered when he whispered into your ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow's the day I actually fuck your innocence away." Kylo grunted into your ear, and he released your wrist, watching with amusement as you scurried out of the church. He turned to his side hearing Vic's well known footsteps.

"Well, how'd that go?"

Kylo smirked. "Good. She'll be a begging mess before I'm done with her. That darkness will come out. I haven't decided how I'm going to take her virginity yet." He shrugged. "We'll see."


	5. One Father, Two Father

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Once again, the sins are REAL. Smutty smutty smut smut. 

"Lovely weather we're having isn't it?" Kylo's fingers pulled away from his lips. He'd been chewing on them, anticipating your arrival.

You narrowed your eyes as you ascended up the stairs. "It's alright. Can we talk about something?" You tone was mildly bitter.

"What's that sweet thing?" Intrigued, Kylo's golden-emerald eyes locked into yours. His hand came down at his side.

You pursed your lips together, and that was when you noticed that he was in casual wear. He had on black jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt. 'He look so different. I seemingly forget that he's actually a person, and not just a priest....all the time.' He'd called you in the middle of the night and demanded that you meet him out front of the church in the morning. You'd reluctantly obliged, half-asleep. When you woke up, that's when it hit you. You hadn't been expecting him to be dressed in regular clothes though. You were slightly thrown off. You were silent for a lot longer than you thought you'd been as you eyed him up and down.

"Sweet thing?" Kylo rose a brow into the air. He stepped off of the side of the building, and his hand shot up, wrapping around your throat. He put his mouth down to your ear, and he spoke into it sternly. "If you've got something to say, say it." He pulled his head back, looking right into your eyes again.

Your throat clenched under his hand. You gulped. "Uh..I was going to say I don't think it's fair what you're doing to me. You can't just tease me like that. You can't-"

Kylo cut you off. "I can do whatever I want." He spun both your bodies around, slamming your back up against the wall. He pressed his body into yours, his groin gyrating into yours. "You want to be fucked don't you? You want me to finally take your innocence away." He pressed his lips to yours, and he spoke against them breathing hard. "Beg for it, or you don't get anything."

"I...I'm not begging for it. Just take me. You know you want to." Maybe turning the tables around on him would work. He wanted to play hard to get? You could do that. You arched your back up, grinding against him, and moaning against his lips.

Kylo didn't like that. He saw right through you. He pulled his lips away, and he yanked you from off of the wall. "Bad girl." He dragged you to the door of the church, reaching for it and tugging it open. He pulled you inside by your throat and through the church. He shoved you down to your knees in the middle of the church, pulling his hand from your neck. He put it on top of your head, and he let out a deep sigh. "Now you're going to suck my cock right here. In the middle of the church. Where anyone can just walk in. You want to be a fucking tease?" He paused. "Or try to be? Your antics don't work on me sweet thing." He undid the button of his jeans, and tugged his zipper down. He pulled his cock out, and he slid his hand down the side of your cheek, and put it under your chin tugging your head up. "Now, take daddys cock like a good girl." He pushed the head of his cock to your lips, and he grunted when you opened wide for him. "Believe me when I tell you, I want to fuck you. It's not time. You're not ready."

You would have begged to differ but your mouth was preoccupied. Your lips wrapped around Kylo's cock tightly, and you took him as far into your throat as you could without gagging. He fixed that. He shoved his hips forwards, making you do the very thing, you didn't want to do. Your eyes stared up at his face, seeing the lust in them as he started fucking your throat.

Vic stepped out from behind the curtain, on his way to go do a bible study. He stopped abruptly when he saw the sight before him. He cleared his throat, and Kylo's head snapped to him. "Uhm,"

"Fuck her ass." Kylo's words were bitter. Demanding.

Vic blinked a couple times, and he dropped his books down to the floor, and walked across the floor to behind you. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Kylo grunted loudly, picking up his pace. He rolled his eyes when you started choking on him. "Now."

Vic didn't waste another second. He quickly undid his pants, and he crouched behind you. He grabbed onto your waist, and he lifted your body up, making sure he didn't pull your mouth from Kylo's cock. He slid your skirt upwards, exposing your ass cheeks even more. "No panties. It's almost like she expected this to happen." He licked his lips, and he gathered spit into his mouth, and let it drip down onto your ass and down onto his cock. He pushed the head of his cock to your ass, and he slowly worked himself inside. He growled when he got all the way inside of you, and he started a quick pace. He put his hand on the upper part of your back, keeping your upper half held down. His free arm wrapped around you, holding your lower half in place as he started fucking you.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes flashed darkly. "Don't wait for her to cum. Cum whenever you want. She wanted to try to mess with me? I'm going to mess with her. She WILL beg." He was certain of it. He spoke confidently. He knew he'd get you to break. He put his hands on the top of your head, pushing you further down onto him, as he bucked his hips upwards. "When you're done Father Vic, go get my box of toys. She's going to learn what happens when she messes with the wrong people."

Vic nodded, and he let out a grunt. He slammed his hips against your ass hard, your whole body jolting as he did. He wanted to lower his hand down to your clit and rub at it so you'd cum, but he didn't want to piss Kylo off. Kylo mad was not a pretty sight. He'd only seen it a few times, but that was all he needed to know he didn't want to be the recipient of that anger.

Your ass felt like it was on fire. There was a tinge of pain when Vic had first pushed into you, but now it was starting to mix with pleasure. You shouldn't of been enjoying this as much as you were. You knew it was wrong, but you didn't care. You should have been worried that someone might come into the church to innocently try to pray, or find solace in the priests, but you weren't even giving it a second thought. Your mind was too busy thinking about the events unfolding right now. Vic's cock in your ass, and Kylo's cock in your mouth. When Kylo told Vic to get his box of toys, your mind raced. You could only assume that whatever was in that box had to be sexual, right? Or so you hoped. 'God, if he's going to sexually deprive me, I'm going to break...' If those were Kylo's intentions, you would be begging for him to get you to cum before the day was over. There was no way you'd be able to stop yourself. You felt saliva drip down the corners of your mouths as you kept gagging against Kylo's cock slamming into the back if your throat. Your eyes watered a bit, and you just let your body melt into them.

Vicrul smirked feeling the tenseness disappear, and his piercing blue eyes looked to Kylo's golden-emerald ones. "She's giving in already. Why can't I rub her clit?" He sounded almost desperate.

Kylo shook his head. "I said no. She doesn't get to cum yet. She's being punished." He focused his attention back down to you, and he cocked his head to the side when he saw tears coming from your eyes. "Aww, sweet thing. Don't worry, as soon as you beg, you'll get all the orgasms you can handle. Maybe you'll even get daddy's cock." He was slightly mocking you. He slid his hand down, brushing his thumb on the under side of your eye, and wiping away the tear there. "But only if you beg."

Your heart started racing as Kylo's words flooded your mind. You started thinking about you being tied up to that cross table in the back room, and how he'd cut into you making blood drip down on your pussy. You reminisced how he had tongue fucked you, and rubbed your clit with that blade. 'That's all I want again, its to get fucked with your tongue...or your fingers...or your cock.' There was a part of you that wished he could hear your thoughts. It would make this whole situation less awkward. You wouldn't have to verbally beg for anything. You could just beg in your mind.

Vic grunted, still slamming into your ass. His climax was getting closer and closer. "Can I cum in her?"

"I don't give a fuck." Kylo spat. He didn't give a fuck if Vic cam in your ass or not. It wasn't like he was fucking your pussy. That was his, and his alone. No one else. He bent at the waist, and he slicked his hands with your saliva. He heard Vic's groans and moans getting louder, and felt your body starting to jolt more as he cam. He narrowed his eyes, looking back up to the short black haired male. "Done? Go get my toys."

Vic let out a deep sigh, pulling his body away from yours. He quickly put his cock back into his pants, and he hurried out of the room. He'd stopped briefly to pick up his bible. 'Guess I'm not going to bible study.' He wasn't butt hurt about it. In fact, he was kind of ecstatic about it. He'd rather be doing this than some study bible study anyways. He hurried to the door at the end of the hallway, and he opened it.

Kylo put both hands flat against your cheeks, holding you still and he shot his seed into the back of your throat, still bucking into you through his wave of pleasure. He pulled his hips back, and his right hand off your cheek, but he smacked you after. "Don't ever try that shit again. Understand?" He quickly grabbed your throat, tugging your body upwards. There was cum dripping from your lips, and he smirked. "Filthy girl. Let's go." He pulled you through the church to the back room, and back into the room he'd eaten you out in. He pushed you through the doorway, and he growled. "You know what to do."

You didn't fight him at all. In fact, you were more than willing to let him do what he was going to do. Even if it was orgasm denial, you wanted it. You just wanted his mouth on you. You wanted him to touch you. You could feel Vic's cum seeping from your ass, and down your ass cheeks. It was hot. It was warm. You slowly climbed up onto the cross, but Kylo spoke sternly.

"No. Get undressed." Kylo waited for you to climb back down, and strip down. His golden-emerald eyes skimmed up and down your body. He approved of the sight he saw. "Those lashes aren't ever going to get to heal." He motioned for you to get back onto the cross. He spun his head around when Vic opened the door, the creaks echoing through the room. "Ah, yes. Put them on the table over there Father Vic. Take out the collar."

Vic smirked, using his foot to close the door, and he sauntered across the room towards where the cupboard of Kylo's other play toys were. He placed the box down onto the top of the counter, and he opened it. He reached inside, and he grabbed out a thick leather collar with a large circular loop in the front. "Is there-"

"Just that." Kylo pointed to your only free wrist. "Bind her, and put the collar on."

Your head was leaned back on the granite table, and you were looking at Vic from an upside angle. When you saw the collar in his hands, you blushed. "Is that for me?"

"Well who else would it be for sweet thing?" Kylo chuckled. You truly were a naive little thing. He was going to enjoy changing that. He stepped to the table, and he looked your chained up body up and down. "Tell me what you wanted me to do to you while you were fucking yourself in the ass?" Now that he thought about it, you had no problem begging for it then, what was the problem now? He sneered, and he stepped around the cross shaped table stopping when he was hovering right above your head. He tipped his head down, and he stared down at you. "Why can't you just beg like that now? Are you embarrassed?" He shot a look to Vic. "Is it cause he's here?"

"No. It's not that." You didn't mind that Vic was there. That wasn't it at all. You were just too embarrassed to say it to Kylo's face. It was different being alone in your room with no priests there. The whole idea of begging a priest to fuck you was still mind boggling and you weren't sure you were ever going to get over that. "I just..I can't."

Kylo's head lowered, and he hovered his mouth above yours. "You will." He gathered a wad of spit in his mouth, and he let it drip down over his bottom lip, down onto yours. His right hand came up, and he smeared his spit across your lips, and shoved two saliva covered fingers into your mouth, wiggling them around. "You will do just that, sweet thing. When I'm done with you, you're going to be begging for more, and more, and more." His words were venomous. Dark. He pushed them down into the back of your throat, pressing them against your tongue, forcing you to gag. He pulled them back out, and he rubbed them over your cheek. His eyes trailed down to the leather collar around your throat, and he smirked. "You're going to wear that from now on."

"But-"

"No buts." Vic chimed in harshly. "Do as you're told, sinner." He was at your side, his eyes twinkling with lust. "So are you going to fuck her today Father Ren?" He couldn't wait to see how you'd react once you got fucked for the first time. He wanted to see your facial expressions, what your body did. He wanted to know if you'd explode all over Kylo's cock or not. He was just a curious man. He licked his lips. "Can I eat her out?"

"Go for it." Kylo had other plans for you right now. He turned his body around, and he stepped towards the counter, peering into his box of toys. He reached inside and pulled out nipple clamps. "These will look nice on you." He turned back to you, leaning over the top of your body, his groin covering your face. He clamped one onto your left nipple, and then the right one. He pulled his body back up, and he chuckled a lot darker this time when he heard you gasping for air. "Did I smother you with my cock?" He spun on his heels back to his box of goodies. "How about this?" He reached inside, and he pulled out a large O ring gag. "I can still fuck her mouth." He dangled it in the air, seeking Vic's opinion on it.

Vic had climbed up onto the table between your legs. He slid his hands up your soft, shaved legs, and he stopped when he got to your abdomen. He glanced up at Kylo, and he cocked his head to the side. "Nah. Got anything else?"

Kylo pursed his lips together, and he took a minute to contemplate. "I do." He dropped the O ring back into the box and he searched it over. He pulled out a dully spiked ball gag, and he held that up. "This?"

"Oh shit." That was Vic's way of approving of Kylo's toy. "Is it going to cut her mouth open?"

"No, but it's going to be uncomfortable." Kylo twisted back around to you, taking the two leather straps in his hands, and he lowered the dully spiked rubber ball to your mouth. "Open up sweet thing." He gently pushed it inside your mouth, and he pulled the straps around the side of your face, and picked your head up so he could secure them together behind your head. He placed your head back down, and he took a minute to admire how your mouth strained against it. "Don't move too much. They're dull but they still might cut you."

Your face flushed of color when the metal spikes rubbed up against your cheeks. Your body tensed up as you just laid there. It wasn't hard to hold still right now. That lasted only for a few seconds when Vic's tongue lapped at your clit. Your hips bucked up, and your head tilted down. You winced when the spikes moved a bit. 'Holysweetmotherofgod. Is he trying to fuck me up?' Your eyes clamped shut tightly as Vic started rapidly at your clit.

Kylo turned back to his box of goodies, and he looked all his toys over. "What now? What now?" He grimaced when he got his next idea. He pulled out a leather paddle, and he spun back around. He placed it on the side of your head. He spun back around, and he pushed the box aside. He opened the glass cupboard, and he reached for his large knife. The same blade he'd used to cut into you before. He whipped around, and he looked down at your face. He reached down for the ring of your collar, and he tugged it. "Don't be trying to go to sleep now."

You whimpered against the spiked gag, spit seeping down your face. Your tongue flicked up against it, as you tried to talk. All that came out were muffled noises. Your eyes softened as you stared up at Kylo's face. They were pleading him. Not to let you go, or stop, but for more. Whatever he was planning with the blade, you wanted it. Whatever he had planned for the paddle, you were ready. Your hips bucked up off of the table into Vic's mouth as he plunged his tongue in and out of you.

Kylo smirked, and he picked the paddle up, and he smacked the leather end of it against your cheek. His cock was aching inside of his pants. He could feel that he was seeping from his head, but he paid it no mind. It was hard to be honest. Every slight movement made his boxers press against him. He smacked your cheek over and over again until it started getting red. "You like Father Vic eating you out?" He searched your face with his darkened eyes.

Vic's thumb rubbed at your clit hard, his tongue dragging up against the roof of your pussy. He grunted against it. He wasn't sure how long he could hold back for. He wanted inside of you. He reached his other hand down to his pants, and he undid them again. He glanced up to Kylo who was busy at your side, dragging the blade over your chest, drawing blood. He was entranced with it. He was distracted. He grabbed a hold of his cock, and he started pumping himself. He pulled his head up, licking his lips. He gave Kylo one last look, and he inched his body upwards. He'd just gotten his cock lined up with your pussy, and he felt a hard pressure against his chest and it was hard to breathe. He gasped for air, and his piercing eyes side glanced to Kylo.

Kylo had punched Vic right in the solar plex the second he saw what he was doing. "I said no. Get the fuck down. Now this is your job." He handed the knife to him, and he narrowed his eyes. "Off."

Vic was still gasping for air, but he climbed off of the table in defeat. He took the blade from Kylo, and he stepped to your side. "What...am I doing?" His words came out through a labored breath.

"Cut her open. Make her bleeds." Kylo spat. He stipped himself down, dropping his clothes to the floor. He climbed up onto the table, and his eyes slowly moved up your body all the way to your face. When your eyes met his, he smirked and tipped his head to the side. "I've decided I don't want you to beg anymore. I know you want this." He inched his body up to yours. "But you're still not going to get it. Father Vic and I are going to use you as our cum rag." He licked his lips, and he lowered his head between your legs, and he started lapping at your clit. He brought two fingers up to your pussy, and he just barely pushed them inside of you. His fingers were longer than yours, and he didn't want to accidentally break your hymen with them. That was for his cock only. He wiggled them around, and he started pumping them into you the same pace he was lapping at your clit at.

Your mind flooded instantly, turning into a pile of mush when Kylo started touching you. Vic's touch was nice but Kylo's, it was mind blowing. All he had to do was touch you, and your body turned to goosh. Your eyes fluttered open and shut as your pleasure grew more and more. You winced a bit when Vic cut a gash right under your breasts. The nipple clamps were starting to make your nippls very sensitive. Your whole body was being overwhelmed by the waves of euphoria that kept crashing into you. Your eyes watched as the blood trailed down your body. You wanted bloody fingers in your mouth. You whimpered through the spiked gag hoping that one of the two men would get what you wanted.

Kylo's face scrunched, and he pulled it up from between your legs. "Why are you whining?" He looked to your hand moving around, and he saw you pointing at the blood. A lightbulb went off in his head, and he looked to Vic. "Ohh. You want blood." He chuckled softly, and he sighed. "Give her some blood Vic."

"Will do." Vic smirked, and he placed the blade down onto your stomach. He slid his hand over the gash he made, covering his fingers, and his palm. He grabbed ahold of his cock, coating his cock in your blood, and then he slid his hand back over the bloody area. He stepped around the table, the blood dripping from his fingers along your body as he did. He stopped at the head of the table, and he looked down at your face. "I'll take that out for you." He used his non-bloody hand to push your head up, and he undid the straps around it. He pulled the spiked gag from your mouth, and he placed it down onto the table. He shoved his entire hand over your mouth. "Lick it."

Your tongue flicked upwards, and you lapped as much blood as you could gett off of his hand. You moaned against it, and when he pulled it off, you swallowed hard. "More."

"More?" Vic looked contemplative a minute. "Alright." He put his slightly bloody hand to one side of your face, and he grabbed the other side with his other hand, and he pushed his blood covered cock to your lips. He slid head head to the back of your throat, and he started bucking into you. He grunted softly.

Kylo's tongue didn't let up from its twisting, and turning. He flicked it up and down and side to side. He rubbed at your clit hard, and he pumped his cock fast and hard. He was slowly being consumed by his lust. He didn't want to give into it. He vibrated his mouth against yours, and he grunted when your body started shaking under him. He could hear you tugging at your restraints, and that was another signal he got that you were going to cum. He so desperately wanted to know what you felt like cumming on his cock. He didn't give in though. He continued his ministrations against you as you exploded against his tongue and mouth. He lapped up your cum like a greedy animal. He was absolutely feral. He pulled his head up, and he growled. "I've got to feel you." He slid his body up, and he lowered his hips down, pushing his cock to your opening. He pushed just the head inside of you, and he rubbed at your clit again. He was going to make you cum again, but this time he'd get to experience a slight sensation of what it felt like. He was holding everything back by not taking you right here. He could feel you pulsing and clenching around him.

Vic leaned his body down, suffocating you under his abdomen. He didn't care. He was trying to grab for the blade on your stomach. He had to stretch his fingers out, and he finally got a hold of it. He dragged the sharp end up the middle of your chest, cutting into the skin, and he pulled his body up again. He increased his pace into your mouth, and he rolled his head from side to side. "Can I cover her in cuts?"

"Do it." Kylo's voice was low, guttural. He inched his head in just a little more, but not enough to break you open. He pulled his hips back, and then pushed them forwards again. This was teasing him just as much as it was teasing you. It was driving him insane. He took a sharp breath inwards, trying to breath through his desire. He was stronger than this. He had to be. He applied more pressure to your clit, and he felt how sensitive you still were from your last orgasm by the shudders that kept running up and down your body. You were shaking violently when your next orgasm hit and your muffled moans were reverberating off of the walls throughout the entire room. Kylo couldn't hold his climax back anymore. He shot his seed into your pussy, bucking slightly as he did. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and he stilled inside of you twitching about. His chest rose up and down and he growled. "Enough."

It was perfect timing. Vic had just cam. He bucked into you a couple more times, and he pulled his cock from your mouth. He cupped his hand over your mouth. "Swallow." He waited for you to oblige, and he smirked. "Such an obedient girl." He was praising you. He pulled his hand up and he stepped back. He looked to Kylo with concern. "What?"

Kylo inched up your body, lowering his down onto yours, and his face above yours. His golden-emerald eyes twinkling with desire. "Now, you'll be a good girl and go home. Get cleaned up, and then you'll meet me at that cute little cafe on Main street for lunch." He wasn't asking. The left corner of his eye twitched. "Understand?"

"Yes Father." You cooed softly, totally out of breath. You were so fucking overwhelmed it wasn't even funny. Kylo had almost fucked you, again. It was starting to drive you mad. If he didn't fuck you soon, you'd combust from sexual frustration. It didn't matter how many times you came. You just kept thinking about how his cock would feel inside of you. You whimpered when Vic undid your restraints, and Kylo pulled your body upwards. He pulled the clamps off of your nipples and tossed them to the side. He slid off of the table, and he pulled you to your feet. "Go. I'll see you in a bit." He winked at you, and he bent down grabbing his clothes, and he exited the room.

"I've got to get to my bible study." Vic rolled his eyes annoyed. He didn't know what time it was. He was hoping so much time had past that he wouldn't be able to reconcile it. He'd just play it off like something came up. He took his exit to.

You leaned against the cross shaped table, and you just took a minute to collect yourself. You needed more than just a minute. Your pussy was dripping cum, and your body was dripping blood. You needed a shower. Bad. Your mind raced as you dressed yourself, your clothes saturating in blood once they were on. You were once again in a fog as you took your exit out of the church and made your way back to your house.


	6. The 'Gathering'

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutty, as always, extra smutty, and drug use. 

Cardo- Bill Skargard, Ushar- Cody Fern, and Vic-Ian Somerhalder

Your thick black stiletto heels clicked against the sidewalk as you approached the little cafe tucked between a little bookstore, and a little pharmacy. You'd thrown on a little black dress, skin tight, mid-thigh length, spaghetti straps, and a low v-cut neck. You'd worn it one other time, to a rinky dink little party your friends had thrown a few years back. After that night you tucked it into the farthest corner of your closet, never wanting it to see the light of day again. However, when you were frantically looking for something to wear, as your fingers slid across it, you just felt like this was appropriate to wear. You'd thrown on a matching bra and panty set, and thigh high fishnet stockings. On your way out the door, you grabbed your little leather jacket off of the hook on the wall, and tugged it on as you stepped out of the door.

As you got to the glass door, your eyes skimmed the entire inside of the cafe searching for Kylo. You'd found him in the far right corner, sitting near the window, peering down at a newspaper, and occasionally taking a sip from his cup of what you assumed to be coffee?

'Why am I so nervous? It's not like the man hasn't seen me completely naked, and stuffed with two cocks. Get it together.' You took a sharp inhale of breath through your nostrils. They flared out when you pushed the air back out. Your chest felt slightly tight. Your hands were shaking. You cleared your throat, mustering the courage to open the door and go inside. Your fingers curled around the cool metal door handle, and you pulled the door open. You stepped up the single step into the cafe.

You swallowed hard when everyone's head in the cafe turned to you as the bell hanging off of the top of the door, dinged. It made your heart sink into your stomach. Your heels thudded against the wooden floors as you stepped further into the cafe. You sighed when everyone went back to doing what they'd been doing previously. 'How comforting.' You mused to yourself mentally, and you spun your body around, your eyes locking into Kylo's who had looked up from his paper. As you approached the circular table, your thighs clenched together. There was obvious sexual tension coursing between your gazes, and you tried to ignore it. "Father Ren." You bit your bottom lip nervously.

Kylo rose from his seated position, and he stepped around the table, and to you. He slid one hand up around the small of your back, and he leaned in planting a kiss upon the side of your cheek. "Please, call me Kylo when we're not having our sessions." He pulled away from you smirking as he saw your cheeks lit up. He stepped to your side, grabbing the back part of your chair, and tugging it around the side of the table, closer to his. "Sit."

'A freak behind closed doors, a total gentleman in the streets.' Your face flushed, and you stepped around the table, lowering yourself down into the small wooden chair. You turned your head, your eyes trailing up and down his completely dark red suit. 'Nice change of tone.' You sighed softly, grabbing the stap of your pocket book, and slung it over the back of the chair. Your attention was drawn back to Kylo when he took his seat again. "So-"

Kylo cut you off. "I just want to have lunch with you. Is that okay? Thought we'd change things up a bit." His tone was kind again. The last time you'd heard him be this gentle was the first time you'd spoken to him in front of the church. He reached his right hand out, placing it onto the bare skin of your thigh. He leaned his head down, and he put his mouth to your ear. "If you're a good girl, you'll finally get my cock." He brushed his fingers up against the inner part of your thigh, and he moaned softly into your ear. He could feel you squirming and forcing the moan that was built in the back of your throat back down. He chuckled softly, and he pulled his hand back, lowering it to his side. "I also thought we could come to a less intimidating setting so I can try and learn more about you." His left hand rose, sliding across the wooden table, his middle finger curling around the handle of his coffee cup. He lifted it off of the table, and put the brim to his lips. He took a small sip, and he smiled after. "I took the liberty of ordering you food. I didn't know what you wanted to drink."

You were already a puddle against your black panties. 'He's going to finally fuck me. Oh sweet lord, have mercy.' You barely registered the rest of his words. Your mind was stuck on his. How were you supposed to focus when he'd just teased you, and got you all worked up like that. Now your foot was starting to jiggle in anticipation. Your thighs pressed together, and you rubbed them back and forth a couple times.

"Relax sweet thing. Patience is important. It'll make it so much better when it finally happens." Kylo was thoroughly enjoying how unfocused you were. His head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching the table. "Ah, hello Cardo."

Cardo's eyes narrowed into Kylo's golden-emerald ones. He shook his head violently, his slicked back dirty blond locks moving slightly. "Father Ren." He was a priest as well, but he also was a host on days he wasn't working for the church. He'd needed the money, and it passed the time. He shifted his green eyes shimmering with amusement when he looked you up and down. "Who's the fox?" He winked at you, licking his lips slowly.

Your brows knitted together, and you turned to Kylo as if asking him to jump in. When all he did was glance at you, you scoffed, and you narrowed your eyes back into Cardo's. "None of your business."

Cardo slapped the notepad he'd had in his hands down onto the table loudly, and he leaned over the table, keeping his eye contact with you. "My, my, what a rude one you are." His face twisted into a smirk, and rose his brows up suggestively. "Let me guess," He pulled his body back, and he straightened off, taking the note pad back into his hand. He wrapped his fingers around it tightly. "You're a sad little girl looking for god, and instead, you found Father Ren. I can tell you one thing." He paused, quickly glancing to Kylo. "He'll bring you closer to god." He chuckled softly. "But I can make you meet your maker." He was being suggestive, but he meant it in a totally different manner. He sighed softly, and he rolled his eyes. 'What can i get you to drink, you precious little thing."

Kylo was unphased by Cardo's actions. Cardo wasn't someone he had to worry about in the manners of him taking your virginity, or stealing you from him. What he did have to worry about was Cardo ever being alone with you long enough to stick you with a knife. That brought an unsettling feeling throughout Kylo. He leaned back against his chair, and he stared right up at Cardo's face. "Are you coming later?" This was his attempt to change the subject, and ease the tension that had been sparked between you and Cardo.

You shot up from your chair, pissed that you had to defend yourself. Your hands slammed down flat onto the table, and you growled. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Or what?" Cardo cocked his head to the side, and his green eyes widened when you stepped around the table, shoving your chair back with your heel, and you approached him. His body stiffened, his chest puffing out when you pressed up against him, and tilted your head up, looking into his eyes. You were a lot shorter than you looked. He tipped his head more to the side, trailing them down your dress covered body, and down to your heels. "You're shorter than you look."

"Shut up!" Cardo was starting to make you angry. You didn't know if it was just all the sexual frustration you were trying to work through, or what. All you knew was that you wanted to grab Cardo by the throat, throw him against the wall, and slap him. Then you wanted Kylo to snatch you up, and drag you away and fuck you. Actually, you wouldn't have minded if Cardo came along too. 'Yup. I'm horny mad.' Your eyes were twitching, and your breaths were becoming labored.

"You don't scare me little girl." Cardo teased, straightening his head back out, and he smirked. "In fact," He pushed his body against yours, pressing his hardened clothed arousal against your groin. He bent his head down, and he breathed into your ear. "You're making me hard as a rock. Now I'm going to have to go fuck myself in the bathroom while I think about bending you over that table, spreading your legs apart, and fucking you right here in front of everyone. Maybe I'll see you later, and I'll get to live out that fantasy." His tongue slipped out of his mouth, and he trailed it up over your ear lobe. "I bet I can make you scream louder than Kylo can." He gaped loudly when Kylo's hand wrapped around his neck, and he ripped his body away from yours. He spun Cardo around, and he put his face right into his.

"Enough." Kylo's tone was dripping with a jealousy. He couldn't rightfully be jealous, but he kind of was. "Get her a coffee with four creams, and 8 sugars with two shots of French Vanilla flavoring, and go figure out how long it's going to take out food to get out." He shoved Cardo's body away from him, and he sighed when he scattered off. He turned to you, and he put two fingers under your chin, tipping your head upwards. "Are you alright sweet thing?"

"I'm fine. I'm..." You trailed off under your breath. You were dripping. Your pussy was pulsing and aching so much, the feeling of Kylo's fingers under your chin was almost enough to make you combust. You let out a small whimper of disapproval. You turned your head away, and you started for the back of the cafe. "I've got to use the ladies room."

Kylo pursed his lips together as he watched you scamper off around the corner towards the bathrooms. He twisted on his heels, and he made his way around the table, sitting back down. He crossed his arms over his dark red suit covered chest, staring at Cardo as he approached the table again and put your coffee down. "Are you coming to the gathering later?"

"I am." Cardo smirked darkly. A sick twinkle shot through his eyes. "I can hardly wait." He'd noticed you were gone, and he couldn't help himself. "Where'd she go?"

"Bathroom." Kylo was naive in thinking Cardo was only curious because he didn't want your coffee to get cold. He was just lost in his own little world.

"Oh, well the food will be right up." Cardo's tone was casual. He turned on his heels, and he started walking back towards the back of the cafe. He pretended to go into the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder seeing Kylo holding the newspaper back up, and he side stepped going towards the hallway for the bathrooms. He got to the ladies room door, and he pushed it open. It was a two stall bathroom. He stepped inside, the door closing behind him. He stopped right before he got to the first stall, turning his head towards the mirror above the sink, and he licked his lips. He was a bit full of himself. He heard the toilet flush.

You'd heard the door open, but you didn't see any footsteps come any further into the room, nor did you hear the stall door next to yours open. You pursed your lips together, and you didn't give it another thought. You brushed it off. You finished up, and flushed the toilet. You unlocked the door to the stall and you started to push it open, but you gasped when Cardo stepped in front of you, leaning against the door. "Cardo...What are-"

Cardo stepped into the stall, pulling the door closed, and locking it. He put his hand up to your mouth, pushing you backwards. "Shhh. I saw the way you were looking at me. I'll be quick I promise." His other hand went down to the button of his pants, and he undid it. He slid the zipper down, and he reached his hand down inside. He grabbed onto his aching cock, and he pulled it out. He started pumping himself, and he whispered softly. "Now, turn around." He pulled his hand off of your mouth, and slipped it down to your neck. He noticed the leather collar that was around it, and he hooked his fingers into the O ring on the front of it, tugging your body towards him. He spun your body around, and he released your collar. He moved his hand to your back, and pushed onto the middle of it forcing you down. When your hands went up against the wall, and groaned. His hips bucked forwards as he pumped his cock. His other hand slid down your body, and down to the end of your dress. He shoved it up, and he hooked his fingers into the band of your panties, tugging them down. He stepped to you, putting his cock to your opening and he started to push his head inside but he froze when you cried out.

"I'm a virgin." You swallowed hard half-expecting him to get pissed. You slowly turned your head, glancing over your shoulder back at him.

"Well shit, even better." Cardo started pushing into you just a little more, and he stopped. A look of terror washed over his face, and he pulled his cock from you. "You know, I better not."

You almost cried out in desperation as this point. You needed to get fucked. If Cardo wanted to fuck you, you were okay with that. If Kylo wanted to fuck you, you were more than okay with that, but you needed to get fucked. Your right hand came off of the wall, holding your body up with just your left. You slipped your hand between your legs, and you shoved two fingers inside of your dripping pussy. You started pumping them inside of your furiously. It wasn't going to take you very long to cum. You were so sexually pent up it wasn't even funny. Moans started flying from your lips and your body arched up and down.

Cardo grunted, looking down at you pleasing yourself. "This works too. You let me know the very second Kylo takes that innocence, so I can fuck you better." He was pumping his cock at the same pace you were fingering yourself. His body was getting tenser and tenser the closer and closer he got to cumming. Your moans were so intoxicating.

The two of you were lost in your own little worlds, moaning and groaning, writhing and shaking. You came before Cardo do, and hard. Your head lowered, your legs shaking, and your heels slipping to the sides a bit. Your hand had slicked with sweat making your hand come down the wall a bit. Your fingers were soaking wet by the time you pulled them from yourself. Your chest was rising up and down, and you were breathing heavily trying to collect yourself. Just as you lifted your head back up, you felt a warmth shoot against your ass cheek, and your eyes widened. You turned your head around, and you saw Cardo pumping himself through his climax.

"Fuck, I needed that." He smacked your cum free ass cheek, and he bent down grabbing you some toilet paper, and he wiped his cum off of your ass. He bent down again, grabbing your panties and tugging them back up. He pulled your dress back down, and he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling your body upright. He spun you around, and he looked into your eyes. "Seriously, you won't regret it. You best get back to Kylo." He smirked, and he stepped to the side, tucking his cock back into his pants.

You stepped past him, unlocking the stall, and pushing the door open. You washed your hands, and threw some cold water onto your slightly reddened face. You glanced up into the mirror, readjusting your collar since it had spun a bit, and you cleared your throat. You exited the bathroom and approached Kylo's table. "Sorry about that."

Kylo lowered the newspaper back down to the tabe, and he rose a brow up. "You're forgiven. Now, back to our conversation."

You and Kylo conversed for hours, laughing, eating, sharing bites of your food. It was honestly kind of sweet. It brought you serotonin that you didn't know you needed. He wasn't such a cruel man after all. He had a soft side to him. Or at least he was good at pretending to. When you were both done eating, he paid and he helped you to your feet, escorting you to the door. He had his arm hooked into yours, and he held the door open for you. As you both walked down the sidewalk, he stopped abruptly, and he pushed your body against the side of a building. He pressed into you hard, and he put his mouth down to your bare skin above your collar. He spoke harshly against it. "What did you and Cardo do in the bathroom? Did he fuck you?"

Your face flushed. 'How the fuck does he know anything happened?' You swallowed hard, the collar digging in just a bit. "Uhhm..No. He didn't fuck me. He was going to but I told him I was a virgin, and he just stopped." There was a tinge of fear intertwined in your words. Your eyes rolled into the top of your head when Kylo's fingers trailed over the top of your breasts, and he heard a voice from his side. He let out a snarl against your neck, and his head snapped to his right. "What?" His eyes narrowed into the bright baby blue eyes that were staring right at him. "What is it Ushar?"

"We're ready. I was coming to find you. Father Vic said you were at the cafe with..." Ushar's eyes went to you, looking you still pressed against the wall by Kylo's body. "The girl."

"Alright. We're coming." Kylo dipped his hand down over the expansion of your stomach, and he put his hand between your legs, pushing up against your sex and clit with the side of it. "I'm fucking you tonight. I can't risk one of these fuckers taking you before I get the chance to. Let's go." He stepped away from you, grabbing onto your hand. He locked his fingers into yours, and he led you down the sidewalk following after Ushar. "Father Ushar, this is Y/N. Y/N Father ushar."

"Nice to meet you." Your voice was a soft whisper. You were honestly kind of scared about how Kylo fucking you was going to go. 'Am I going to bleed? Will it hurt? What's it going to feel like? Will I spontaneously combust when he finally pushes all the way into me?' Your mind was flooded with all these thoughts which was making your anxiety spike.

[Y/N and Kylos POV at the 'gathering']

All you could hear was moans getting louder and louder as Kylo led you down a dimly lit stone staircase. Your body was tense, and you were trying not to show the fact that you were skeptical about this whole thing. He kept calling it a gathering. That made your mind wander too. 'What kind of gathering is held in the basement of a church?' Then again, it could have meant anything. Kylo literally had a sex room in the church. As you stepped off the bottom step, the moans and music filled your ears. It was like a mix between rock and porn music. Your cheeks warmed, and you knew you were blushing like crazy. You silently thanked the maker that there were red LED lights strung up along the walls, hiding your blush. As you entered the first room, your eyes widened seeing bean bags all over the place with people naked fucking one another one them. There were people strung up to the walls, and being fucked against them. There were people being bent over, and spanked, and choked, smacked and fucked. There was even whipping happening in the corner with a kinky leathered couple. You instantly felt your pussy clench as Kylo led you through the room and past a red curtain into a seperate room. Another red LED lit room, but there were leather couches and a large class cross shaped table in front of it. There were bottles of booze across the table, and lines of cocaine which Cardo, the same man you'd seen at the cafe, snorting a line. Your eyes met, and he quickly drew his attention else where as a naked little red head approached him, and he grabbed onto her hips, pulling her ass down onto his lap, and started fucking her. Loud moans came from her lips, and she grabbed onto his thighs, riding him. You bit your bottom lip, and you saw Ushar, the man you'd been following walk over to the couch, and reach for a bottle.

"Come on." Kylo smirked seeing how absolutely dumbfounded you looked. "We like to party. No harm in it right? It's time. Unless, you want something?" He released your hand, and he motioned for the table of party favors. "How about this?" He stepped to the table, and he picked up a bag full of blue pills. "Ecstasy."

You contemplated for a second, but before you even had time to give your answer Kylo had opened the bag, took one out, swallowed it, and then put another one into his opened mouth, against his tongue, and he stepped to you.

Kylo bent his head down, and he pushed his tongue out of his mouth, and to yours. When you opened your mouth, he let the blue pill fall into your mouth, and he shoved his mouth against yours, grabbing onto you. He slipped his hands down to your ass, gripping your cheeks firmly. He lifted your body up, sliding his hands out, and holding onto your legs, as he carried you over to the couch and lowered you down. He slid your body up the couch, laying horizontally on it, and he positioned himself between your legs. His tongue dominated your mouth. He twisted his tongue around yours, covering it with saliva. He moaned against your lips, gyrating his clothed groin to yours. He pulled his hands up the sides of your legs, and he gripped your dress, shoving it up past your stomach. He pulled his mouth from yours, and he peered down into you. "Swallow that."

You obeyed. You swallowed the pill, and you choked immediately.

Kylo reached for the table, grabbing a bottle of bourbon, and he popped the top off. He put one hand under your head, lifting it up, and he put the nozzle to your lips. "Drink sweet thing." He tipped the bottle up, and he watched you take a big guzzle. "Good girl." He pulled the bottle from you, and he took a swig himself.

"What up bitches!" Vic shoved the curtain aside, and he smirked seeing Cardo still slamming into his little red headed friend, and Kylo between your legs on the couch. He had his own little piece of arm candy. A punk rock girl with blue hair, and big eye lashed. She was dressed like a little gothic school girl, and she was ready to join the party just as he was. "I see things started without me." He pretended to pout, his piercing blue eyes landing into yours. He cocked his head to the side. "Have you fucked that poor girl yet Father Ren? I can see the desperation in her eyes from her. Isn't that girl slut?" He turned his head to his blue hair hook up, tugging her to him hard. He took her bottom lip into his mouth, and he bit down on it drawing blood. He swiped his tongue over it, and he shoved her away from him. "Go sit down." He stepped to the table, and he bent down, grabbing the rolled up bill and sniffed up a line. "Woooooo." He just now noticed Ushar in the corner, trying to get his flirt on with some thick brunette. He'd been successful apparently because she got down to her knees, and pulled his cock out, and started sucking it like a hoover. "Damn, get it." He looked to his blue haired guest, and he narrowed his eyes. "Take your clothes off, now. I want to fuck." He glanced over to you again, and he smirked.

Kylo shook his head at Vic. He'd seen the glances you and him exchanged, and he didn't appreciate them. In fact, they angered him. He turned his full attention back to you, and he tipped his head to the side. "Cardo, give me your knife." He held his hand up above your head, and he waited for Cardo to oblige.

Cardo's pace slowed into the red head, and he groaned. "Come on man." He sighed, and he reached to his side, picking up his blade he'd brought for 'fun' up, and he handed it over to Kylo. "How about this... you fuck her, and I fuck her, but they make out." He smirked at Kylo.

Kylo looked contemplative, and he felt his cock twitch at the idea. "Alright. That'd be hot." He gripped the handle fo the blade tightly, and he drew his arm back. He put the blade up against your cheek, and he smiled, darkly. "I'm going to make you scream." He cut into your skin, grunting when he heard the whimper that escaped your lips.

Your hands shot up, and you reached for his dark red top coat. You tugged at it, and you sneered when he didn't help you take it off. "Off."

"Hmm." Kylo sighed, and he put the blade down onto your torso. He brought his hands to his suit, and he undid the buttons of the over coat. He climbed off of your body, and he rose to his feet. He was starting to feel the effects of the X kick in slowly. His body was getting warmer, and he felt like he might even of been getting hornier. He dropped his coat to the floor, and he unbuttoned his dark red shirt. He wasted no time in stripping off the rest of his clothes, and he climbed back up between your legs. His cock was hard as a rock, the veins throbbing and pulsing, and his head was seeping with arousal. "I need to fuck you." He snatched the blade up again, and he cut down the center of your dress. He pulled it all the way down to your panties, and he cut them off too.

Your back arched upwards, your legs beside Kylo, rose upwards against his sides. You were begging him with your body. Your mind was flooding with pleasure and he hadn't even touched you yet. Your eyes were glistening with need, and desperation. You grabbed for his hips, wanting to touch him badly.

Cardo lifted the redheaded girl up off of his body, and he shot up to his feet. He positioned her so she was on her hands and knees on the couch, and he climbed up behind her, starting his hard, deep pace back into her. "When he starts fucking her, I want you to kiss her." The girl nodded, moaning loudly. She gripped her hands into the leather couch, digging into it. Her eyes looked down into yours, even though you were looking at Kylo.

Kylo inched his body up closer to yours, and he guided his cock right to your sex. His golden-emerald eyes flashed darkly when he felt how soaking wet you were. "Fuck." He couldn't hold back anymore. He brushed his head up against your clit a couple times, and he smirked when your hands grabbed onto his shoulders when he lowered his body down to yours. He slowly worked his head into you. He stilled there for a minute, feeling your body writhe around underneath him. He growled when your nails dug into his skin, and he made direct eye contact with you as he slowly pushed further and further into you. As soon as he broke past your hymen, he felt it, and he heard you moan out louder than the other moans in the room. "Fuck, I'm going to cum just from how fucking good you feel already." It wasn't a lie. He was about to fucking bust, but he wasn't going to. He was going to fight it back.

You on the other hand, the reason your moan had been so loud was because you not only had a tinge of pain jolt through you, but a pleasure too. Your body went into overdrive, and you already cam. Your body was shaking violently underneath Kylo, and your eyes clamped shut when he started a slow pace into you. 'He's going to make me cum so many times....'

Vic chuckled softly from his kneeled position on the floor between his girls legs. He'd pulled his head up from fucking into her with his tongue long enough to talk. "Did she just cum?"

"Well, did you?" Kylo wanted to hear you say it. He knew you had. He wanted you to admit it. "Tell your daddies sweet thing. Tell everyone how much you love my cock." His hips pushed forwards, and then slowly drew back. He glanced down between your legs, to see if there was blood on his cock when he pulled out. There was. That pushed him even closer to the edge. He put one hand up to your collar, and he hooked his fingers into the loop, and he started increasing his pace more and more, until he was going fast, and deep into you.

"I dddddiiiiiidddd......." The words just flew from your lips as Kylo started fucking you. Your legs wrapped around his waist tightly, and your hips bucked up against him. It hurt, but it hurt so fucking good. His cock was a lot larger than you thought it was, and you could feel your pussy stretching out around him as he slammed into you. You couldn't even keep your eyes open, your mind was being flooded with euphoria from all angles.

"Kiss her." Cardo growled from the other end of the couch, and he put his hand to the back of the red heads head, and shoved her face down to yours. He tangled his fingers into her hair and he cocked his head to the side as your eyes opened and your mouth opened to take the red heads mouth into yours. "Shit. That's hot."

"Fuck yessss." Ushar grunted, both his hands on the back of his girls' head, face fucking her brutally. There was so much sexual energy in the room, it was incredible. He let out a couple more grunts, and he shot his seed into the back of the girls throat, her gagging and whimpering against him. "Fuck." He pulled one hand up, and he used the other one to push her aside. "Get me a drink." He rolled his baby blue eyes into the back of his head, and he ran a hand through his wavy ear length locks as he walked over to the side of the couch that wasn't preoccupied by people fucking. The girl scattered to her feet, willing obeying his orders, and poured him a drink. "Sit on my lap." He pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He took a sip from his drink, and he looked over to Kylo absolutely obliterating you with his cock. He was fucking you so hard, and so deep and you were moaning so loud and frantically against the girls mouth against yours, he was honestly starting to get hard all over again. "Ride me." He released his hands from around her waist, waiting for her to get up, and tug her clothes down, and she lowered herself back down onto him. He started bucking his hips up into her.

Kylo's golden-emeralds eyes took in how hot you looked kissing another girl. There wasn't a single thing about this moment he wasn't enjoying. He was slowly being entombed in his bliss, and how you felt around his cock. It felt like it was fate. You'd saved yourself just for him to take. He tugged at your collar some more when he wanted to kiss you. He waited for the red head to remove her mouth from yours, and he barely gave you time to catch a breath, and he put his soft plump lips against yours. He gyrated his hips around in a circular motion, pressing into part of you. He felt your cervix against his head, and he just slammed into it. He couldn't help himself. He was a passionate man sometimes. He could feel his need for you growing more and more the longer he was inside of you. He'd finally taken what he'd wanted since he first learned you were a virgin. "Fuck." He lowered his head down, and he put his lips to yours. He grazed his teeth over your bottom lip, and he nibbled at it. A trail of saliva connecting you. He smirked against your lips, and he slipped his tongue between your wet lips, and he dominated your mouth, pushing his saliva into your mouth. He slid his hands down to your hips, holding you down into place on the couch, and he relentlessly fucked you. His eyes closed, his mind flooding with waves after wave of pleasure. He could feel your thighs tightening around his sides again, and your body starting to shake again. 'Yes cum, cum all over this cock.'

You did. You exploded against him again. You were starting to get lightheaded by how much your body had just been through. You were hooked. There was no going back now. Now that you had his cock in you, now that he'd taken you, you were going to need it. It bad gotten to the point where you thought you might literally die if he didn't fuck you, and now you were sure if he didn't keep fucking you, that you would die for sure. Your head pressed back into the couch, Kylo finally pulled his mouth from yours. He spit into your mouth before he lowered his head down to your neck and grunted into it. He bit down on the flesh, and you yelped out. Then you felt his cum shot inside of you. Shot after shot. Your whole body shuddered at the feeling. 'Holy shit. That feels so good.' You had no control over your body anymore. You cam just by him cumming. That's how hot you thought him cumming inside of you was. Your body was spent by the time you stopped shaking as violently as you had been. Your legs lowered down from his sides, and you turned slightly.

Kylo slowly pulled his body upwards, and he put one hand to your cheek, pressing against it. "Sweet thing," He could see the exhaustion in your eyes. He pushed his body upwards all the way, and he pulled his hips back, his cock slipping out of you. He glanced down at himself, seeing the blood and cum all over it, and he smirked. He lowered himself down into the couch, and he spread his legs, letting out a loud sigh. He took a minute to look around, Cardo grunting loudly, and shooting his seed inside of the red head, and Ushar fucking the girl he had on top of his lap into her bliss and his. He rolled his eyes, and he reached for the bottle again. He took a swig, and he leaned back, just enjoying how accomplished he felt. He'd taken the last of your innocence away. He'd taken your virginity, and it was as good as he thought it was going to be. No, it was better.

Vic joined the rest of his fellow priests in climaxing, and he shook his head. "Goddamn." He shoved the girl away from him. "I'm hungry. Go get me some food huh?" He pursed his lips when she scampered off. "Now," He rose to his feet, and he stepped to the side of the couch where you were. He crouched down, and he ran his thumb down your cheek. "How was your first time?"

You couldn't even formulate sentences. You tried. Your mouth opened slightly, but all they did was quiver. Your eyes looked to Vic's piercing blue eyes, and they said it all.

"You should bring her home Kylo."

"She's coming home with me." Kylo shot up to his feet, taking another swig of the bottle, and he placed it down onto the table. He spun on his heels, and he stepped to beside Vic. "Move." He waited for him to oblige, and he slid his arms under you and lifted you off of the couch. "Let's get you in bed, sweet thing." He pulled you to his chest, and he rose his body upright. "See you guys tomorrow morning." With that, he carried you back through the room, and past the curtain into the other room where there were still people fucking, sucking, slapping, whipping, all sort of things going on. He glanced down to your face, and he smirked when you nuzzled your head into him. "Get some rest. You're going to need it for the morning."


	7. Desires

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smut. smut. smut. smut. Lord help me

"Good morning." Kylo's voice was raspy, groggy. He had his right arm wrapped around your back as your body lay across the top of his chest. You'd fallen asleep before he'd even gotten you back to his house. It took every ounce of strength he had not to take you while you were sleeping. As corrupted as he was, he had some morals. Barely. He dragged his fingers up and down the length of your bare back. He'd taken all of your ripped up clothes off before he settled you into his satin covered bed. He slowly dragged his hand up the back of your neck, and he wrapped his fingers around it, shoving your body down. "I'm hard. Take care of it sweet thing."

Though you were half-asleep, you woke up with your pussy clenching with need. Kylo's body was warm under yours. It felt nice. You'd been able to feel his hardened length against your leg, and as he spoke to you, all you'd been thinking about was climbing on top of him and taking him. "No." You pushed back against him, and you threw your leg over the side of him, and straddling him. His hand was still on the back of your neck, and you reached behind you, tugging it off, wrapping your fingers around his wrist. Your other hand shot up, and grabbed his wrist at his side. You pinned them down, and you pressed your body against his, grinding your clit against his cock. "I'm going to fuck you."

"Sweet thing..." Kylo smirked faintly. "No." He bucked his hips upwards, forcing your body up, and he twisted his body around trying to get you off of him. "Off."

"No." You snapped sternly. When your body came back down, your pussy lowered down onto the head of his cock, and you slammed it all the way inside of you. Your head shot back, your eyes rolling into your head. "I'm horny." You started bobbing up and down on him, your pussy gripping his rock hard length hard. As your pace quickened your breasts bounced up and down and you started moaning.

Kylo sighed deeply, his body becoming less tense. 'She wants to think she's in charge for now, that's fine.' He'd let you ride him for a bit. He'd let you think you were in charge. It brought him mild amusement to be honest. He bucked his hips up, his head hitting against your cervix when he did. He grunted loudly and he narrowed his golden-emerald eyes up to your face. "Faster." His tone was stern, but filled with lust.

You growled, and you released his wrists, putting them flat against his large, well toned torso, fucking him as fast as your body would allow you to. Your hips gyrated, and rose, and fell quickly. Your fingernails dug into his skin as the pleasure intensified as your pussy throbbed against his twitching pulsing cock. "Fuck..this feels so fucking good."

"Watch that mouth." Kylo's hands went flat against your hips, pulling and pushing them back and forth. He rolled his head from side to side, his jet black locks ruffling against his pillow. "Fuck..." He could feel his cock slickening the wetter and wetter you got. "Such a sinful little thing. I've created a monster haven't i?"

"You have no idea." Kylo had sparked something inside of you that was never going to be snuffed out. He put fuel to the fire that was already lit inside of you. He'd tapped into a side you didn't even know was hidden away inside of you. He built this monster, and now he was going to deal with it. He was going to reap his recprucssions. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Your head lowered down, your eyes glistening with a darkness Kylo hadn't seen before.

Kylo swallowed hard, and your nails raked down the length of his torso, cutting into the skin. He sucked in a sharp breath of air, and he growled. "Yes, but," He paused, smirking again. He pulled his legs up, pressing his large thighs into the sides of your legs, and your sides, and he shot his body up, and he flipped your bodies around. His large hands took your small wrists into them, and he pinned them above your head. He drew his cock back, his body overpowering yours. "It's cute how you think you can just take charge like this. Remember who brought this side out in you. Remember who freed your soul." He started slamming his hips into you, and he groaned. He tightened his hands around your wrists, lowering his body down to yours, and he put his mouth to the exposed skin above your collar. He grazed his teeth over it, and nibbled at it. "You're mine."

Your body turned to mush under Kylo's. His cock thrusted into you relentlessly, unforgivingly, and your chest started heaving up and down. Your inhales of breaths became pants, and your eyes started tearing up from how much pressure was building inside of you. Your pussy throbbed rapidly against Kylo's cock, and your lips parted, moans breaking out from it as your climax hit you like a brick wall. Your body thrashed up and side to side up against Kylo. Your toes curled, and your heels dug into the top of the bed. Your fingers curled into your palms, and you screamed out his name when the intenseness of your peak consumed your entire body. "KYLO...."

"That's daddy to you, sweet thing." Kylo fucked you hard through your bliss, and when his tongue lapped at your skin, he could taste the saltiness against it. Your pussy was clenching and unclenching around his cock so hard he was sure your walls would snap it in half. He released your wrists, placing them beside your head, and he shoved his body up. "Stay." He climbed off of you, and he crouched down beside his bed.

Your eyes looked to Kylo beside the bed disapprovingly. "No." You were about to pull yourself up, but Kylo had been too quick in his actions, and he pulled out a large metal chain that came up from under the bed.

Kylo quickly climbed back over you, and he pulled the metal chain across the top of your waist, and reached to the other side, hooking it upon the side of the bed where there was a hook. He straightened his body out, and he grabbed onto it, tugging at it to make sure it was secure. His other hand shot up, grabbing your chin, and he pushed your head back into the pillow. "I said, don't move." His tone was harsh. His golden-emerald eyes darkened. "You're going to confess your darkest desires to me. All of them. I want to know them all." He smirked when you whimpered, feeling you gulp on the underside of his hand. "Got it?"

"Yes, daddy." You winced slightly. Your eyes searched Kylo's face, seeing how hardened his expression was. He wasn't fucking around. He looked dead serious. "You want to know what I desire?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Kylo shoved your face aside, and he drew his hand back. "Tell me." He climbed off of you, standing upon his feet, peering down at you. He admired how brave and strong you were trying to be. He admired the courage you were mustering to fight the urges he knew you felt inside. He slowly lowered his body back down, and he pulled out four leather cuffs that were all linked together. He rose his body back up, and he reached over your body, snatching up one of your wrists. He locked it into place, and he reached for your other wrist. "Every little thing. No detail is too small." Once your wrists were together, he moved down the bed, and he grabbed your leg, pulling it up. He slid his hand down it, and he wrapped the cuff around your ankle, securing that into place. He did the same to your other ankle, and you were left laying on the bed, your ankles and wrists bound together raised above your body. He chuckled darkly.

You didn't fight Kylo's actions. In fact, you were hoping he'd do more. The more he bound your body up, the wetter you became. The more you felt that darkness creeping in. "I want to be smacked."

"And?" Kylo cocked his head to the side, running his large fingers through the side of his hair. He ruffled his black locks, trying to fix the messiness from the pillow.

Your eyes narrowed a bit. You tried to tug at the binds, but you didn't go anywhere. You could feel your muscles already straining from the position he'd put you in. "I want to be fucked with your knife. I want your cock filling every single one of my holes. I want to be used as your little sex toy. I want to be cut. I want to be choked. I want to be fucked..." You paused, a slight feeling of embarrassment washing over you.

"Fucked by what?" Kylo rose a brow into the air. "Or by who?" He could see the redness creep over your face. "I think I know." He bent at the waist, and he slapped the side of your face, hard. "The other Priests?" He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip. "What have I done?" He sounded far too amused. "If that's what you desire..." He pulled his body back up, and he spun on his heels walking towards his black bedroom door. "I'll be right back sweet thing."

Your face flushed when Kylo left the room. 'Oh no. What's he going to do? What did I just do? No. No way.' When he returned he had his phone to his ear, and he leaned against the doorframe. He looked far too casual. 'I'm doomed.'

"Hey. So, Y/N and I've got a little problem. Can you and the other priests come help me out?" Kylo's lips pursed together, and they curled into a smirk. "Alright, see you soon." He hung the phone up, walking back through the room. "The Priests on on their way." He dropped the phone onto the top of his night stand. "You'll get everything you desire sweet thing, and more." He reached for the drawer of the nightstand, and he tugged it open. "Is this what you want?" He pulled out a large blade hunting knife, and he twisted it around in his hand. He didn't wait for your response. He stepped back over to the bed, and he put the blade right above your collar against your soft skin. "It is, isn't it." He slowly drew the blade across it, cutting into your flesh.

As the blood trickled down the front, and the sides of your throat, a moan escaped your lips. You turned your head to the side, the blade cutting deeper into your throat. Another moan escaped. "More. Cover me in blood. Make me scream."

"As you wish." Kylo pulled the blade over the top of your collar, the blade clanging against the metal loop, and down over your chest. He cut little knicks here and there over your breasts. He pushed the tip of the blade across your nipples. He didn't cut them. But he watched as the fear ran rampant through your eyes as you thought he was going to. He put the blade back against your skin, running it down over your stomach. He carved 'Sinner' into your side. "Now everyone will know you're a naughty sinful girl." He side stepped, and he ran the flat part of the blade over your clit, smirking when your body jolted upwards. He made his way around the bed, and he climbed back up it. Your whole lower half was exposed to him because of the position he'd put you into. "Well, would you look at this." He cocked his head to the side. He cut across your ass, blood seeping from your cheeks onto his sheets. He didn't care. His attention was drawn to the knock upon the front door that echoed into the room. "COME IN." He cooed.

Ushar's eyes glistened, and he opened the door, stepping into Kylo's house first. Vicrul was behind him, and then followed Cardo. "What are we doing here again?" Ushar asked, sketpcially.

"I don't know, but we better find out. It's got to be something important." Cardo shrugged, kind of amused. He stepped past both Priests, who were all dressed in their cassocks. He made his way to where he heard the faint sounds of moans, and he licked his lips. "Ohh. I know those moans." He peered into the room, seeing Kylo between your legs, rubbing your clit with the handle of his hunting knife. "Well, fucking christ."

"She wants us to fuck her soul out of her." Kylo's head turned, and he looked Cardo up and down. "Feel free to oblige." He motioned with his free hand to your head.

"Wait." You whispered, not expecting Kylo to have actually called the Priests here to fulfill your fantasy. "Wait.." You weren't mentally prepared for this. Not what so ever.

"I like how she's all tied up." Cardo stepped to the side of the bed, palming his cock through his pants. "I really, really do."

"I can't disagree with that." Ushar spoke softly, stepping into the center of the room. "Father Ren, where's your toys?"

"Under the bed." Kylo spoke sternly. He continued his actions against your clit, looking up to Cardo as he undid his pants, and he grabbed the side of your face, turning your head towards his cock, and he shoved himself between your lips. The whimper that came from your lips made his cock twitch.

Vicrul stood there, silently, watching. He could feel the sexual tension in the air rising with every passing second. "Give me something to put into her ass." He stepped to Ushar who was digging around under the bed. He grimaced darkly when he pulled out a large plastic tote filled with sex toys.

Ushar pursed his lips together. "Why don't one of us just fuck her ass?" He rose a brow into the air.

"Good point." Vicrul's piercing blue eyes shot back to you, and he sighed. "Well, none of us can get to her in this position. "She's literally bound to the bed."

"I can unbind her. We can flip her over. Cardo stop for a minute." When Cardo pulled his cock out from your mouth, he let out a groan of disgruntlement. Kylo reached over the side of the bed, undoing the metal chain, and sliding it under your bound up arms and legs, tossing it over the opposite side of the bed. He grabbed the X shaped pattern in the middle, and he pulled your body upwards. He re-positioned himself, sliding his legs out at your sides, and he pulled you onto him. It was an awkward position until he sat pulled your body up so that your pussy was now on top of his cock, and he could buck into you. He bent you forwards just a bit so one of the Priests could get to your ass. Still a very awkward position. "There you go." Kylo was forced to pull the blade from your clit when he moved you, but as your pussy gripped around his stilled cock, he put the handle right back against it. "She wants to be smacked, and choked." He had to hold onto your binds to keep you in place, otherwise he'd be doing that.

"I can do that." Vicrul smirked, and he stepped to the bed before any of the other priests. He quickly undid his pants, tugging them down, and ripping off his cassock. He tossed both things to the floor, and he climbed up the bed behind you. He lowered his hips down, and he lined his cock up with your ass. He gathered spit into his mouth, and he let it fall down onto his cock. He slicked himself with it, and he pushed his cock into your ass, hard. He wasn't gentle. He immediately started a pace, one hand reaching around your throat, gripping around your collar, and pulling your head back slightly.

Cardo growled. His nose twitched. He had to go to the end of the bed, and climb up behind Kylo's body, and over to your side. He was pumping his cock, and he pushed his head down to your slightly cocked head. "Suck it." He grunted when your lips parted and he pushed himself down into your throat. Your tongue slid over the underside of him, and he rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "I'll smack her," His hand shot up, and he slapped you on your left cheek. He shot his other hand up, smacking you across your right cheek. You instantly started groaning, and gagging against him. He could feel the vibrations throughout your throat against him.

Kylo's pace inside of you was slow, and the complete opposite Vic's was. Vic would push in, and he'd pull out. Vice versa. He looked your entire body over, blood dripping down everywhere. "I think I've corrupted her a little too much."

Ushar rose to his feet, and he spun the handle of a paddle in his hands. He slammed it down against his other palm. "I don't think she's been corrupted enough." He stepped to you, and he slapped the side of your face with the hard paddle. Instantly leaving a red mark. His cock was aching inside of his pants. He put his other hand down, and he undid his pants. "I think she needs to be ruined. Entirely." He pulled himself out, and he pushed his seeping head against your upper ribs. He slapped your face with the paddle again, enjoying the muffled moans that came from your occupied mouth.

Your eyes couldn't stay opened. Your body was shook from all the pleasure. 'He is literally letting me live out all of my fantasties. Holy fuck. I can't handle this.' Your body started vibrating again, and your pussy and ass tightened against both priests cocks when you came again. You mumbled against Cardo's cock slamming into your mouth. Your mouth quivered against him throughout your entire climax.

Kylo pulled the blade up from your sensitive clit, cutting fresh niks into your skin. He tossed the blade to the side, and he leaned in, lowering his head beneath your binds, and he lapped at the blood. He slid his face across the cuts, covering his freckled kiss skin in the red liquid. By the time he pulled his head back up, his hair, and his entire face was dripping with your blood.

Ushar slid his hand down to your cut up stomach, coating his hand in your blood, and he brought it back to his body, grabbing a hold of his cock, slicking it with the redness. He pumped himself a couple times, and he smacked your cheek again with the paddle.

Cardo grunted, and his head snapped to Ushar. "I can feel that against my cock."

"Deal with it." Vicrul rolled his eyes, clenching tighter around your bloody throat. He hooked his thumb down into the metal loop, playing with it for his own amusement. His hips were slamming against your ass cheeks. "Give me that paddle." He reached his hand out for Ushar. When Ushar handed him the paddle, he smirked. He shot his hand down, crashing the paddle onto the top of your ass, and lower back. A red mark appeared immediately. There were vibrations that shot down through you and him. "Hmm." He mused.

Cardo grunted loudly, and he pulled his hips back, grabbing onto his cock and pumping it as his seed shot all over your face, dripping down it. He let out a small chuckle, and he brought his hand up, smearing his cum all over you. "It's missing something." He tipped his head to the side, and then he looked down to the blood seeping from your body "That's it." He slipped his hand down, coating it in your blood, and he put it back up to your face. He shoved his thumb into your mouth, wiggling it around a bit, and he smirked when your tongue flicked out cleaning the blood and cum off of it."

Ushar waited for Cardo to climb down from the bed, and he took his place. He shoved his cock between your lips, grabbing both sides of your blood and cum covered face, and he slammed into the back of your throat.

Kylo moaned loudly, feeling your body starting to shake again. "Cum again, sweet thing. I love the way it feels when you do." He tipped his head back, still keeping his pace into you. Still opposite of Vics. This time when you came, a wet liquid shot out against him. "Did you just squirt?" He bit down onto his bottom lip.

"I can feel how wet she is from back here." Vic chimed in through grunts. He couldn't hold back his own bliss anymore. He bucked into your ass, and he shot his seed into you. He had put the paddle behind him, wanting to grab onto your waist with the hand that wasn't still around your throat He moaned through his climax, and he slowed his pace until he stilled inside of you. He waited for his cock to go limp before he drew it from you. He slowly uncoiled his fingers from around your neck, and he put his mouth down to your ear. "Was that everything you'd hoped it'd be?"

You would have answered, but Ushar's cock in your mouth made it kind of difficult. Your whole body was slicked in your sweat, and blood, and your cum. Shudders shot down your entire body. Your mouth opened more against Ushar's cock, trying to suck all the air in you could. Your heart was beating so hard against your chest you thought it was going to explode. Kylo's pace increased into you as Vic's cock pulling from you made it easier for him to move about. You were entirely consumed with the euphoria. Your brain had no thoughts. It was empty. All you could focus on was how absolutely good it felt to be used at their little sex toy. Kylo had created a monster.

Ushar grunted, and he shot his seed into the back of your throat. He slowed his pace down as shot after shot hit the back of your throat, and he went limp inside of you. "Well, she sure got some of what she wanted."

"Indeed she did." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes were filled with a mild jealousy. He just wanted to add to your corruption. He knew that the other priests fucking you, would do just that. He knew him fucking you would do that. He released the hold on your binds, and he pulled his legs back. He grabbed onto your waist, and he pulled your body upwards when Ushar moved off of the bed. "You all can leave now. Bye. You've done what I've needed you to."

The Priests all looked to one another, and it was Ushar who spoke up first. "What if we don't want to?" He gasped when Kylo had laid you back down onto your back, and he climbed off of the bed, and he stepped to him. "Never mind." He gulped, his eyes looking into Kylo's twinkling eyes with fear. "We'll leave."

As Kylo watched the Priests dress themselves, and get situated he called to Ushar. "And don't fuck up Mass this time."

"It's not like it comes with a fucking instruction manual on how to do these things. I fucking tried." Ushar narrowed his eyes.

"I still don't understand how you grabbed the wrong book. Fucking everyone was looking at you like you were possessed." Cardo chuckled, shaking his head. "It was funny as fuck."

"Shut the fuck up." Ushar snapped, the men bickering as they took their leave.

Kylo waited to hear the door open and close, and he turned back to you. He climbed back up onto the bed, lowering his hips back down between your legs, and he pushed his cock back inside of you. His hands went to your hips, pulling your body down the bed, and your pussy all the way onto him. "My turn to cum." He started a fast, deep pace into you, and his eyes trailed up your cut apart, bound up body, lustfully. "I've got big things planned for us. Have you ever done anything in public, sexually?"

Your eyes fluttered open and shut, and you spoke through panted breaths. "No." As soon as the word came out, Kylo's hands reached up for your binds, and he undid all four of them. You let out a sigh of relief, your feet lowering down to the bed, stretching out. Your arms fell to your sides, and you thanked him with the look that crossed over your face.

"Then let's go." Kylo wasn't done with you. Not even close. He was torturing himself by not just fucking you and cumming right here, and now. But exhibitionism was a huge turn on for him. He pulled his hips back, and he climbed off the bed, rising to his feet. He stretched his hand out for you, helping you up off the bed, and to your feet. He chuckled when you wobbled a bit, trying to gain your barrings. "I've got something you can wear." He stepped across the floor, and he opened his closet. He pulled off a black pair of sweatpants off of the shelf, and he pulled them on. He grabbed a large baggy black blank sweatshirt, and he tossed it to you. He reached for his own sweatshirt, a hoodie to be exact. He slipped on a pair of black shoes, and he turned back to you. "Perfect. You're covered enough so that no one will be able to tell you're not wearing anything underneath it. Let's go." He couldn't wait to fuck you in public.

You walked by Kylo's side down the street, half-expecting him to just grab you and throw you up against any one of these buildings, and start fucking you in the middle of the street. You weren't really opposed to it either. When he finally stopped, he grabbed your wrist, and tugged you between two of the little stores into an alleyway. "Here?" Your head turned looking back to the sidewalk. There were quite a few people that were out and about, and shopping around.

"Here." Kylo turned your body around, and he pushed you up against the side of the building, and he slid his baggy sweater up with one hand. He brushed his hand down over your ass, and he shoved two fingers up to your sex, and started pumping them into you. His other hand went down to his sweatpants, and he pushed his hand between his abdomen and the fabric, and grabbed onto his aching need. "Ready?"

"Y...yes." You moaned out, pressing your cheek against the brick building, your hands flattened against the wall holding you upright. You whimpered when Kylo's fingers pulled out of you, and a loud gasp escaped your lips when he shoved his cock into you. Your body slammed into the brick wall hard as he started pumping you into the wall.

"Shit." Kylo grabbed onto your sides, holding your body hard against the wall. His golden-emerald eyes side glanced when he heard the faint sound of conversation getting louder and louder, and he didn't let up on his pace as he fucked you into the wall when the people walked by. "You like this?" He lowered his head down, putting his chin down onto your shoulder and he whispered into your ear. "You going to cum?"

"I am." Your body started shaking. You didn't know what had overcome you, but this whole fucking outside where just about anybody could walk up on you and Kylo was erotic in so many ways. It was dangerous, and it was making your body lose all control it had. Your pussy gripped Kylos cock hard, and you clamped your eyes shut when you cam. "FUCK!"

"MMM." Kylo mused, and he grunted, his hot seed shooting deep into you as he bucked wildly into you. He fucked you through your orgasm, and his, and he pulled out of you slowly. He dragged his cock over your cheeks, and he pulled you off of the wall, twisting your body around so you could look at him. "That was nice. I need a drink, what about you?"

"Yes...please..."


	8. The Sacrifice

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. HAHAAHAHAHA SMUT

The sky was darkened with grey clouds once again, it was a eerie, gloomy fall day. Your outfit choice for today was a long cotton dress that came down just above your knees which was dark red, and you had thigh high socks on, and your favorite dark brown boots. You'd pulled your hair into a messy ponytail on the top of your head. You'd been too lazy to do anything with it. You were tired. You were sore. The cuts all over your body you'd spent almost an hour in the shower cleaning them and then putting some triple antibiotic ointment on it, and bandaging them.

Your arms swung at your sides as you ascended up the stairs to the church. Kylo had visited you in the morning, and demanded your presence as Mass, and as much as you disagreed, he won the argument by slamming you up against the wall by your throat, and threatening to never fuck you again. You'd agreed without question after that. The very thought he'd never please you again was too much to bare. Although you were annoyed with how he just manipulated your feelings and brain like that.

You reached for the door handle, but the door swung open, and the red head you'd seen at the 'gathering' as Kylo had called it stood on the other side, her nun gowns on. Your face flushed instantly. "Uhm... You're a nun?"

"I am." The red head, Olivia, smirked at you. She tipped her head to the side. "What of it hun?"

"Uhm...Nothing.." You stepped into the church, your heart thumping against your chest as your eyes skimmed over the almost full pews. "Oh. Am I late?"

"Not at all." Olivia pulled the door closed, and she spun on the heels of her shoes. She rose her hand up, and placed it on the small of your back, ushering you towards the front of the church. "Sit here with me." She motioned for the empty spots on the row of pews, smiling politely. When you saw down, she sat beside you, placing her hand onto your thigh.

Your body tensed as soon as she touched you. Your thighs clamped, and you shifted a bit. 'Is everyone in this church corrupted or am i just crazy?' Your attention was drawn from her hand on your thigh, and the warmth when Kylo and the other priests stepped out from behind the curtain and to the front of the room.

Ushar had his bible in his hands, and he stepped ahead of Kylo, and opened it up. He started reading from it, and your eyes locked into Kylo's golden-emerald ones.

Kylo's eyes bore into your soul, and then he glanced down seeing Olivia's hand upon your thigh. He smirked, licking his lips. Then he got an idea. He spun on his heels, and he walked around the little podium when Ushar stopped reading, he raised his large robe covered arms up into the air. "Beautiful people, today is a good day." He turned his head to Cardo, and he nodded.

Cardo stepped back behind the curtain, and he pulled out a blond girl whos wrists were all bound up. Her mouth was covered with cloth, as were her eyes. He dragged her over to the table behind Kylo, and he and Vic grabbed onto her arms, lifting her body up, and laying her down onto the table.

Kylo turned his head back around. "I've been told that we must all repent. We must make a sacrifice." He smirked when the entire church erupted into cheers, and applauds. "Silence! Let the sacrifice commence. We're being punished, and we must pay for our sins. By sacrificing this young woman, the maker will grant us salvation!" He looked right to you, grinning when he saw the absolute look of horror spread across your face. He reached to the shelf below the podium, and he pulled out his large blade. He spun on his heels, and he walked over to the table where Vic and Cardo had the blond girl pinned down. He trailed the blade up over her chest, and then along her neck, up under her chin. He glanced back to the crowd of people and he spoke loudly. "She's sinned. She's committed a treason against the church by trying to tell us we're wrong for the way we try to reach out to our maker. There is no wrong way in trying to communicate and bond with our creator." He sneered, and he dug the blade into her skin.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Panic shot throughout your entire body. You were about to stand up, but Oliva grabbed onto your thigh tighter, making you whimper.

"Sit down and watch." Her voice was harsh bitter. Her other arm shot up, and she grabbed onto the nape of your neck, forcing your body to stay in place. "Father Ren is going to free us all. We're no longer going to suffer because this sacrifice is going to please our creator." She leaned her head in, and put her mouth against your ear. "Now, sit and be a good girl."

'What the fuck? How come no one is doing anything? He's not going to kill her. No fucking way.' You were in total denial about the situation that was playing out in front of you. Your head turned the best it could in Oliva's firm hold, and you looked over the sea of people who were all cooing, and shouting and looked eagar for this to commence. 'Everyone in this town is fucked.'

Kylo stepped to Cardo, and he handed the blade over to him, smiling darkly. "Do it." He took his place in holding the blond girls arm down, enjoying how she trashed around in an attempt to escape. "You can't escape your destiny child."

Cardo's face lit up. He leaned his head down, and he looked over what parts of her face he could see. He saw how her cheeks were glistening from the tears that crept past the cloth. "Aw, I'll make it quick." He drew the blade to her throat, and he pressed down hard, dragging it across the length of her neck. He let out a grunt, and he shot his hands up into the air as the blood squirted out from the gash. "IT'S BEEN DONE!" He dropped the blade to the floor, and he grabbed onto her chin, and laughed right down into her face. He slid his hands down, coating his hands in her blood, and then he brought them up to his face, turning to the crowed of people. He wiped one hand down one side of his face, and then the other one down the other side. He put his middle finger to his mouth, his tongue licking the blood up. His eyes skimmed the crowed over, and he stopped when he landed on you. He jumped down from the platform and he stepped to you. He cocked his head to the side when he saw you sobbing, and he rose a hand up, wiping your tears away with his other bloody fingers. "Aw, it's okay."

"Now, we pray." Ushar smirked, and he glanced down reading verses from out of his book. When he saw done, he slammed the book closed, and he looked up to the full church. "Now, go home and repent for the sins you may have committed, and remember, the maker is watching everything you do." He watched as the crowd of people rose to their feets and slowly started piling out of the room. He spun on his heels, and he looked at Kylo and Vic who were now standing there, besides one another amused. He nodded his head to Kylo. "I've got to go home quickly."

"Do it, and hurry back." Kylo gestured for him to take his leave. His golden-emerald eyes fell upon Cardo mocking you, and he sighed. "Leave her be. She's traumatized. Look at the sweet thing." He stepped off of the platform, and he stepped to Cardo's side. He rose his hand up, and shoved him to the side. "Sister Olivia, can you please escort her downstairs, and get started. We'll be down shortly."

"Of course Father Ren." Oliva nodded, and she rose to her feet, tugging your body up by the hold she still had on your neck. "Let's go hun." She pulled you across the floor, and towards the curtain.

Your head turned, glancing over your shoulder to Kylo. Your eyes pleading him not to do this. Whatever he had planned, you had a bad feeling about it. There was an impending doom feeling in the pit of your stomach. You couldn't shake it. When he didn't return his gaze, you cried out, shoving back against Olivia. "I want to go home." A smack to the side of the face brought your attention to Olivia. "Ow."

"Walk. You're not going anywhere." Olivia snapped, and dragged you through the back part of the church, and down the stairs back into the red LED lit room. She dragged you through the first room and into the same room Kylo had taken you in. She shoved you down to the couch, and she looked right into your eyes. Her almost red-tinted eyes shimmering. "Now, relax. We're going to have some fun. Okay? Let me help you relax." She grabbed the sides of her dress, and she ripped it off.

Your face turned as red as the room when she was standing before you with just a red laced lingerie bra and panty set on. You drew your head back when she lowered herself down between your legs, and your hands gripped into the edge of the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Making you relaxed. Trust me."

"Umm,"

"Just sit back and let her go to town. She knows exactly what she's doing." The same blue haired girl stepped out from behind you, and she lowered herself onto the leather couch beside you. She ran a hand down your cheek, and she smiled. "You've never been with a girl have you?" She ran her thumb over your lips, and she grabbed your chin, tugging your body towards her. "Here, I'll show you how things are done. She'll please you, and you'll please me. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Olivia snarled having to climb up onto the couch after you because Rayne pulled you on top of her. She grabbed your legs, pulling them to the sides, and spreading them apart. She positioned herself behind you, and she gently pushed your dress upwards, exposing your little pink panties. "Awe, cute."

Your head went between Rayne's legs, and you pushed back against the hands on the back of your head. "I don't know if-"

Rayne chuckled softly. "Come on." She pouted her lips a bit. "I'm not even wearing panties. All you do is put your tongue down there, and do whatever you'd want down to you. Father Ren's ate you out before, I'm guessing, right?"

Your eyes trailed up the girls body, landing into her green eyes. "Yes??" You gasped when Olivia's hands tugged your panties down, and she ripped the fabric with one swift pull. You could feel her hot breath against your sex when she put her head between your legs. A chill ran down your body, and then you cried out in pleasure when her tongue lapped up and down your sex. "FUCK!"

"Now do that for me." Rayne pushed your head back down between her thighs, and she smirked when your hand slipped up and started rubbing at her clit slowly. "Harder. Don't be shy. F uck me like I'm a dirty little slut." She leaned her head back into the leather couch, and she moaned softly when your tongue slowly flicked out against her. "Don't worry, I just showered."

You were completely unsure of what you were doing. You pulled your tongue to the side, and then up and down, and little by little you were getting more and more turned on with every single one of her moans that came from her lips. 'Okay, so I like girls too apparently.' You gasped against her pussy when Olivia started plunging her tongue into you, and she shoved her thumb into your ass. 'HOLY FUCK'

Kylo, Cardo and Vic stepped into the room, and all three of the men stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was happening on the couch.

Rayne's head turned, and she smiled. "You can't join us. Girls only. You can watch though." Her brow rose up, and she chuckled softly. She turned her head back, looking down her body to you completely devouring her. "Fuck, just like that." She ran her fingers through your hair gently. "Just like that babe."

Olivia pumped her thumb into your ass, and her tongue twisted around wildly inside of you. She slipped her other hand down to between her legs, and she whimpered softly. She shoved two fingers inside of her, and she started fucking herself frantically. She whimpered against you when Rayne said the boys weren't allowed to join. But she wanted them to. She wanted to get fucked while eating you you. She wanted to get slammed into, and split apart. She'd have to wait.

Your tongue curled up, dragging up the roof of Rayne's pussy, and then curled it down. You rubbed at her clit fast and hard, enjoying the shudders she kept having in response to your actions. 'This is hot. Not even going to pretend like it's not.' You had no fucking clue why you hadn't ever thought about fucking a girl, or getting fucked by one until now, but you were regretting it.

"That's not how this works Sister Rayne." Cardo snapped, and he stepped to the side of the couch, grabbing her face with his still bloody hands. "Open that fucking whore mouth." He smirked when she did, a lustful glint passing through her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not going to just sit here and watch this shit. What the fuck?" Vic shook his head scoffing. He undid his pants, and he stepped to Olivia, and he grabbed onto her hips. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You could masturbate." Rayne spat before Cardo shoved his cock between her lips, and she willingly sucked it.

Kylo was the only one who didn't want to fuck anyone, but you. He palmed his cock through his pants, and he lowered himself down onto the cross shaped glass table, and he grabbed the bottle of bourbon, and took a swig from it. His other hand worked at his pants, and he undid them, tugging his cock out. He gulped, swallowing the booze down, and he grabbed onto his cock, and started pumping himself as he watched the two priests fuck Rayne's mouth, and Olivia's pussy. He stopped when on you, and that's where he kept his golden-emerald gaze. He took another swig from the bottle.

"Shit...this is hot as fuck." Cardo grunted, holding Rayne's face tightly. "However, I think there needs to be more violence."

"Don't." Kylo shook his head, speaking sternly through a grunt.

Cardo's face twisted into a sneer, and he snapped his head to Kylo. "Why not?" The upper corner of his eye twitched a bit. "Huh? How come you're always in charge? I think someone else should get the chance to lead."

Kylo took one more swig, and he slammed the bottle onto the table. He glared right at Cardo, and he snapped "Because you're too careless. You're immature."

Cardo's hips slammed against Rayne's head as he fucked her throat carelessly. His aggression and anger starting to consume him. He was ignoring Rayne's pleas, and whimpers against him.

You tried to look around the room to look for Kylo, but you couldn't. Not while you were eating Rayne out, and rubbing her clit. You kept your pace inside of her, feeling her get wetter and wetter with every second. When she exploded against you, her hips bucking up into your face, you moaned against her sex. You lapped up her cum, and slowly rose your head up. Your own orgasm broke over you as Olivia's tongue plunged into you. Your hands latched onto Rayne's thighs, and your head flew back. Your back arched up, and you let out a guttural moan into the room. "FUCK!"

Vic's cock slammed into Olivia's pussy, waiting for her to pull away from you. When she finally did, he wrapped his arms around her waist, liting her body up, and sliding his body down to the couch, forcing her on top of him. "Ride bitch."

Olivia obliged, and she planted her feet onto the ground between his legs, and she grabbed onto his knees, and started riding him. She fucked him like sex was going out of style and she had to get her last fix.

Rayne's mouth filled with Cardo's cum, and she gagged against him when it did. Her hands shot up, and she grabbed onto his legs, gripping them tightly as he relentlessly fucked into her throat. Her green eyes glared with fear, when she saw him reach behind him and tug out his blade, and put it against her throat. She tired to speak but all that came out were muffled groans.

Cardo pressed the blade against Rayne's throat, and with one swift motion, he slid it across, cutting her throat wide open. Blood spewed out, and he drew his hips back, his cock sliding over the top of her face. He cocked his head to the side, watching as the life slowly dimmed in her eyes. He smirked, and he looked to Kylo. "Fuck you." He spun on his heels, tugging his pants back together, and he started for the doorway.

"Cardo," Kylo's head turned, and he looked right at his back.

"I know." Cardo said nothing else, and he took his leave, dropping the knife to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" You jumped off of the couch, rising to your feet, and cupping your hands over your mouth. Fear shot through your entire body. Tears streamed down your face again, and you quickly spun around, looking to Kylo.

Kylo rose a brow up, pumping his cock, and he grunted. His free hand shot out, grabbing onto your wrist, tugging you to him. "Open." He pulled your body down, and pushed his hips upwards, shooting his seed all over your lips. He bucked into his hand through his bliss, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He lowered his hips back down, and he shook his head. His golden-emerald eyes shimmered a bit, slightly foggy from his orgasm. He looked to your face, and he sighed. "Go then." He released your wrist, and watched as you scampered out of the room as fast as you could. He turned to V ic who had just pulled his cock from Olivia, and shot his seed out all over her stomach.

Vic shoved Olivia to the floor, and he rose to his feet, concern filling his eyes. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"No. She won't say anything. Let her be. She'll be back." Kylo waved his hand dismissively, and he grabbed for the bottle of bourbon again. He quickly glanced to Olivia. "I want you to stop and see her later. Try and apologize, and explain to her how we do things around here. Got it?"

"Yes Father." Olivia nodded from her kneeled position on the floor.


	9. Q&A

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Ooofffff...this chapter....smut

The very second you stepped into your house, you slammed the door shut behind you, pressing up against it with your back. You quickly locked it, and you cupped your hands over your mouth to prevent yourself from sobbing out loud. You slid down to your ass, shaking your head back and forth.

'What the fuck just happened? I've got to get the fuck out of this town. Everyone here is fucking insane.' Tears streamed down your cheeks over the top of your fingers. Your chest felt tight, a sharp pain searing through your stomach. You felt sick. Nauseous.

It took you a few minutes to get your composure back and you shot up to your feet, practically running into your bedroom. You rushed over to your closet, tugging the doors open, and you started tugging hangars off of the rod they were hanging from and tossing them onto the floor into a heap behind you. Your heart raced, slamming against your sternum. Your nerves were shot.

You stepped back, and darted over to your nightstand tugging the drawer open, and pulling out all the paper work, and books you had in it. A knock upon the door made your entire body tense up, and jump. Your head whipped around, peering out of your bedroom and looking at the front door.

"Y/N? Come on, just talk to me." Oliva's voice was soft, gentle. She knocked on the door again, and she grabbed the door handle twisting it. A small scoff came from her lips when it didn't twist. "Just let me explain things. Please."

You froze in place, contemplating her words in your head. 'I can't. I can't let you in. I'm sorry. I've got to get the fuck out of here.' You crouched down, reaching under the bed, and tugging out a suitcase. You pulled it across the floor, next to the pile of clothes, and unzipped it.

"I know you're in there. Come on!" Oliva was trying to keep her calm demeanor. She was slowly becoming annoyed with how childish you were being. "Just let me in."

"I'm sorry. No." You shook your head, frantically shoving the clothes into the suitcase. You squished it down, and zipped it back up. You grabbed onto the plastic handle, and you glanced to the door again.

'Well, I can't go out that way.' You rolled the suitcase across the floor of your bedroom, going over to the wall, and you leaned it up against the wall. You grabbed the bottom of the window, and shoved it up. You pushed out the screen, and you bent down grabbing the suitcase. You tossed it out the window and you pulled your leg up, bringing it over the windowsill, and tugging the rest of your body up. You slid down to the ground, and you turned on your heels. You gasped when Oliva was standing right there in front of you.

"Where are you going?" Oliva tipped her red haired head to the side, her eyes glistening with confusion. "What do you need to know to help ease your distress?"

You swallowed hard, your eyes looking around for something you could use to defend yourself if need be. Your eyes narrowed into hers, and your hands clenched into fists at your sides. "Tell me why Father Cardo killed that girl, and then Rayne?"

"Well," Olivia took a step to you, but she stopped abruptly when you stepped back pressing up against the wall. "The thing is, our church is a lot different than others. I'm sure you've come to that conclusion on your own, but it's just how we reach out to our higher powers. We believe in sacrificing to appease the powers that be. It's worked thus far. Our faith is just different than most. Our beliefs are different, but we're not wrong for how we choose to express ourselves. You should have been prepared for it, and I'm sorry that you weren't. Can we please just sit down and talk?" She stretched her hand out to you, smiling faintly. "Please?"

You could hear the sincerity in her voice, and the kindness that was spread across her face. She looked like she was being genuine. 'What could it hurt to just give her a chance to explain? Maybe she'll bring a little bit of clarity to this whole thing.' You cleared your throat, and your body slumped a bit. "Fine." You lifted your hand up, and took hers. You let her take lead as she walked you around the house, back to the front door. You slowly reached your hand into your pocket, and you pulled out the key. You shoved the key into the keyhole, and you twisted the door handle, side glancing to her. "Better not try any sketchy shit." You were still skeptical about this. You didn't trust her. You stepped into the doorway, and you pulled your hand back. You gasped when she stepped to you, and put her hand up to your cheek.

"Let me calm your nerves before we talk, huh?" Olivia smirked, and she closed the space between you and her. She pressed her body into yours, forcing your body backwards, and down onto the couch. She straddled your legs, and she pushed her lips to yours, slipping her hand down to your collared neck, and she grabbed a hold of it. She nibbled at your bottom lip, and she moaned against it. Her other hand slipped down your body, and down between your legs, shoving the side of her hand up to your unclad sex. Her tongue dominated yours in seconds when she slipped it into your mouth. She pulled her hand up, and down against your clit, and then she pushed two fingers into you, wiggling them back and forth and side to side.

Your back arched upwards, your hands going up to her waist, grabbing onto her tightly as she fingered you. Your pussy gripped tightly around her fingers as she pumped into you. Your tongued coiled around hers, muffled moans exchanging between both of your mouths. Your thighs clenched, and you shut your eyes, letting her fuck you. 'How can I say no to this?' You weren't even opposed to her fucking you. You weren't going to let this distract you from getting answers, but priorities, right?

Oliva pulled her mouth from yours, a single strand of saliva connecting both your soft lips. She pushed her palm up against your clit, rubbing at it while she plunged her fingers in and out of you rapidly. "That's right baby, cum all over my fingers. I can't wait to lick up your sweetness." She smirked, peering down at your face which had flushed with pleasure. She slipped her hand around your neck, and up the back of your head, tangling her fingers in your hair, and tugging your head back. "I wish I could fuck you like the boys could." She only had mild penis envy. She growled softly. "I'll still get you to squirt though." She increased her pace into you, brushing up against your sweet spot.

Your body was completely consumed with Oliva's actions, and the white electric pleasure that kept crashing into you. It was undeniable. It wasn't Kylo's cock, nor the other priests, but she knew exactly what she was doing. Your fingers dug into her clothed sides. Your hips bucked upwards rapidly as she brought you closer and closer to the edge. All sorts of moans and whimpers came from your lips.

Oliva didn't let up on her actions. She kept her palm pressed against your clit, rubbing at it hard as her fingers twisted around wildly inside of you, making sure she kept them brushing up against your g-spot. Your pussy was slickening more and more, and getting tighter and pulsing more rapidly. "Cum for me baby girl."

Her words made you melt. Whatever last bit of reality you'd been holding onto, you let go. Your whole body shook violently when your orgasm came on. You literally exploded against her hand and fingers. You could feel the wetness dripping down the side of your legs, and down to your ass, against the couch. "FUCK" Your hips rolled from side to side, your eyes fluttering open and shut as you looked to her with a blurry vision. "Jesus...."

"I told you." Olivia smirked, and she waited for your body to still a bit before she drew her hand upwards to her mouth. She flicked her tongue out over her dripping fingers, and she cleaned off your cum. She let out a moan of approval. "So sweet." Her eyes filled with a lustfulness. She slid her body off of yours, and she grabbed onto your thighs, lowering herself down to her knees. She spread your legs further apart, and she lowered her mouth down to your opening, lapping at your soaking wet pussy. Her tongue moved up and then down, and then she plunged her tongue deep into you. She curled it around, and she started a pace into you. One of her hands slid up, and lowered to your clit, rubbing at it with her thumb.

"Oh fuck. Shit...Fuck." Your entire lower half was still sensitive from your first orgasm, but as she started her pleasurable actions again, your mind reeled. Your hands flew up to the sides of your head, gripping firmly into the couch.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes narrowed as he approached your house. He scowled under his breath. 'She better have calmed you down.' He mentally prayed that Olivia had done what he had asked her to do. He couldn't have you running around all mentally fucked up and scared. The last thing he needed was unwanted attention being drawn to him. He'd spent a long time building his church up to what it was now, and getting the people of the town to join his faith. He worked very hard for everything he had right now, and he wasn't going to let you ruin it. He stepped up the step, and he knocked on the door.

Olivia groaned against your pussy and she pulled her head up just enough to be able to talk. "Do you want to get that?"

"No." You shook your head, and raked your nails down the back of the couch, lifting your hips upwards as if asking her to not stop. Your voice was almost a whispered whine. Your eyes were half-lidded, and they were full of need. Desperation. "Don't stop, please."

Olivia smirked, licking her lips, and she put her mouth back against your sex. She slowly pushed her tongue back into you, and she twisted it around, and then up and down. She picked up the past she left off on, and she rubbed your clit hard with her thumb.

"OH FUCK!" You couldn't hold back the moans that were in your throat as she fucked you. Your feet pressed into the floor hard, forcing your body up off of the couch, and further into her face. Your pussy pulsed, and throbbed as she brought you towards the edge again. "Shit, I'm going to cum."

Kylo sighed heavily, knowing the sounds he was hearing from the other side of the door. "Really?" He grabbed the door handle, and he shoved the door open. Just in time to see Olivia bringing you to your climax. His golden-emerald eyes glistened when your body trashed up against her, and your head turned, staring into his eyes. He smirked, and he rose his hand up waving. "Hello sweet thing. I see Sister Olivia is taking care of you good. However,'' He stepped further into your house, shutting the door behind him. He walked across the floor, and towards the couch. He stepped behind Olivia, grabbing onto the back of her neck, and tugging her to her feet. "Move aside. That's not what she really wants."

"I made her squirt. Bet you can't." Olivia sounded far too confident about this. She licked her lips savoring the way you tasted upon her lips. Her eyes went to your face, seeing how drained you looked already. "I told her I'd give her answers. Can you wait?"

Kylo's head whipped around, glaring at the red head. "I guess. What do you want to know sweet thing?" He spun his head back to you, and he cocked his head to the side. The corner of his left eye twitched as his patience thinned. "Well?"

"Why do you kill people? Are you going to sacrifice me too?" Your mind was flooded with all sorts of questions now. You pulled your body back up into the couch, it having slid down a bit during yours and Olivia's 'fun'. Your hands fell down to your sides, and you stared up at Kylo's freckled face. "Why are all the priests and nuns fucked up? Like what kind of church is it really? People actually believe what you're doing is right? Like they follow you without questioning your actions? Why?"

Olivia sighed, shaking her head. "You got any booze in this house?"

Your eyes darted over to the red head, and you nodded. "Cupboard right under the sink. I've got some whiskey, and tequila." You watched as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"When I first got to this town, I was lost. I had lost a lot of loved ones, and myself. I didn't believe in a higher power, or that there was anything else out there besides myself." Kylo's tone was soft. He stepped to the couch, and took the seat next to you. "I found myself in the same position you'd been in. Seeking help. Seeking guidance. One rainy night, I felt a strange pull to the church, and I came upon the same ritual we did, the Sacrifice. I was just as confused, and scared as you were. I had all sorts of questions. Nothing made sense to me. A couple days had passed, and then i felt it. Something inside of me had changed that night. I can't tell you what it is, or why it happened, but i felt it. I felt like a brand new person. I didn't feel so sad, or lost. A clear path had been shown to me, and I knew what I had to do. So I joined the church, and i've never looked back since. Father Snoke left me the church when he died. I'm just trying to keep his spirit alive. There are some things I changed, but the people of this town thrive on their religion and their beliefs. I have to keep giving them something to believe in." He spoke softly, assuringly. "If you don't want to be apart of it..." He turned his head slowly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Then we're going to have to change that." He paused. "And no, I'm not going to kill you. Neither are the other priests. You're far too important to kill."

Your face scrunched together at Kylo's words. You had a whole slew of emotions running through you. 'How come no one's passed through and noticed what the fuck is going on here? How come other towns don't know about this?' You still had so many questions. Your body stiffened. You were almost fearful to keep asking about the church. "So everyone in the town knows what goes on there?"

"Yes." Kylo rolled his shoulders, shrugging. His attention turned to Olivia when she returned with a bottle of tequila. He rose a brow up. "Tequila huh? You trying to give us all hangovers?"

"Perhaps." Olivia smiled shyly. She handed the bottle over to you, the top already twisted off. "I promise we're only trying to help people. These people were lost. We've brought them hope. We're not bad people."

"Mmm." You rolled your eyes, gripping the bottle tightly. You put the glass to your lips, sucking down as much as you could into one mouthful. You swallowed hard, and gasped when Kylo snatched the bottle from your hand. Your nose twitched, and you cleared your throat. "So, I'm not going to die? How many more people are going to die?"

"I don't know. We don't plan these things out." Kylo snapped, starting to become annoyed with all your skepticism. "It just happens. The people start to get rowdy, we make a sacrifice."

"You're not appeasing, 'God' are you? It's something else."

Olivia shifted from foot to foot nervously. Her eyes glanced over to Kylo as if looking to him to answer your question.

Kylo took a swig, and he sighed after he did. "Oof. Harsh." He wasn't much of tequila man himself. He liked whiskey, bourbon. Clear booze, no. Not his favorite. "I mean, not exactly."

"So satan?" Your body shot up from off of the couch, and you stepped backwards.

Kylo rose to his feet, cocking his head to the side. "Not exactly." He walked towards you, making you back up until you backed up into your bedroom, and against the bed, falling backwards onto it. He climbed up onto your bed, and he slid your sweater up with his hand. "Don't worry about who we pray to, or try to please. Just be happy I've decided you're not going to die. I could easily change my mind. Don't make me have to do that. You're not an angel yourself. I could easily convince the people that you've committed more sins that you care to admit." He glanced down to your still dripping sex. "Now, be a good girl and let daddy fuck you. I've had enough of this conversation." He hovered the bottle above your abdomen, and he tipped it up, pouring the tequila down your abdomen, and over the top of your clit and pussy. He lowered his head down, and he lapped at it, moaning into you. He poured some more out, lapping at it greedily.

Oliva followed after you, and she smiled seeing Kylo's actions. "We doing this now?" She didn't wait for an answer. She stepped to the bed, and she climbed up it, and pushed your body upwards, sliding her legs to your sides, and she placed your head down into her lap. "Let Father Ren show you pure bliss."

"Have you fucked her?" The question just came out. No context. No reason. It just slipped from your lips. Your eyes trailed down your body, landing on the top of Kylo's head. Your hands slid up, locking into Olivia's above your head.

Kylo rolled his eyes, lifting his head up, and licking off his lips. "Sister Olivia? No. But I've fucked other women. I fucked Rayne. She was mine before she was the other priests. I got bored with her though." He spoke far too casually about the whole thing. "I was fucking other chuch goers..." He smirked faintly. "Until, I took your virginity. Now, you're the only one I fuck." He put the bottle to his mouth, taking a sip. "Why?" He asked after he swallowed. "What difference does it make? I can fuck who I want, when I want. You know I can take whatever I want." His brows knitted together. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Olivia frowned. "No need to be jealous hun. He's not my type anyways." She peered down at your face. "I like girls far better than I like men. Girl's are just to beautiful." She leaned her head down, planting a kiss upon your head. "Now, let Father Ren fuck that tight little pussy."

Your lips pursed thinking Kylo's words over. You were silent. You were slightly embarrassed the words had even come out. 'What does it matter if he fucks other people? Why do I even care? I don't. Right?' Your body rose slightly, begging Kylo to take you right then and there. Your pussy throbbed in desperation, in need.

"No. I'm not going to fuck you now. Sister Olivia, come here." Kylo pulled his body upwards, sitting on the bed between your legs. He waited until Oliva climbed down from the bed, and he grabbed her wrist. "You're going to fuck her. I'm not going to fuck her until she apologizes for all her disobedience." He pulled the red head up onto the bed, forcing her head down to your pussy. "Eat her out." Kylo pulled his hand off of her head, and he rose to his feet, palming his cock through his pants as he watched Olivia's tongue lap at your opening. His golden-emerald eyes narrowed into yours, seeing how pathetically begging they appeared. He could see the glint in them, and it brought him amusement. He kneeled down beside the bed, and he grabbed your chin, hard forcing your face to his. "Now, be a good girl for Sister Olivia, and for your daddy. I'm going to fuck myself, and you're going to watch. That's your punishment. Until you say you're sorry, and you promise to be good from now on, you're not going to get my cock." He rose to his feet, snapping his hand back, and he undid his pants, tugging out his veiny, aching length. He wrapped his hand around it, and started stroking himself, a small grunt coming from his lips.

Your hands reached out for Kylo, but he stepped backwards, out of your reach. "No...please." When he shook his head, you frowned. You were distracted immediately by Olivia's tongue plunging back inside of you, and your head turned, trailing your eyes down your body looking at the top of her red hair. "Fuck...Harder. More."

"Don't you dare. Do exactly as you're doing right now." Kylo growled, pumping his cock furiously. "Don't you fucking give her anymore. This is punishment. She onlys gets what we want to give her." His tone was dark, malicious.

Olivia obeyed Kylo's orders, not yours. She was more terrified of Kylo than you. You were meek compared to him. Her tongue curled up, across the top of your pussy. She held onto your hips tightly. She wanted to rub your clit. She wanted to shove her fingers inside of you, and fuck you with them, but she didn't want to piss Kylo off anymore than he already sounded. She twisted her tongue around frantically trying to bring you as much pleasure as she could with the wet muscle.

You whimpered disapprovingly at Kylo's orders. Your eyes kept glancing to the side, watching him stroke his large cock. Your pussy throbbed, your mind flooding with how he felt inside of you. You were trying to picture his cock in you instead of Olivia's tongue, but it wasn't anything compared to it. Your back arched up, and your hands gripped into the bed, and you twisted the sheets and blanket around under you. "More, please!"

"No." Kylo growled, his lips quivering a bit. He stepped back to you, and his free hand slapped you across the cheek, smirking when you moaned out. "I said no." He spit on your cheek, smearing it with his hand. He watched as your body thrashed around, and your thighs clenched around Oliva's head, pining her there. "You want this cock?"

"Yes, please! Please Daddy." You pouted through a moan, your eyes begging him. "Please! I need it."

Kylo lowered his head down, and he planted a kiss upon your lips quickly. "Too bad." His hot breath cascaded down over your face, and he pinched your lips together, and he drew his body back up. "You've been bad. Now deal with the repercussions." He snapped his hand back, and he grunted, his hips bucking up as he fucked himself.

Olivia's tongue moved around wildly, and she moaned against you when you started shaking. She didn't stop as your moans increased with every movement of her tongue. She plunged into you through your orgasm, your moans like music to her ears when you finally stepped over the edge. She waited for you to come back down from your cloud 9, and she pulled her head up, licking her lips.

Kylo grunted, and he rolled his eyes, his seed shooting out all over your floor. "Clean it up Sister." He pointed down to the floor, glaring at Olivia. He smirked when she rose to her feet, and she bent down, lapping his cum off of the floor. "Now, get cleaned up. You'll be joining us for the party later." He spun on his heels, tucking his cock back into his pants, and doing them back up. "Sister, help her get ready." He glanced over his shoulder. "Don't be late. 9pm. I'll see you then." He winked, and he stepped out of the bedroom, walking through the house with a sense of accomplishment running through him.

"Come on hun." Olivia rose back up, and she smiled at you. "I'll help you get ready." She held her hand out to you, and she helped you up off of the bed.


	10. Regret

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. More smut. and some punishments. 

Olivia had led you through the town to a cute red barn tucked back in a large field. There were LED lights, red strung up along the top of the building, and solar lights all up the path someone had made leading to the big barn doors. The music was loud, blasting all around you as you and Olivia got closer. You bit your bottom lip, dragging your teeth over the red lipstick Olivia had forced you to wear. You insisted you didn't want to wear make-up, but she insisted harder than you. You weren't very good at winning arguments apparently. She had picked out a little red cocktail dress that sparkled, and showed off way more of your body than you wanted. She'd done your hair up, braiding it around the top of your head and bobby pinning it to your head, all neatly. She made you look like a princess, and honestly, you felt like it. Your arm tensed against her arm as you both walked to the open doors of the barn. A smile spread across your face seeing dancing, all the smiles, people looked genuinely happy.

"See? I told you." Olivia leaned forwards planting a kiss upon your cheek. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure." You spoke loud enough so she could hear you over the music. You knew you'd blushed when she kissed your cheek. Thankfully your cheeks had been tinted a light shade of pink with blush. Your heart thumped against your chest as she walked through the barn, disappearing into the crowd of people. Your eyes skimmed everyone over, searching for a familiar face. You saw Ushar in the farthest corner of the room, his hand up against a wooden beam, leaning against it, talking with some bimbo looking barbie doll. "Hmm." You stepped forwards, but you were stopped by a hand on your wrists tugging you back. "Hey!" You spun your head around, and you sneered seeing Cardo. "Father Cardo."

"Is it true?" Cardo's mouth curled up and he closed the space between you and him. He pressed his body up against yours from behind, and he gyrated his groin into your ass. His hand released your wrist, sliding up your arm, and around your side. He pulled you into a from behind hug, lowering his chin down onto your bare shoulder. "Is Father Ren not fucking you anymore? He's punishing you?"

"H...How do you know that?" Your body tensed against his, your hands pressing against your hips. A warmth grew between your thighs when Cardo's mouth was nearly pressed against your ear.

"He was bragging about it when he got back. He said you looked like such a mess. How about I show you what it's like to get fucked by a real man? Huh?" His hands trailed down your stomach, and his hardened arousal pressed against your ass cheek. "I really want to make you cum all over me. I want to feel you. I want to taste you. I want to make you melt by my touch. I want to blow your mind. What do you say?"

Your eyes fluttered opened and shut, feeling your body melt into his. You weren't denying that you wanted to get fucked. Your whole body felt like it rose in temperature at least 20 degrees. Your body started to slick with a layer of sweat. Your eyes widened when you saw Kylo across the barn, staring right at you. You smirked, and you grabbed onto Cardo's wrists, and spun around, putting them behind you, and onto your ass. You pressed up against him, rubbing your groin against his. "Then do it."

"Little girl, don't say things you don't mean." Cardo didn't like being teased. His nostrils flared, and his green eyes searched yours for the truth behind your words. He gripped your clothed cheeks, grunting a bit. "Fuck, I need you right now." He pulled one arm around you, hooking onto your wrist, and spinning on his heels, dragging you of of the barn.

Your head turned over your shoulder, and you stuck your tongue out at Kylo, chuckling softly when he scowled. He looked so fucking mad. It was amusing. Your head turned, and you whimpered when Cardo's grip tightened around your tiny wrist. "Easy."

"Easy? I thought you liked it rough? If you want this, you better be prepared for you pussy to be sore, and for there to be lots of blood. Like I'm going to fuck every single one of your holes. God, I'm about to cum just thinking about it. Suck my cock. I need to cum. I can't even think straight." Cardo pulled you around the side of the barn, shoving you back, and down to your knees. "Come on." He sounded almost desperate. He quickly undid his pants, grabbing a hold of himself, and shoving his head to your mouth. He grunted so loud when your lips curled around him. "Hard. Fast." He reached his hand down, squeezing his balls together hard, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "I've been waiting for this..."

The back of your throat clenched as he slammed against it. Honestly, you were probably just as horny as he was. You apparently could control it better though. Your lips tightened around him, not giving a single care to the fact that anyone could step out of the barn turn the corner, and they'd see you fucking him off. Your mind was focused on one thing, and that was getting him to fuck you. Kylo had seen you go off with him. Maybe he'd get angry, or jealous, and come find you, and take you himself. You moaned against Cardo's cock at the thought of him angry fucking you.

"Fuck." Cardo growled, his other hand grabbing onto the top of your head, and he bucked his hips sporadically into your face. "Ohhh..." He could barely formulate sentences. He thought masturbating before coming to the party would help get him through it till after when he'd fuck whatever girl that he met, but you, you got his attention fully. He'd seen you walk into the barn, looking all hot and shit, and he knew he had to fuck you. His cock had hardened almost instantly looking you up and down from where he'd been tucked away in the barn. "Fuck yourself. Let me see." His green eyes darte down to see your hand going between your legs. "Come on, spread em. I can't see anything." He growled when you shifted a bit, and then pulled your dress up so he could see your hand sliding down to the side of your panties, and tugging them over so your fingers could go inside. "Fuck yes, fuck yourself like you want me to fuck you. Show me."

You slammed your fingers into you, needing to feel something in you. Kylo wasn't going to fuck you? Fine. You'd get off one way or another. Hopefully this would work though. Manipulation wasn't exactly something you were good at, but hopefully this was enough to set him off. In the mean time, Cardo was going to have to do. You hadn't seen Vic around, and Ushar was busy. Plus, Cardo had already made it clear he wanted you, bad. So fuck it. Your head bobbed up and down his length rapidly, wanting him to cum already so he could fuck you into oblivion. You tried to get yourself to cum, but you just couldn't do it. You needed a cock in you. You needed more. You needed to be stretched, and pounded into. You whimpered against his cock, and then again when Cardo mocked you.

"Awe, what's the matter? Can't get off?" Cardo chuckled softly, and grunted loud, shooting his seed into the back of your throat. He slammed his groin against your nose, hitting the back of your throat with his cock. "Fuck, take it. Take it all." He fucked into your face until his cock stopped spewing his sticky seed out, and he grabbed your hair, tugging you to your feet. "Stop." He grabbed your hand away from yourself, and he flipped you around, bending you over. "Hold on baby." He slid his hand around you, and he pushed your panties aside again, shoving his cock into you. He started a pace into you immediately, and he grunted. "Fuck this pussy is so good." He pulled his hand up, and grabbed onto your throat, pushing the collar against your skin hard. "You gunna be able to cum now? Is this what you wanted? Huh?"

"Y..yes." Your moaned out softly. You stepped forwards, pressing your body into the side of the barn to hold you up from falling as he fucked you hard. Your pussy clamped around his large length as he slid it in and out of you.

"Good girl." Cardo praised. He wrapped his arm around your throat, pulling your torso up, and shoving your whole body against the barn, fucking into you from your upright position. "Then cum all over this cock. Come on. I know you're horny. I can see it in your eyes. Poor pathetic thing. I don't know how Kylo can leave you all wound up like this. I love," He paused, leaning his head in, and whispering into your ear. "Making girls cum, and cumming. I can cum so many times in one day. Want to find out?"

You couldn't talk. His arm was wrapped around your throat so hard, you thought you were going to pass out. Your vision blurred, your eyes closing in response and your heart started pounding in your chest. Your body spazzed, your pussy having a mind of its own, and you gasped out for air, your lungs desperately trying to get oxygen into them. Your body started to shake against Cardo's, your mind spinning. When you cam, you cam hard. So hard that you passed out from how much your body had strained. Your body went limp against Cardos.

Cardo smirked, pumping his cock into you still, holding you up still. He grunted loudly, and he pulled his cock from your pussy, shooting his seed out against the barn wall. "Fuck...." He unwrapped his arm from around your neck, letting your body fall hard to the ground. He grabbed his cock, stroking himself a couple times, rolling his eyes. "Poor thing. Can't handle getting fucked." He crouched down beside you, grabbing onto your shoulder, and he shook you. "Wake up, I'm not done with you yet." When you grumbled, and slowly opened your eyes after a few minutes of him shaking you, he smirked. "Welcome back. Now, get up." He latched onto your arm, tugging your body up off of the ground, and to your feet. "Now," He stepped to you, cocking his head to the side. "Did you cum hard?"

You were still trying to pull yourself together. "You knocked me out..."

"I did." Cardo seemed careless about it. He was. "You're alive aren't you? It's not like I killed you." He rolled his eyes. He shoved one hand down into the pocket of his black dress pants, tugging out a pocket knife. He flipped it open, and he waved it out in front of your face. "I could if that's what you'd like."

"No..." You nibbled at your bottom lip. "Cardo, don't." Your eyes flashed with terror. Your hands flattened against the side of the barn. You turned your head to the side when he rose the blade up, and ran it down your cheek. You winced, clamping your eyes shut when he cut into the side of your cheek. "Cardo...please."

"You wanted this. You were practically begging me." Cardo's voice was deep, darkened. He dragged the blade down the side of your jaw, up under your chin. He pushed the sharp tip into your flesh, and he lowered his head down to yours. "I thought you liked being cut up."

"I...I do."

"Then shut up, and let me cut you to pieces." Cardo snapped the blade from your chin, cutting a gash into the flesh as he did. His other hand rose, slowly, his fingers gathering the blood up upon them. "You're making my cock hard all over again. Look." When you didn't look down, he grabbed your bleeding chin, forcing you to look down. "See?" He pushed cock up against your soaking wet panties, and he groaned softly. "I really like fucking you. I think you should be my girl, not Kylo's."

"I'm not his girl." The word 'girl' came from your lips emphasized. It was the truth. You weren't his. Not exactly. He hadn't put claims on you, other than taking your virginity, and calling you his a couple times. Did that qualify though? You weren't even sure. "Cardo..."

Cardo trailed the blade down the front of your dress, and down to your right leg. He grabbed your leg, the blade pressing into your fragile skin as he lifted it up. He pulled his other hand from you, and he reached down pulling your panties to the side, and shoved his cock back into you. "You're such a good girl, you know that? Be mine, and I won't ever punish you by denying you sex. I promise." He slowly started a pace into you again, grunting as he did. He pressed his lips to yours, kissing your hard. His pace quickened into you, moaning against your mouth as he dominated it.

Your body pressed up against Cardo's trying to stop sliding up against the wooden wall. Your tongue stayed still in your mouth as Cardo's twisted around it. Your eyes looked into his green ones, seeing the lust in them. He was hot. There was no denying it, but you couldn't be his. You didn't want to me. If you were being honest with yourself, you wanted to be Kylo's. You wanted to be his personal little sex doll. You wanted to be his and only his. There was a part of you that was still hoping he'd come around the corner, shove Cardo off of you, and he'd take you. Right here. As Cardo's pace went full blown, brushing up against your g-spot, you were engulfed in the hot pleasure.

Unfortunately, Olivia was the one who found you before anyone else did. When she stepped around the corner of the barn, her fingers uncoiled around from the glasses in her hands, them falling to the ground, and smashing. "Wow." She was kind of hurt seeing Cardo fucking you. She thought you two had a good thing going. Her first instinct was to go tell Kylo, but she stopped herself. In fact, her second instinct was to find him and make sure he didn't stumble upon this.

Cardo's mouth pulled from yours, his pace staying the same. He turned his head, and he grunted. "Sister...Want to join?"

"Uhm, no." Olivia shook her head. "I've got to get back inside." She spun on her heels, and she scampered off, ignoring your pleas for her to come back. She felt bad she'd ignored you, but she was looking out for you right now. She hurried back into the barn, shoving people aside to get to Kylo who was talking to Vic near the bar. "Hey guys,"

Kylo's head turned, and he rose a brow into the air. "Hi."

"What the fuck is goooooodddddd...." Vic leaned over, wrapping his arm around Olivia's neck. "How you doing?"

Olivia scoffed smelling the mass amount of booze smell seeping from Vic's mouth. "You're drunk."

"And you're hot. So let's go fuck." Vic smirked, raising his brows upwards suggestively.

"No thanks." Olivia reached her arm up, taking Vic's arm off from around her neck. She turned her attention to Kylo. "Do you want to dance Father Ren?"

"No." Kylo retorted bitterly. He wasn't a dancer. He finished off the drink he had, and he placed it down onto the bar. "I'm going to find Y/N."

Olivia grabbed Kylo's arm, and she stepped out in front of him. "No."

"Excuse me?" Kylo snapped his arm back, forcing her to release him. "And why the fuck not?" A suspicion rose inside of him. His golden-emerald eyes searched her face over. "Hm. Why do you look scared?" He leaned his head down, and he smirked slightly. "What are you hiding?"

A large crash caught everyone's attention, and Kylo's head turned in the direction of the noise only to see Ushar and some brunette haired man readying themselves to fight. He sighed, and shook his head. "Son of a bitch. Not again. Ushar!" Kylo made his way through the crowd, shoving people out of his way as he did. He grabbed onto Ushar's arm, and he pulled him away from the other man, stepping between them. "Ignore him. He's a fucking mess. I apologize."

The man muttered under his breath, and he turned away from them. Kylo looked to Ushar who was beyond inebriated. "You're a fool. Go sit the fuck down. Now."

"I'm not the one who was saying that religion is bullshit." Ushar smiled, drunkenly. "I know it's not bullshit. I think he should be our next sacrifice."

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN." Kylo sneered, putting his face right into Ushars, his chin tightening up, and his lip twitching. "I'm done with your shit. Go. I won't ask again."

"Fine, fine. Forgive me father for I have sinnnneedddd...." Ushar spun on his heels, almost stumbling as he did so walking over to a wooden chair and plopping down into it.

"OH fuck!! Harder!" You tipped your head up, looking up to the clear sky as Cardo pounded you into the wall of the barn. Your hands grabbed onto his shoulders, and your body bucked into him the closer and closer you got to cumming again. "Stab me."

"If you insist." Cardo didn't even hesitate. He drew his hand with the blade in it back, and he stabbed right above your abdomen into your stomach. He grunted, feeling you cum around his cock as soon as the blade slid into you. "Kinky fucking girl. I love it." He left the blade in you, sliding his hand up to your throat, hooking his fingers into your collar, and tugging it hard. Once again, cutting off your air supply. "Don't you dare pass out."

"C...a...r....d..o..." You gasped for air feeling your throat clenching as the air supply was cut off again. You were trying to fight through the dizziness so you wouldn't pass out. Your brain started throbbing, and your eyes blurred again. Your nails dug into his shoulders, and you whimpered.

"Oh fuck." Cardo's pace slowed, and he pulled his body away from yours, and shot his seed all over your leg. "Fuck baby." He kept his hold onto your collar, not realizing how tight he was holding onto it, and he felt your body go limp and silent. He blinked, and he released your collar, letting you fall to the ground again. "Goddamn it. Come the fuck on." He shrugged, and he tucked his cock back into his pants, and doing up his button, and zipper. He glanced at you once more, and scoffed. "Pathetic." He made his way back around to the front of the barn, and he stopped when Olivia started approaching him.

"Where's Y/N?" Oliva ran over to Cardo, laring at him.

"I don't know." Cardo shrugged again. "Probably off somewhere. I don't keep track of her." He smirked. "Good luck."

Olivia frowned, and she turned her body, keeping her eyes locked onto Cardo as he made his way through the barn, over to the bar that was set up. "What the fuck."

Kylo was in the middle of lecturing Ushar like a child, when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He stopped mid-sentence, and he turned his head to see Cardo standing there, a smug ass look spread across his face. He cleared his throat, and he narrowed his eyes right into Cardo's. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Cardo rose a brow into the air.

"Don't play fucking dumb with me Cardo." Kylo's hand shot up, grabbing onto the collar of his suit, and tugging him to him. "Where the fuck is she?"

"I don't know. We went for a walk together, she was complaing about how you wouldn't fuck her, and then she went off. I don't know where she is." Cardo sighed. "I swear."

"You better hope I find her." Kylo snapped his hand back, and he stormed through the sea of people in search for you. When he stepped out of the barn, he stopped abruptly, He looked from one side and then to the other. He stepped off to the right side, and as soon as he rounded the corner, he saw your motionless body on the ground. He sauntered over, and that's when he saw the knife in your stomach. He crouched down, and immediately realized who the knife belonged to. "Cardo." He gripped onto the handle, tugging it out, and closing it, shoving it into the breast pocket of his suit.

As soon as Kylo pulled the knife from you, you snapped awake. Your body jolted up, and a scream escaping your mouth. Tears streamed down your face, and you sobbed looking to Kylo's face. "Daddy."

"You're a stupid girl you know that?" Kylo's tone was far more bitter than he'd meant it to be. "Come on. I know who did this to you." He helped you to your feet, wrapping his arm around you, and escorting you back into the barn where the party was still going on full blast. He led you through the crowd to where the priests and Olivia all were. "Cardo, you want to tell me again what happened?"

Cardo pretended to be devastated by your appearance. He shot up from his chair, and he stepped to you. He stopped the second he saw you wince though. He narrowed his eyes. "I told you what happened. I don't know what happened to her after I left her. Why don't you ask her."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Fine. If that's how you want to play it." He reached up into his breast pocket, and he tugged the knife out, and he held it in front of you. "Do you know who this belongs to?"

Cardo's heart dropped into his stomach. He hadn't even thought about the blade leading right back to him. His own ignorance once again being his downfall. He scoffed. "Fine, Fine. She begged me to fuck her, and of course I did. Who wouldn't? She also begged me to stab her."

"Is this true?" Kylo's eyes filled with anger. He clenched the blade in his hand hard.

"Yes." Your head lowered, your hand pressing against the small wound in your stomach to stop the bleeding. "It's true."

"You thought me not fucking you was a punishment? You're in for a very unpleasant surprise then sweet thing. Let's go." Kylo threw the blade towards Cardo and he slid his hand down your body, grabbing onto your wrist. "You have no shame huh? Just getting fucked by Cardo because you can't get fucked by me? You want to act like a whore? You'll get treated as such." He dragged you out to the middle of the floor where a wooden beam was dead center of the barn, and he shoved you against it. He looked to Vic. "Get me that rope over there." He spoke loud enough for him to hear him.

Vic grinned, drunkenly stumbling through the barn. He reached for the wad of rope on a hook on the wall, and he tugged it down. He nearly fell to the ground, but he stopped himself. He laughed under his breath, and he made his way over to Kylo.

"Wrap her to the pole." Kylo demanded.

Vic uncurled the rope, and he started wrapping your entire body up in it against the wooden beam. He tied it off behind your back, securing you in place. "Done."

"Good. Now enjoy the show." Kylo motioned for Vic to step away from him. He looked to your face which was bright red, and your eyes were glistening with fear. "Don't be scared sweet thing. It's going to be okay. You're going to give these people one hell of a show." He put his hand between your legs, brushing against your sex. "Wet. As I thought it would be." He shook his head. "STOP THAT FUCKING MUSIC!" He screamed the words, and the music silenced. "Good people, this girl has sinned. Her punishment was celibacy, and she couldn't follow through. Now she's going to show you what she looks like when she gets fucked." Kylo smirked when the people erupted into applaud and hoos and haas. He licked his lips, and he chuckled softly. "Ready for your punishment sweet thing?" He used his other hand to slid your dress up just enough so people could see your lower half, and he grabbed onto your panties, tearing them off. He shoved two fingers into you, pressing his palm up against your clit, and he stepped off to the side so everyone could see you.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Olivia leapt forwards but Cardo wrapped her up in his arms, holding her in place. "STOP!" She thrashed around in his arms, growling. "Let me go!"

"Stop. This is what she gets."

"What about you, you sick fuck!" Olivia sneered.

Your body reacted to Kylo's fingers pleasuring you. You couldn't move your body very much because of the rope, but you felt your pussy start throbbing and clamping against Kylo's fingers. Your heartbeat was pulsing rapidly in your clit, and you were slickening as his fingers pumped into your harshly. Your head leaned back against the wooden beam, your eyes trailing over everyone's faces seeing every single person in the barn, staring right at you. 'Holy fuck. This is actually kind of hot, but what the fuck.'

"Naughty girl." Kylo lowered his mouth down to your ear. "Now you'll cum in front of all these people." He breathed heavily against your ear, fucking you hard and fast.

Kylo brought your over the edge in no time at all. You almost hated how easily you melted into his touch. It was like a drug. The second you got a fix, you instantly felt your bodys effects. It was undeniable. You screamed out, tears of pleasure streaming down your face, your body writhing against the ropes around you. "FUCKKK."

Kylo snapped his hand away from you, and he whispered into your ear. "Now, you're going to stay here the rest of the night. I'll be back to get you tomorrow. You can think about what you've done. Olivia will stay with you. EVERYONE, GO HOME." He pulled away from you, glaring at everyone. He watched as the disappointment rushed over everyone's face. "You have this one to thank for the sudden interruption." He scoffed. "You three." He looked to Vic, Ushar, and Cardo. "Let's go. Cardo, tie Olivia up to the other beam. They need to repent." He waited for Cardo to tie her, up and he looked to you one last time. "Gag them."

Cardo smirked, and he found a roll of duct tape, ripping a piece off and shoving it over your mouth. "Sorry darling. You should have agreed to be mine, and this wouldn't be happening." He smacked your cheek, and he turned to Kylo. "Ready."

"Her too." Kylo pointed to Olivia.

Cardo smirked, and he repeated his actions, covering her mouth. "And you, you shouldn't butt your nose into shit thats not your business." He smacked her cheek to. "Alright."

"Now, time for your punishment." Kylo stepped to Cardo, grabbing his throat, and backing him up through the room, slamming his head against the wall, knocking him out. He dropped him to the ground, and he looked to Ushar and Vic. "Carry him back to the church."

Vic and Ushar both looked to one another, and rushed over to Cardo, lifting him up, and carrying him following after Kylo.


	11. Jealousy At Its Finest

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Blast from the past, also...are we learning who Kylo and the priests/nuns really are? And of course smut. 

"Leave him there. He'll atone for his sins. Perhaps he'll learn his lesson not to touch things that aren't his." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes shimmered as the whites lessened in them, and they darkened to an almost black color. His words dripped with venom, his anger clearly taking over him. His hands dripped with blood, and he tipped his head upwards, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood from his cheek. "Let's go. We're supposed to be meeting Sister Carly soon."

Ushar blinked a couple times. He was starting to get a hang over. Kylo had him and Vic stand at his side for hours as he tortured Father Cardo. The stained glass window lit up with the dim shimmering of sunlight. They'd literally been there all night. His baby blue eyes narrowed, looking Cardo's battered and beaten body tied up to the cross table. "Sister Carly is coming? Are you sure?"

"I need her assistance in putting Y/N in her place. I've called her here." Kylo's tone didn't falter from the venomous tone he used. He spun on his heels, and he stepped to the door, tugging it open. "Vic stay here with Cardo. Make sure he doesn't escape."

Vic scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall. "I don't want to. I want to see Sister Carly. It's been forever since I've seen that beautiful creature." His tone was almost a whine. He gulped when Kylo's head whipped around, his jet black locks whipping around his bloody face. "Fine. Fine. I'll stay here and watch the unconscious man." He rolled his eyes.

"Good." Kylo stepped over the threshold, and walked through the red lit hallway, and shoved the curtain aside. "Father Ushar, I need you to stay here, and take care of mass. Can you do that without fucking it up?" He cocked his head to the side, and he rose a brow into the air, looking the priest over skeptically.

"I think so. I mean, how much can I fuck it up? Read from the book, keep the people interested? Interact. Feed them some fucking bread, and give them some whine, and pray? Not that hard." Ushar shrugged. "Easy."

"Then tell me why you keep fucking up if it's so easy." Kylo growled.

"I...." Ushar frowned. "I won't fuck up. Trust me." He nodded his head asurringly.

"Whatever." Kylo sighed, his chest rising upwards. When he exhaled, his chest flattened back down into place. "I'll be back with Sister Carly, Y/N and Sister Olivia. If I don't decide to kill her for her incompetence. I just might."

Ushar shifted from foot to foot at Kylo's words. He didn't like that. He didn't want her to die because she cared for you. That just didn't seem fair to him. "Alright. Well, good luck." He didn't dare speak his mind to him. He watched as Kylo walked down the middle row of the church to the door, and out. He shook his head, rubbing the base of his neck as a headache started forming. "Fuck, I need more booze." He spun on his heels, and walked back past the curtain in search of alcohol.

Kylo's shoes thudded against the sidewalk. He had gotten mildly tipsy the night before, but not as drunk as the other priests. Thankfully. He could feel the warmth of the sun shining down upon his freckle speckled face, and right into his golden-emerald eyes. He shoved his thumbs into the pockets of his pants, strutting down the sidewalk down towards the bus station. When he got there, there were a couple people standing there with suit cases. He smiled awkwardly at them, and they smiled back.

Quite some time passed, and Kylo was starting to get agitated. He started pacing back and forth, and then he heard the engine of the bus approaching. He stopped mid-step, and he snapped his head up, smiling widely when he saw the long brunette haired girl in the front of the bus. When the bus halted to a stop, the brakes screeching, Kylo sneered. He stepped off to the side of it, waiting for the people to get off, and his eyes landed on the olive skinned girl. His golden-emerald eyes bore into her hazel ones as she stepped off the last step of the bus and onto the sidewalk. "Sister Carly."

"Father Ren." Carly's red stained lips curled up into a devious smirk. Her black thick heels clicked as she stepped to him, adjusting the strap of her black leather purse back up onto her tattoo covered arm. She rose her hand up, her done up black colored nails raking down the side of Kylo's freckled cheek. "I've missed you."

Kylo's right hand shot up, wrapping around Carly's waist, enjoying the feeling of the leather against his skin. He tugged her body towards him, his eyes trailing down her rose tinted olive cheeks, and down her plump lips. A lustful glint shot in them as he kept trailing down her body. They ran down her chest, smirking at how her dress hugged her body tightly, and how split open the front of it was, exposing her large cleavage. "I need you." His tone was suggestive. He swiped his tongue out over his body lip. "I need you to help me put my new play thing in her place. She's a naughty girl."

"Oh?" Carly's head cocked to the side, her long curly hair cascading over her tatted shoulder over the top of her dress. "I can do that. Where is she?"

"Come on. I'll show you." Kylo kept his arm around the small of Carly's back as he walked with her down the sidewalk. He caught her up on everything, and when he could see the barn on the horizon he stopped suddenly. He swallowed hard. "I don't know what it is about this girl, but she's driving me insane."

"Ugh." Carly already didn't like you. Just from the way Kylo sounded almost weakened by you, it annoyed her. The strong minded, strong willed beast she knew, weakened by a human girl? Pathetic. She had to see who you were for herself. She pulled her arm back, and she put it up against Kylo's cheek. "Don't let her get into your head. How many virgins have you taken huh? How many girls have you corrupted? Don't let THIS girl fuck with you." The anger was growing dramatically inside of her. She spun on her heels, and she stormed across the field of grass, and she pulled the barn door open. Her face flushed when she saw Olivia tied up to a wooden beam. "Kylo! What the hell?!!"

"Don't. Leave her. She's in love with Y/N." Kylo rushed to Carly's side, grabbing her shoulder. His large hand engulfing her shoulder. He gripped it firmly, turning her body to you. "She's who I have an issue with. Stupid girl. I tried punishing her by not fucking her, and you know what she does?"

"Let me guess? She fucked someone else? I mean, I would have done the same thing. You are kind of a tease." Carly smirked at Kylo, and then she turned her head in your direction. She stepped forwards, puffing her chest out as she strutted through the barn over to you. She stopped when she was inches away from you, looking you up and down. "She doesn't look that strong."

Your face scrunched together, and you mumbled the best you could under the duct tape. Your eyes flashed with anger as the hazel eyed brunette woman dressed incredibly promiscuous stood in front of you. Your eyes followed her around to the side, and you writhed under the rope when she came up on the other side of you. 'Is she sizing me up? What the fuck? Who is this woman?'

Carly pulled the strap of her purse off her tatted shoulder, dropping it to the floor. She lifted her gaze up looking to Kylo. "How do you want me to help?" She sounded far too eagar to assist in your demise.

Kylo grinned widely, using the 'come hither' motion to Carly. He watched her hips sway seductively as she approached him. He raised his hand up, and he put it up around her neck, tugging her all the way to him. He stepped around behind her, and he used his other hand to brush her long brunette locks off of her neck. He lowered his mouth down, and he breathed against the skin, looking right at you all tied up still. He smirked, and he grazed his teeth over Carly's neck. "You can let me fucking destroy you in front of her. I want her to know that at any given time of any given day, I can have who I want, when I want. I don't think she understand that. She's going to though. The fact that I haven't fucked anyone since her should signify that she's not just some floozy. She really fucking pissed me off. Now I'm going to take it out on you." He would have apologized, but he wasn't sorry in the slightest. In fact, he was thoroughly going to enjoy himself. His tongue slipped past his lips, trailing up Carly's neck, and then back down. He grunted when she shuddered in response. "You want that?"

Carly moaned softly, and she nibbled at her red stained bottom lip. Her body arched back into Kylo's as if telling him she did. "I do." Her voice was sweet. She tipped her head to the side, her finger nails trailing over her bare thighs, adding to the sensations running through her body. "Do it. Make her jealous." Her hazel eyes glistened with lust as Kylo's tongue soaked the flesh on her skin. She moaned again.

Your face hardened, and you used your tongue to try and pry the duct tape off of your mouth. 'What is this some fucking high grade fucking duct tape? This is supposed to work.' Your attention was drawn back up to Kylo as he moved around Carly's body, his hand on her neck lowering down from her neck, and sliding between her breasts. You could feel the jealousy building inside of you. 'Don't get jealous. This is what they want. Don't fucking get jealous. He's a fucking jerk. He's a fucking hot, sexy, fucking jerk.'

Carly's hands came up, and she ran them through Kylo's black locks as he lowered his body down to a kneeling position in front of her. Her head tipped down, her hazel eyes widening when his thumbs hooked into the bottom of her leather dress, and shoved it up. She moaned again inhaling softly when his large hand slid up over her inner thigh, and up between her legs against her dark blue thong.

Kylo's mouth twitched a bit. He grabbed onto Carly's panties, and he tugged them down to her ankles. "Up." He smirked when she lifted one foot and then the other, and he dropped her panties to the floor of the barn.

Your head turned, your eyes looking into Olivia's. She knew who this woman was. You could see it all over her face, and in her eyes. You wished you could fucking talk. You mumbled against the duct tape, struggling against the ropes a bit.

Olivia lowered her head down. She knew what Kylo and Carly were doing, and she didn't approve. Carly wasn't even someone she would have messed with. She was a bad bitch, and she and Kylo had always had a fling. That was Kylo's bae. At least where they were from she was. Now however, she wasn't sure. She knew he liked you, but she didn't know if he liked you better than Carly or not. It didn't matter at this point. He was using Carly to piss you off, and get a rise. She could only pray that you didn't give them the reaction they were seeking. It was a fucking mind game. She did feel bad that you got tangled up in this mess, and she wished she was stronger and she could get out and help you.

Carly's eyes fluttered open and shut when Kylo's mouth went against her clit, and he sucked it in between his lips hard. She played with his hair with both fingers. When he grabbed one of her legs, and rose it up over his shoulder, she gasped in surprise. "Kylo."

Kylo growled against her clit, sucking at it hard. The tip of his tongue pressed against it, pushing it around, drawing circles. He held her leg up with his left hand, and he dipped his head down further, and he plunged his tongue into her pussy. He relished how sweet she was, and he started a pace into her. He cupped her firm ass with his other hand, gripping it tightly.

Carly's head rose, and her hazel eyes darkened to an almost black color as Kylo fucked her with his tongue. She smirked darkly. "Oh fuck. Just like that baby." Her voice was loud enough for you to hear. She wanted you to hear. She didn't like you, and she didn't imagine you liked her very much. She could see you squirming around and she laughed softly. "Don't worry, you can have him when I'm done with him." She looked back down to Kylo, and she moaned again.

Kylo wanted to chuckle from Carly's mockery. He knew this was driving you crazy. He could feel it. You were too easy to read. Too easy to manipulate and set off. His tongue curled up, and then curled down. He moved his hand to her other ass cheek, gripping that one hard too, pushing her body further into him. He lapped at Carly's clit greedily. He shut his eyes, and he moaned against her, sending vibrations throughout her body. He felt her shudder, and her body stiffen.

Olivia muttered under the duct tape, tugging her body upwards and slamming back against the wooden beam. She wanted out. She was going to fuck Carly up if she got out. Her face scrunched up, and she tried to scream out through the duct tape. She failed.

You looked back to Olivia, and you shook your head as if telling her to stop. 'Stop girl. We can't get out of this.' You didn't know what to do right now. What was going to make all this stop? Was he going to stop if you didn't react? What was he really looking for from you? To learn your lesson? What lesson? Your mind was racing with all sorts of things. You were getting annoyed. You were already angry and jealous. But this, this annoyance was just adding to all your mixed feelings.

Kylo felt Carly's pussy pulsing around his tongue, her sex getting slicker and slicker. He felt her leg start to shake, as did the rest of his body. He continued his pace into her with his wet muscle. He felt his cock harden in his pants, and he grunted softly. He brought her over the edge, moaning against her when she started moaning loudly as she cam. He lapped her cum up, and he pulled his head up. "Get on your hands and knees facing Y/N." He rose to his feet, letting Carly's leg drop down to his side.

Carly smirked, and she obeyed Kylo's orders. She lowered herself down onto her knees, her body still shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm. She arched her back up, bringing her ass up into the air more, and she spread her legs apart. She looked over her shoulder, and she rose a brow up suggestively as Kylo stroked his cock. "You gunna fuck me daddy?"

"Yes. I am." Kylo sneered, and he lowered down behind her. He slapped her right ass cheek hard, laving a red mark. He repeated his actions on the other cheek. He slapped her ass until his hand print showed. He enjoyed the way her moans sounded when he did. He guided his cock between her ass cheeks, and up to her dripping wet pussy. He shoved into her, and grunted when he was all the way in. He slipped one arm around her neck, tugging her head up and back, and he started fucking into her. His other hand came up, and he slapped her across the face. "Show Y/N what happens when you're a good girl, huh?" He looked to you, his eyes slowly darkening again as he fucked into Carly brutally. "Show her that good girls get my cock, not bad girls."

"Yes...daddy." Carly moaned out through a gasp. Her hips bucked up into Kylo's as he slammed into her. Her long nails dug into the floor as Kylo fucked her relentlessly. Her bare knees dug into the ground as well, feeling the dirt and the rocks digging into her skin. "Fuck me harder!"

Kylo growled, and he pulled his arm from around her neck, grabbing the side of her face, and shoving it down into the ground. "Don't tempt me." He wanted to lose the control he was holding onto so desperately. If he did, someone was going to die. Someone in this barn. He couldn't. Not yet. He put his thumb of his free hand to Carly's ass, and he shoved it inside, starting moving it around. He grunted when both her pussy and her ass spazzed against him. "That's right....good girl." He cooed, losing his battle with his bliss. He looked down to Carly's face half pressed into the ground, and into her hazel eyes. He could see them slowly starting to change to a darker color, and he blinked. 'Shit. Do my eyes do that too?' He pursed his lips, and he brushed it off. It didn't matter. "This could be you. But you had to try and be sneaky." He looked up to you, and he narrowed his eyes. He fucked into Carly's ass with his thumb, his pace into her pussy much harder and brutal than the one into her ass. "This could be you getting fucked. Hell, I even would have let Olivia fuck you, but no. You had to try and go behind my back and get fucked. Now you won't get fucked for days. You're going to stay here tied up." His golden-emerald eyes had changed completely black, there being no more white in them, as he looked up to you, narrowing into your eyes.

'Are his fucking eyes black? No fucking way. I'm seeing shit. I have to be. What the fuck?! Get me the fuck out of here! Mayday! Mayday!Someone call ghost busters! Fucking shit.' Pure panic ran through you as your eyes locked right into Kylo's black ones. After a couple seconds, his eyes changed back. 'I'm crazy. I've officially lost it.'

Carly moaned loudly, Kylo's words bringing her a sense of joy. She rolled her hazel eyes into the back of her head as Kylo fucked her into oblivion. Her body stiffened, her legs shaking as she got closer and closer to her bliss. "FUCK. I'M GUNNA CUM DADDY! PLEASE DON'T STOP." She gasped when Kylo's hand moved over her red stained lips, and he shoved his fingers inside of her mouth, shoving them down to the back of her throat.

"Cum then." Kylo sneered, wiggling his fingers around in her mouth. "You love getting all your holes filled by me don't you? You always have. Filthy little pet." He continued his actions, feeling her absolutely explode against him, and he grunted with her muffled moans as she writhed against him. "Fuck." He pulled his cock from her, and he shot his cum all over the top of her pussy, down over her clit. He slid it up against her sensitive nerve, and he slowly pulled his fingers from her mouth. He grabbed onto her chin, and his thumb from her ass. He bent down, and he gathered a wad of spit into his mouth, and he spit right into her mouth. "You're going to look after these two traitors. I've got to go to hel-" He stopped himself quickly. He cleared his throat. "I've got to go somewhere, and I need someone I can trust to make sure these two are properly taken care of and don't die. Can you do that?" He pinched her cheeks together, raising a brow into the air. "Huh?"

Carly moaned, nodding her head the best she could. "I can daddy." She gasped when he released her cheeks, and she licked her lips, getting his spit off of them. "I can do that." She slowly pulled her body up, and she rose to her feet, tugging her leather dress back down over her body. She strutted over to you, grabbing your chin, and tugging your head up, forcing you to look at her. "I can do just that. Can I torture her in the mean time?"

Kylo contemplated a moment. "No." He re-adjusted himself, and he sighed. "Just make sure they don't die. Ya know, water, feed them? The works.I shouldn't be gone long. Just want to make sure things are going okay down there."

"Alright. Well, when I was there last, things were totally fine." Carly gripped your face harder, enjoying the whimpers that barely came from your covered lips. Her eyes turned black as she stared into yours, and she smirked. She turned her head, her long hair moving over her tatted shoulder. Her eyes changed back to hazel, and she pulled her hand from your chin. "I'll take care of them. Don't worry."

'Please Kylo, don't leave me with this psycho. Please. For the love of everything. I can't handle this. She's going to kill me. Look at her face. She's playing you. She's fucking crazy. HELP!' You wished that he could read your mind. Or he was able to see the pure panic in your eyes. You frantically looked between the two, and you struggled against your restraints.

"Alright." Kylo did notice the panic and fear, he just didn't care. "I'll be back soon." He spun on his heels, and he disappeared.

Carly looked between you and Olivia, a devious glint in her eyes. "Oh boy," She clapped her hands together, strutting back and forth between the two of you. "This is going to be fun. How about we get to know one another huh? More intimately?" She bent down, and she pulled the smallest little razor blade from between her heel. She twirled it in her fingers, and she dragged it down over the duct tape. "Hello, I'm Carly."

You gathered spit in your mouth, and spat it at her. "Fuck you Carly. You fucking asshole. Untie me right fucking now. I saw your eyes. I don't know what the fuck you are, but I swear on everything, if you touch me, you'll fucking die. I'll kill you myself."

Carly pretend pouted. "Aw, are you scared? Do you really not know?" She rose brow into the air, and she sighed. "I guess I better not spill the secret. I'll let daddy tell you when he comes back." She rose her hand up, wiping the spit from her cheek, and she licked it off of her fingers. "You don't scare me. You're too adorable. Look how scared you are." She chuckled, and she stepped around you, grabbing the duct tape, ripping a piece off, and shoving it back over your mouth. "That's better."


	12. The Huntress

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutty,..like I'm going to hell. New character, and a large development in the plot

Carly was bored after the first few hours of watching over you and Oliva. She'd taken it upon herself to rummage around the barn, her curiosity getting the best of her. She didn't find anything interesting besides a fire poker. She swung it around in her hand, and she walked silently creeping up behind the wooden beam you were still tied around. She jumped out in front of you, startling you. She laughed mencialy at your reaction. "Aww.." She tipped her head to the side, raising the fire poker up and jabbing you in the stomach where your dress had been cut into. "Who cut you?" She stepped closer, pressing the end of the poker further into you. "I bet it was Cardo. I should suck his soul out."

Your body stiffened, and you rose up onto your tippy toes, trying to get the end of the poker away from your wound. You turned your body slightly, only making her apply more pressure. Your eyes narrowed, and you gathered as much spit into your mouth as you could, and you used your tongue to rub it against the duct tape, loosening it a bit.

Carly sighed lowering the poker down. She stepped to you, and she locked her hazel eyes right into yours.

You used your teeth to grab the duct tape, and ripped it off of your lips, and screamed when you spit it out at her. You shot your head forwards, smashing it against hers, head butting her. Apparently you had a lot more strength behind you than you thought, because she fell right to the floor. "OLIVIA!"

Olivia's head turned, and her eyes widened seeing Carly passed out on the ground. She shook her head as if telling you not to do anything else. 'I love you, but if she wakes up, we're both dead.'

You tugged at the ropes, and it pulled just enough so you could slid down the wooden beam. You twisted your body around, digging your heels into the ground, and you reached for the poker with your fingers. You screamed when the rope burned your skin, as you pushed your wrists against it. You caught the edge of the metal poker, and you tugged it to you. You flipped the whole thing around, and you wedged it between your wrists and the rope, and up against the wooden beam, trying to loosen the rope. The rope rubbed up against your skin as it pulled, giving you rope burn, but it loosened. You twisted it around, forcing it to rub even more against your skin. You cried out, ignoring the pain. When the rope was loose enough for you to slip your reddened wrists and arms through, you did just that. You quickly darted to your feet, seeing Carly start to come to, and you bent down grabbing the poker.

Carly rubbed her forehead, groaning as she slowly rose to her heeled feet. Her eyes were completely black when she lifted her gaze up to look at you. "You little bitch." Her skin started to come apart on the sides of her head, and tiny little black horns that curled up came out from them. "You're going to regret that." Her head lifted up, a total darkness surrounding around her. Her arms came together out in front of her, and then shot out at her sides, black tipped wings coming out from around her.

Your face turned as pale as a ghosts. You froze in place looking at this creature before you. Your mind instantly racing. 'I fucking knew I wasn't crazy. They're all fucking demons! I fucking knew it!' Your hand shook holding the metal poker in your grasp.

Carly glanced to Olivia, and then back to you. "How about this..." Carly's mouth parted, sharpened teeth peeking over the edges of her red stained lips. She slowly stepped to Olivia, keeping her blackened eyes locked onto you. She rose her hand up, and she ripped the duct tape from Olivia's mouth.

Olivia's first words were "RUN Y/N! SHE'LL KILL YOU!"

You snapped out of your daze, and you looked right to Olivia, raising the poker back up, stretching your arm out so you'd stop shaking. "I'm not going anywhere without you." You stepped towards her and Carly, but you stopped when Carly shook her head, and put a pointed black nail up to right in front of Olivia's eyeball.

"Take another step, and I'll poke her eye right out." Carly sighed deeply. "Now, back to what I was going to do before I was interrupted, rudely." She lowered her mouth down to Olivia's and she stuck her extended tongue out, swiping it across Olivia's lips. She moaned softly. "You're still holding onto what little shred of goodness is inside of you. Surprising considering you're a demon for fucks sakes." She heard you gasp, and she side glanced to you. "Oh, you didn't know that? Your little girlfriend over here is a demon. Just like the rest of us. Everyone except Kylo."

Your heart sank into your chest at Carly's words. Your mind played them on repeat. Your eyes just stared blankly at her, once again frozen in place.

Olivia screamed out again. "Y/N FUCKING LEAVE!"

"Enough." Carly lowered her hand down, grabbing Olivia's throat, and she slammed her head hard against the back of the wooden beam. "Shut your mouth. She's not going anywhere. She's going to watch this. Look at her, she can't even try to move. I bet she's thinking how much of a traitor you are to her. How long have you been lying to her huh?" She tugged Olivia's head to the side, forcing her to look at you. "Poor things. I almost feel bad." She lowered her other hand down to Olivia's groin, and she rubbed against it hard. "How about I get you off for old times sake huh?" She slipped two fingers up against Olivia's clit, against her panties and she started rubbing at the sensitive nerve. "You can let your girlfriend know that you used to call me mommy." Her long tongue slipped out again, and trailed across her cheek as she rubbed her.

Olivia's eyes filled with anger, disgust, and terror as she looked to you. She wanted to ignore Carly's actions. She wanted to be able to fight through the pleasure, but Carly had powers she couldn't fight there. There was some sort of hormone that emitted from her pores when she was in her true form, that no person, or creature could fight against. It was the primal instinct, the animal nature that it sparked, and all hope for trying to work through it was lost the very second she made any contact. Her hips bucked up, and you let out a small moan.

Your face scrunched together, and you frowned seeing Carly getting Olivia off. 'What the fuck.' You could feel something in the air, and you felt an immediate warmth grow between your legs. "No." You whispered softy, hoping no one heard you. Your grasp on the poker loosened, and you dropped it to the ground. You slowly backed up, leaning up against the wooden beam, and you shook your head. You shut your eyes, trying to fight through it. You tried to drown out the sound of Olivia moaning as Carly fucked her. You couldn't help it but be turned on. You didn't want to be. In fact, you wanted to chop Carly's head right off, but all you could seem to think about now was getting fucked and touched, and licked. Your knees buckled and you whimpered softly opening your eyes back up.

Olivia moaned, her face starting to turn a light shade of red. She gasped against Carly's hand still on the underside of her chin/neck. Her body writhed, and her feet shifted a bit trying to get more friction, more pleasure.

"Ah, don't be greedy. You'll cum. Don't worry." Carly's wings flapped gracefully behind her back, and her eyes almost seemed to soften as she stared into Olivia's. "Just let it all out baby girl. Mommy's here now. Let all that pressure, and anger go." She kept up her actions, rubbing against her clit. "Ya'll are turning me the fuck on. Where's daddy when I need him?" She just said it to be mocking. To let you know that there wasn't anything you could do now, or later. She had control. Not you.

You wanted to lash out. You wanted to scream, and get up and fight her. But you couldn't. Your were a dripping mess as you watched the two females before you. Olivia looking all sweaty, and sexy as Carly fucked her. 'Damn, I wish that was me.' Your thoughts were betraying you now as well as your body. You were losing on all fronts.

As Olivia reached her climax, Carly let out a small evil, almost accomplished chuckle. She rubbed her clit through her bliss, and she pulled her hand up, putting it against the side of her cheek. She slid her other hand up and over, now grabbing boths sides of her face. She put her mouth right above hers, and she started sucking inwards hard.

A black fog almost started coming from Olivia's mouth, and bloody tears streamed down her face as Carly sucked her demon soul right out from her. She couldn't fight back. Her head had held in place, and she was still tied up. She was powerless. Her skin ripped open as Carly's had, and red horns stuck straight up. A little red tail popped out from around her, and she screamed out "STOP!"

Carly sucked the black fog into her mouth, and she closed it. Swallowing it down. She swiped her long tongue out over her red lips, and she smirked. "There's nothing better than a soul. Well, besides sex." She wiped Olivia's tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. "Don't cry. I'm not going to kill you. You're going to kill her." Her black eyes bore into Olivia's red ones, her mind manipulation overpowering Olivia's mind entirely. She pulled her hands from her face, and she raked her sharp claws over the ropes cutting them, freeing Olivia from her binds. "Do it."

Olivia unwillingly stepped away from the wooden beam. She looked to you, apologetically. "I'm sorry. She's controlling me. I can't stop her. She's too strong." She moved slowly, trying to fight back against the overwhelming power that Carly had over her. Even though her demon soul was ripped from her, she still felt the love she had inside of her for you. That's what was fueling her. Hopefully it was enough to fight against Carly. She closed her eyes, her tail flicking around behind her uncontrollably. "Run." She shot her eyes open, losing the battle. She lunged for you, and she put her hands up against the wooden beam you somersaulted away from. Her head turned, her eyes now dark. The darkness was slowly taking over, snuffing out all of her human emotions. "RUN!"

You scattered to your feet, rushing around the other side of the beam, sobbing hysterically, the poker now back in your hands.

Carly stepped in front of the doorway, blocking you. Her wings spread out, and she cocked her head to the side. "Where are you going?"

You didn't even bother answering her question. You leapt at her, swinging the poker out in front of you. She ducked down, and side stepped, avoiding your attack. When she laughed, something inside of you snapped. Your tears stopped immediately, and you twisted your body around, the poker shooting through the air out in front of you towards Carly's side. She jumped back, and she shook her head.

"You can't win. I don't know why you're even trying." Carly laughed again, this time mockingly. She shot her gaze to Olivia who was still up against the pole. She stormed over to her, and she grabbed the back of her neck, her sharp claws digging into her neck. She snapped her body up, and she turned to face you, Olivia out in front of her. She opened her mouth, exposing her sharp teeth and she sank them into Olivias neck, grinding them together, tearing the flesh.

The blood curdling scream that came from Olivia's mouth made your heart stop. Your eyes filled with tears again, and you dropped to your knees, defeated. You watched as Carly ripped Olivia's neck apart, blood squirting out everywhere, and she dropped her down to the ground like she was a piece of garbage. "OLIVIA!"

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and shut, her mouth parting, and blood spewing out past her lips. "I love you."

Carly brought her hand up, wiping the blood from her lips. She looked up to you, and her own heart dropped into her chest seeing Kylo standing in the doorway. She blinked a couple times, drawing her wings back into her back, and her horns back into her head. She shut her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were hazel. "Daddy.." Her voice sounded terrified, shaky.

Kylo's face hardened, looking between Carly, Olivia's lifeless body, and you. "What the fuck happened? I told you to watch them, not fucking kill anyone." His words were sharpened like a knife. If words could cut people, Carly would be totally dismembered. "Y/N." He stepped to you, and he crouched down, and put his hand upon your back. "Are you okay?"

Your head snapped around, and you spun around, rising to your feet. "i...I don't know..." Your whole body was shaking violently. You lifted your eyes up to Kylo, and frowned.

"Clearly you know now. Thanks to Carly." Kylo had cut you off, and he gave Carly a deadly stare. He'd deal with her later. "I'm sorry about Olivia."

"You're sorry? You're kidding right? You're sorry?" You were enraged now. You were sad, but anger was your main emotion. "No, Kylo, you're not. If you were sorry, you never would have brought this bitch here. You never would have tried to make me jealous, and Olivia wouldn't be dead."

"What do you care? It wasn't like you loved her, did you?" Kylo rose a brow into the air, his golden-emerald eyes studying your face. He could see how upset you were, and he was trying to be understanding but damn he didn't have the patience for this. "I guess it's time you knew everything."

"YOU FUCKING THINK?"

Carly scoffed. "Let me eat this one." Carly looked down to Olivia, completely human looking again. "Please?"

"No. We'll burn her body. It's the least we can do. Now, for you, I need you to come back to the church with me so I can show you something." Kylo held his hand out for you, and he forced a friendly smile.

You shook your head. "No."

"Do you want to know what the fuck is going on or not?" Kylo was done with your shit. He stepped to you, and he grabbed your throat, tugging you to him. He wrapped his other hand around your body, and then slid his other hand down to your ass, and lifted you up, picking you up over his shoulder, and carrying you out of the church. Despite you're fists slamming into his back, you were pretty well behaved. By the time he made it back to the church, you'd stopped punching him, and calmed down. He climbed up the stairs, and he pulled the door open, stepping into the church. He was completely thrown off when he saw that Ushar was leading mass, and he was completely hammered reading from his bible. He slapped his forehead with his palm, and he rolled his eyes. "What the fuck....I can't leave anyone unsupervised." It honestly felt like he had children.

Kylo carried you through the church, and his eyes locked into a set of grey eyes, feeling a sense of unease, and familiarity in them. He narrowed his eyes, running his golden-emerald eyes down the womans porcelain skin, and down her soft lips. She had long brunette hair that ended right above her breasts. She was small, about five feet, five inches, but slumped down in the pew, she looked even shorter. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen her before. Something seemed too surreal about the way she looked at him. Such distain and hatred in her eyes as she looked him over. She saw her shift around a bit, and he smirked. "Enjoying mass?"

Bella sneered, scrunching her mouth together. "As much as one can enjoy a shit show." Her tone was meant to be playful. She knew exactly who and what Kylo was. Her grey eyes drifted over to you slung over his shoulder, and she gave you a look that screamed 'Just hold on. I'll help you.' She kept her eyes locked onto Kylo as he carried you up the platform, and behind the red curtain. She bent at the waist, and she reached down for her black combat boots, feeling behind the fabric for her blade. It was a blade that had been welded specially for sending demons back to hell.

Kylo carried you down the stairs, into the red lit room and into the other one. He placed you down onto the couch, and he sat down beside you. He bent down, reaching up under the couch, and he pulled out a large black book that had a pentagram over the top of it. He placed it down into your lap. "Read that, and everything will make sense. I promise. I'll get you a drink, since you're going to need it." He rose back to his feet, and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and two empty glasses. He popped the top off, and he sighed.

Vic heard Kylo's footsteps, and he rushed out of the room where Cardo was still tied up to the cross. He practically jumped the steps, down to the bottom of them. He sped into the room where Kylo and you were, out of breath by the time he got there. "Where's Olivia and Carly?"

"Olivia didn't make it. Carly did her thing again." Kylo spoke casually, soft, pouring the bourbon into the two glasses. He stepped to you, and handed you a glass. "Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on Cardo?"

"He's not going to get out."

"Famous last words. Now go watch him. I'll be up in a few to take care of him." Kylo sat down on the edge of the glass cross shaped table.

Cardo's eyes turned completely black, and he smirked. His long tongue shot from his mouth, and he leaned his head to the side, pressing the tip into the keyhole, and clicking the lock undone. When it came off of his wrist, he chuckled softly. He pulled his body upwards, and he reached for the other cuff, undoing it. He had just gotten his ankles undone when the door flew up, and a blade shot through the air. He ducked down just in time, and he looked up to the long haired, toned female, standing in the doorway. "Demon hunter." He grinned, and he held up a hand, motioning for her to come at him.

Bella smirked, doing a front flip into the room, and jumping up onto one foot, lifting her other foot up into the air, and round house kicking Cardo up and across the room, over the top of the cross table. She leapt onto the table, and she jumped down onto his collapsed body, straddling him, and grabbing her blade from out of the wall. She lunged it towards his chest, sneering.

Cardo's hands shot up, grabbing onto her wrist with both of them, and he shoved her body backwards. "You don't stand a chance, you sexy little thing." He shot to his feet, and he stepped on her hand, forcing her to release the blade. He bent down to pick it up, but it instantly burned his skin. "The fuck is that?" He shot his green eyes to her gray ones, and he scoffed. "Is that what I think it is?"

Bella smiled coyly. "It's exactly what you think it is, dumbass." She winced, tugging her arm out from under his shoe, scraping her skin on the underside of it. She was stronger than she looked. She was toned, well built. She was small, but she had muscles. She rolled her body around, and pushed her body up. As soon as she did, she felt arms wrap around her, and she thrashed around wildly.

Vic sighed, holding onto the demon huntress tightly. He pressed her arm around her neck firmly, waiting for her to fall unconscious. "What is this shit? Where'd she come from? Also, how did you get out?" He caught her body, and he lifted her up, placing her onto the cross shaped table, and locking her wrists into place. "Make yourself useful, and get her ankles."

Cardo nodded, and put the cuffs around her ankles. "I escaped with my tongue." He was still in his demon form, and he flicked his tongue out. "It's strong." He smirked darkly.

Vic shook his head. "We've got to tell Father Ren about this one."

Kylo kept his eyes on you as you flipped through the pages of the big black book. He could see your facial expressions changing so much, and he was starting to get stressed out. He sipped at his drink, scoffing when it was gone. He reached behind him, grabbing the bottle and saying fuck the glass. He put it to his lips, and he guzzled it down. He swallowed hard, and he narrowed his eyes at you. "So? Is everything making sense now?"

"So..." You looked up from the book, looking at Kylo with utter terror spread across your face. "They're demons, and the only way you're allowed to stay here is if you kill people and bring souls down to hell?"

"Yes. They're demons. I'm not." Kylo cocked his head to the side, placing the bottle beside him. When he rose to his feet, he say you shy back. "Don't be afraid. Remember when I told you that you were important? I meant it." He sat down beside you, and he snatched the book from your lap. He slid closer to you, and he shot his hand up to your throat. "You're going to be mine." He pulled your body onto his, making you straddle his lap. His cock already hardened in his pants. "You're coming to hell with me."

You pulled your head back, slightly. Not being able to move much because he was holding onto your throat. You moaned softly when you felt his arousal against your groin. "Kylo..."

"It's daddy remember. Now fuck me. I know that's why you've been being such a fucking brat. You want daddy's cock deep inside of you." He slid one hand down, pushing your body back, and he undid his pants. He reached behind the fabric, and he tugged his cock free. He pumped himself a couple times, and he pulled your body back, and up, sliding your pussy down onto him. "Fuck me baby girl." He kept his hand on your throat, grunting when you started bouncing up and down. "Yes," His eyes slowly started darkening, until they were filled with black. There was no point in hiding it anymore. He'd been fighting back the change for so long. His teeth sharpened, and enlarging a bit. He smirked when he saw your eyes widened. "It's okay. Keep riding me." His tongue flicked out, pointed, and long. He slid it over your lips, and he moaned at the taste of fear upon his tastebuds. "Harder."

You tried to oblige to him, having a hard time with his hand wrapped around your neck. Your hands reached for his shoulders, and you moaned, his long tongue slipping into your mouth, and down your throat, making you gag. Your throat clenched against his hand, and you tipped your head back, feeling your pussy gripping around his length tightly.

Kylo's tongue dominated your mouth in seconds, saliva dripping from his tongue onto yours. He moaned, and his nose twitched. He pushed your body up, and down onto the couch. He climbed onto you, using his hands to shove your legs up, and he started a rapid pace into you. He pulled his head back, trailing his tongue over your cheek, and he tasted the pleasure increasing inside of you as he slammed into you. "Fuck..." Even his voice seemed to darken. Black horns that were encased in a slightly red tint on the edges popped out from the side of his head, and a large red and black tail appeared behind him. A point at the end of it. It curled around, slipping between his legs, and going to your ass. He pushed it inside, and he started fucking your ass with it. "Cum for your daddy."

Your lost all sense of control you thought you had. Whatever he was, the power that emitted from him had you all fucked up. Your lust had intensified the second he started changing. Any fear you had in you was replaced with desire, and pleasure, and your mind was flooded with it. Your hands stayed gripped into his shoulders, as he completely dominated you. "FUCKKK...OH MY GOD!"

"No god here sweet thing. Only the devil." Kylo smirked, his tongue trailing around your neck, lapping up the sweat, and all of your pleasure. His black eyes seemed to glisten as he stared down into your face as he fucked both your holes. He could feel you getting closer and closer to bliss, he was too. "Cum with me."

You both grunted, and moaned, sweat pouring from both your bodies, and you cam together. He shot his seed deep into you, and you clamped around his tail, and his cock hard, exploding. Your body shook violently, and your eyes shut.

Kylo didn't get to enjoy the aftermath of his bliss because he was interrupted by the frantic noises that were coming from Vic's mouth behind him. He snapped his head around, his dark eyes filling with anger. "What?!"

"There's a demon huntress here. Show him." Vic looked to Cardo.

Cardo had grabbed the demon blade up from the floor with a cloth, and he tossed it down onto the glass table. "She tried to kill me. It's a good thing I got out because I'd be dead if I didn't."

"Bella. I knew I saw her before." Kylo looked back to you, his tongue running up your cheek. "Sorry to cut this short sweet thing, but daddy's got business to take care of. Rest up. You're going to need your strength for the trip." He pulled his body up from yours, and he rose to his feet. He tucked himself away, and he quick;y changed back to human form. He rolled his head from side to side, and he sighed. "Alright, where is she?"

"She's in the play room, tied up to the cross." Vic spat, leading Kylo back through the room.

Cardo was about to step to you, to get his revenge, but Kylo called after him. "Cardo, come. Let her be." Cardo sneered. "You and me, we're not finished. I owe you for the fucking brutal beating I got."

You stuck your tongue out at him. "Bye." You rose your hand up and waved at him, smirking as he dragged his ass after Kylo and Vic. "A demon huntress...." You pulled your body up, reaching for the black book again, and you continued reading where you'd left off.


	13. Devil like Me

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Jesus, take me to church. Smut...

Bella's grey eyes slowly opened, and her head turned to the side, her brunette locks splaying over the edge of the crossed table. She instantly tried to tug her body upwards, but she found she was restrained. She sneered, scrunching her face together. "Son of a bitch." The creaking of the door opening made her look to the doorway to see Kylo stepping into the room. "The devil himself."

"How did you find us?" Kylo stepped to the side of the table, looking Bella up and down. An annoyance, tinged with rage filled him. "We were careful. We've been careful. How the fuck did you find us?"

Bella smiled coyly. "Does it matter how I found you? I did. That's what matters. I'm going to send every single one of you back to hell."

"Let me take care of her Father Ren." Vic stepped past Kylo, cocking his head to the side. He rose his hand up, running a finger down the side of Bella's olive cheek. He smirked when she pulled her head away from him. "Please."

Kylo was silent, contemplating if he should allow Vic to take care of the demon huntress or not. "Fine. I can't be worried by the likes of her anyways. Do what you will, and then kill her. I've got to go take care of Y/N." He turned on his heels, and he started for the door.

"She's a demon huntress too. Look on the bottom of her foot. The sigil is there. Use her blood to uncover it. " Bella narrowed her grey eyes into Vic's piercing blue ones. "Do your worst."

Vic shot his hand forwards, grabbing onto the sides of her chin. "You stupid little demon huntress. I'm going to break you, but not before I fuck you." He shoved her face to the side, and he tipped his head up looking to his side at Cardo. "Care to join me?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Cardo brought a hand up, ruffling his scruffy black locks around. He popped his hip out, cocking his head to the side. "How can a demon huntress look so damn fine? Like shouldn't I be terrified that she wants to kill us, and has the very means to sitting down stairs?"

"I'm kind of turned on by it." Vic shrugged slightly. "Honestly, it's fucking hot." He stepped around the table, and he lowered his head down, putting his mouth next to Bella's ear. "You ever been fucked by a demon before?" His piercing blue eyes shifted black, his teeth sharpening, and his tongue elongating, and pointing. He flicked the end of it out up the cartilage, and he moaned into her ear. "We're going to ruin you."

"Indeed we are."

Kylo sighed, descending back down the stairs. "Sweet thing?" He stepped into the first of the two red rooms, peering into the second one. Concern washed over his face when he didn't see you where he'd left you last. "Hello?" He stepped through the doorway, and he sighed once more seeing you curled up on the other end of the couch, wrapped into the book. He slowly approached you. "I need to see something." He bent down, snatching up the blade that'd been there from previous endeavors, and he rose his body back up. "Give me your foot."

"Why?" You shot your body up, and stepped around the couch, backing up beside it. Your hands slammed the book together, and you held it to your chest. "What for?"

"I need to see something. Now, be a good girl, and let me check. Don't make me have to force you." Kylo's patience was growing thin. He didn't have time for your disobedience. He had to see if Bella had been telling the truth. He had to know what he was up against. If you were in fact a demon huntress, it would make sense. He'd felt a pull to you the very first day he saw you. He just thought he'd been drawn to the darkness that was hidden away in you. But this made a lot more sense. He backed you further up into the room, until you pressed up against the wall. His eyes turned black, his horns ripping back out through his skin, and his tail popping out behind him again. He curled his tail around the side of him, wrapping it around your throat tightly. He closed the space between you and him, and he dragged the blade over the top of the book, shoving it down with pressure.

Tears formed in the corners of your eyes as Kylo's form changed. His eyes glistened with pure evil. His sharpened teeth dripping saliva as he swiped his elongated tongue out over his lips. He looked terrifying to be honest. "Kylo..." Your words were shaky. You gasped when the book fell to the ground at your feet. Your eyes trailing up and down his body. "Please."

"I need to fucking know." Kylo knelt down in front of you, and he dragged the blade down your leg slowly. He was gentle, surprisingly. When he got down to your foot, he snatched it up, and he tugged your heel right off. He didn't see anything there as his black eyes moved over your entire foot. "It's not here." He cut into the side of it, watching as the blood dripped down. Then it appeared, a pentagram with three circles around it, and a small star in the middle. "FUCK!" His tail coiled tighter around your throat, making you cry out. His long pointed tongue licked the blood off, grunting when he did. "Well this is a shame."

"What ...what is?" You swallowed hard, your eyes locking down onto Kylo as his long tongue ran up your leg, as his body inched closer, his tongue got closer and closer to between your legs. Your hands flattened against the wall, and you inhaled a sharp breath of air through your nose, leaning your head back.

"It doesn't matter. You're mine. I'll finish corrupting you and darken your soul. You'll be of no use to that demon huntress." Kylo's tongue slid over your clit, pushing it back and forth. He applied some pressure, and then he slowly dragged it down, and plunged it into your pussy, twisting it around. He started a fast pace moaning. He pulled the blade up to your stomach, cutting various cuts into the fabric of your outfit, and pieces falling to the ground at his sides. He cut a large circle into your stomach, his black eyes locking into where the blade was cutting.

You whimpered pressing hard into the wall as he fucked you with his long pointed tongue, and cut into you. You shuddered when the warm red liquid trickled down your body. 'What the fuck is he talking about?' Nothing Kylo had said since he came back into the room made any sense to you. 'What's on the bottom of my foot, and how come I've never seen it before? What does any of this mean?' The pleasure was starting to take control of your rationale.

Vic had climbed up onto the table between Bella's legs, his sharp claws running up and down her legs slowly. The fact that she was practically wearing leather booty shorts made it a lot easier for him to tease her. He stopped at her upper thighs, and he looked up to Cardo who was already changed into his demon form, his tail trailing up Bella's shoulder, and down the front of her shirt. He pushed it between her breasts, and ripped it upwards in one swift motion. He did the same thing to her bra, making her breasts pop out. The end of his tail curled around her left nipple.

Vic smirked seeing Bella's facial expression hardening and the color of her olive skin paling. "What's the matter huh?" His tone was mocking almost playful. He grabbed the band of her shorts, hooking fingers around them, and ripped them down, leaving her even more exposed than she already was. "I can't wait to feel what it's like to fuck a demon huntress. So taboo really." He put his hands to his pants, and he undid them, tugging his cock free. "Where's Carly when we need her?"

"I'm here." Carly stepped through the partly opened door, and into the room. "I just literally had to burn Olivia's body. It smelt fucking terrible. Who the shit is this bitch?" Carly's eyes narrowed as she looked Bella up and down. A strange feeling of knowing the woman settled into the pit of her stomach. "Anyways," She quickly brushed the feeling away. "What do you boys need?"

"We need you to make her enjoy this. Use that very amazing power of yours. I don't want her trying to break free and trying to kill us." Cardo's tail trailed over to Bella's other breast, wrapping around the nipple. "I don't mind a little bit of resistance, but ...It'd be hotter if she liked it." He brought one hand to his pants, joining Vic in freeing himself.

"I can do that." Carly stepped around the table, her heels clicking as she did. She lowered down beside Bella, putting one hand up to her cheek, and tipping her head back. Her mouth lowered, her eyes turning colors, and she slid her tongue out of her mouth, and ran it over Bella's slowly. She was slowly adding the hormone to bring her pleasure through her lips. She plunged her tongue into Bella's mouth, and moaned. She pulled back after a couple minutes rising back up to her feet. "It's done." She stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where's Ushar?"

"I don't know. I don't care." Vic smirked seeing how the look in Bella's eyes was slowly changing. He could see the pleasure growing in them. "That's right honey, give into your darkest desires." He slid his body up, pushing his cock right to her sex. He slowly pushed it forwards, his own body changing into demon form, and his long tongue lowering and rubbing at her clit.

Bella moaned, her head rolling from side to side as Vic started fucking into her and licking her clit. She only got a few moans out before Cardo's cock slowly pushed past her lips, and he started fucking her hard, and fast. She tugged at the restraints but it was useless. The pleasure was growing more and more, and her mind was being taken over.

"I'm going to go find him." Carly lowered her arms down to her sides, and she exited the room. "Let me know if you need my help."

"We're fine." Cardo grunted, his tail twisting around Bella's nipple, hard. His hips bucking into her face hard. "You like this baby?" He grabbed both sides of her face, holding onto it hard.

Kylo's tongue plunged around inside of you, fucking you brutally with it. He growled when he felt your pussy convulse against him as you came. He waited for you to come down from your high, and he finished carving the pentagram into you. He rose to his feet, and he put the blade up to your throat. "Lay down on the couch." He grabbed your arm, his claws digging into your shoulder tugging you off of the wall, and dragging you across the floor. He shoved you down onto the couch, climbing up between your legs. He slid his hand down to his pants, freeing his cock. He shoved it into you, and he started fucking you brutally. "You'll bare my children. You'll come to hell with me, and you'll rule with me. We'll take hell over, and then we'll take the world over. This sigil on your stomach is going to prevent that bitch upstairs from doing any harm to what I've already done to your soul. You're mine, and you belong with me in hell. You're my queen. Whether you want to be or not." His tone was harsh, his pace into you even harsher. He kept the blade to your throat, lowering his body down, your blood covering his clothes.

Your body heaved up and down, your legs digging into your couch as Kylo fucked you right into it. Terror filled your eyes still, not once dimming. You were beyond terrified of what he was going on about and what he wanted you to do. 'Rule hell? Carry the devil's children? What?' It still made very little sense to you. But did you have a choice? Your eyes clamped shut, the feeling of pure euphoria taking over your body and mind completely. You didn't have any control. Whatever Kylo was doing to you, he was winning, and there was a part of you that was okay with the.

Kylo bucked into you, his cock hitting against your cervix, and dragging back over your g-spot. He could feel you getting ready to let loose again, and he grunted. He pulled the blade down, and he shoved it right into your heart. A darkness clouded around the both of you, swallowing you in it, and your bodies rose off of the couch, levitating in the air above it. He wrapped his arm around you, and he held your head up. "This will bind us. Now you can't die. Now you're just like me." He twisted the blade around, and pulled it back letting it fall to the couch. He shot his seed deep into you, growling like an animal as he did. Both your bodies entangled, not only them connecting, but your minds and souls connecting in the darkness that surrounded you. Your bodies fell back down to the couch, and he looked down at you. He put his hand over the wound on your heart, and a black smog came out around his hand, and over the wound. It shut, and he smirked down at you. "You're mine."

Vic's cock slammed into Bella's pussy, feeling her hips buck up, and her back arch a bit. "Yes baby, yes. Cum for us." He grunted grabbing her hips tightly, and his tongue drawing circles over her clit. He felt her starting to grip around him, and his own pleasure took control of him. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, moaning loudly as he shot his seed into her. He felt her cum almost instantly after, and he dug his nails into her sides, fucking her through their blisses. He pulled his cock from her, and his tongue back into his mouth. He looked up to see Cardo still slamming into her mouth, and he chuckled darkly. "Hurry up, I want to torture her."

Cardo growled, his tongue flicking down over Bella's neck, up and down it. He grunted once again, shooting his seed deep into her. His hips still, and he growled. "Fuck." He pulled his hips back, and he rose his body up. "Can't we just turn her dark?"

"That's a good idea actually." Vic smirked, and he climbed off of the cross. "We should ask Father Ren about it."

Bella's chest heaved up and down. That feeling of pleasure she'd been forced to experience slowly dissipating from her. "You'll never get me to turn. I'd rather fucking die." Her wrists wiggled around in the restraints, her body finally coming down from the aftermath of of her orgasm. "I'd rather be fucking demon food then join you."


	14. Powers Within

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutty, like...I feel SINFUL

"Hello, darling." Cardo's voice dripped with venom as he stepped into the red lit room. He ran his hands down the sides of his pants, cocking his head to the side. His baby blue eyes shimmering with malicious intent. "Where's Father Ren? Are we even calling him that anymore?"

Your head snapped up, your eyes trailing upwards from off of the pages of the black book you'd been sucked back into. Your narrowed them as your eyes met Cardo's. "Don't know. Don't care." You clammed the book closed, rising to your feet. A chill ran down your spine, and you shuddered. "I need to get dressed. Excuse me." You bravely approached Cardo, uncaring about how angst-y he looked. "Move." You lifted your head up, and to the side, your face inches from him.

"Make me." Cardo's right hand shot up, wrapping around your throat, shoving your body backwards. "I owe you for getting me into trouble. I did exactly what you wanted me to do." His lips twitched, his eyes turning from blue to black. He growled, and his tongue swiped out over his bottom lip. "I should-" He paused mid-sentence finally looking down to the pentagram carved into your stomach. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. He swallowed hard. "He changed you, didn't he?"

A smirk spread across your face, and your brows rose up. "He did." There was the faintest tinge of fear inside of Cardo's words. "Why? What's the problem with that?"

"And he's not teaching you how to use your new abilities? So careless. Come on, I'll show you what you can do now." Cardo's long pointed tongue ran over your lips, enjoying the sensation that rushed through his body. He uncoiled his fingers from around your neck, and he spun on his heels. "I'll get you some clothes. Meet me out front."

You pursed your lips together, your eyes following him as he swayed his hips exaggeratedly as he walked to the stairs and disappeared. 'My new powers?' You'd seen what Carly had been able to do. 'Am I just like them?' Your mind raced, and you licked your lips, following after Cardo. You skipped every other step, and stepped onto the top of the stairs, your eyes going right to the door where you heard screaming coming from. Your curious nature got the better of you. You slowly approached it, reaching your hand up for the door handle, and twisted it. The door creaked open and you peered inside through the crack seeing the long haired brunette demon huntress tied up to the cross being tortured by Vic. "Uhm,"

Vic's head spun around, and he glared at you. "Get out." His tone was harsh bitter.

"Is that necessary?" You shoved the door all the way open, a sense of guilt rising inside of you. Your eyes met Bella's grey ones, seeing the pure rage inside of them. "Let her go."

"We can't." Carly's voice chimed in from behind you, her shoulder brushing against yours as she stepped through the threshold. Her hazel eyes glistened as she looked your face over. She could feel the change inside of you. "Kylo turned you didn't he?" She scoffed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "What an idiot. You're not fit to be a demon."

"I'm not just a demon now, I'm going to be the queen of hell." You retorted back just as bitterly. Your crossed your arms over your exposed chest, and smirked.

Bella's eyes filled with worry. She mumbled against the cloth that had been shoved into her mouth, and tied into place. She thrashed around, trying to free herself from her binds. 'No. No. I've failed. It's too late. I've got to save her soul. I've got to bring her back to the light. This can't be fucking happening.' She was too late. She'd failed. That wasn't going to stop her from trying though. She too could sense the darkness that had consumed your soul.

Carly bent down, grabbing Bella's face, and she mocked her. "Awe, what's wrong? Did you fail?" She pinched Bella's cheeks together, creating a sense of discomfort for her. "Poor demon huntress. Everything you've worked so hard to stop, all happened at once didn't it? She wouldn't have made a good huntress anyways. She's pathetic." She turned her head towards you, her long hair dragging over the top of Bella's face.

"Enough." Cardo stepped in from behind you, glaring right at Carly. "It's not like you make a very good demon either. You're the one who is pathetic. All you ever do is pine over Kylo. It's honestly annoying. Come on," He reached down, grabbing your wrist, and tugging you out of the room. "Leave them be. They're going to do what they're going to do. Eventually they'll get bored with torturing the huntress and they'll let her go. I'm going to show you what you can do now as a demon. The potential you've got....I can see it. I can feel it. Kylo should be showing this to you, not be, especially if he's going to make you the queen of hell. Where did he go anyways?" He led you through the church, and out the front door. He released your wrist, and he looked out to the road. The crisp air kissed the skin of his face, a smiling appearing across his pale features. "I love fall time."

"I don't know where he went. I'm mad at him right now. After he did whatever the fuck he did to me, I kind of told him to fuck off." You shrugged, not really caring about the fact that Kylo had taken your words to heart. He shouldn't have just acted like you were going to be okay with all this. He didn't even ask, he just acted. He just made the assumption all was going to be fine and dandy, and boy was he wrong. Maybe you hadn't wanted to become whatever the fuck you were now? He should have asked you. You were mad. "So show me what I can do. I'm excited."

Cardo smirked, peering to the side at you. "First, put this one." He'd been holding onto a large black hooded robe, and he handed it over to you. He waited for you to dress yourself, and he started walking down the stairs, slowly. "For starters, we need to go somewhere private. Follow me, I know just the place."

The two of you walked for some time, coming upon the very barn you'd had your heart ripped out in. The last place Olivia was alive. You stopped mid-step at the front of the barn, and shook your head. "No. I'm not going in there."

"Come on, I've got a present for you. I was going to save him for myself, but this is almost better." Cardo put his hand flat against your back, shoving you forwards into the barn.

Your eyes landed on a man tied up to the same wooden beam you'd been tied up against not too long ago. You tipped your head to the side, slowly walking towards him. You could see the fear glistening in his eyes. You could taste it in the air, seeping from his pores. "I can taste his fear." You turned, looking beside you to where Cardo was.

"Good. You're supposed to be able to. It's intoxicating isn't it?" Cardo tipped his head up, taking a deep breath inwards. "It's my drug, other than drugs." He smirked, licking his lips. His black eyes trailed over the tied up blond mans body, and he sighed. "Let me see what your horns look like. I want to know what color they are." He turned his body, and he looked you right in the face.

You pursed your lips together. "How do I do that? How do I make them appear?"

"Just focus on the idea itself."

"Okay..." Your skepticism was high. You clamped your eyes shut, and you gasped when you felt your skin rip open on the sides of your head, and the horns push their way out. When your eyes opened, they were black with a red outline. "Well?"

"They're the same as Kylo's." Cardo looked absolutely fascinated with you. "It's hot. Let me see your tongue." When you opened your mouth, and flicked your elongated tongue out, he felt his cock stiffen in his pants. "Shit....want to suck my cock with that tongue?" He brought a hand to his groin, palming himself. He bucked his hips up, and he smirked.

"Hmm. You wish. I want to know if I've got wings yet or not." You closed your eyes again, and tried to focus on your back. After straining for a few minutes, your body tensing up, you sighed. "What the fuck?!"

"You've got to kill a mortal to get your wings. You get them when you send your first soul to hell. This man," Cardo motioned to the man with his other hand, still rubbing his stiffened length through his pants. "He's a sinner. Kill him. Get your wings. Simple." He sounded far too casual about the whole ordeal.

"What? I can't."

Cardo stepped to you, putting his free hand against your face. "You have to. If you're going to be the queen of hell, you need to be able to kill humans. You need to be able to kill whatever or whoever disobeys you, or defies you. It'll be part of your job to collect souls. Now do it." He sneered, moving his hand down to your shoulder, and shoved you towards the tied up man. "Taste his fear. Smell it. Feel it. Take it into you. Let it consume you." He watched as you stepped to him, and you reached out for his face. "Cut his throat open. Rip it out. Do something." He rubbed at his pants harder. "Fuck, I want to fuck."

"Too bad." You scoffed at his words. You could feel the heat generating off of the mans body. You could taste the terror, and it was exactly what Cardo said it would be, intoxicating. It made a warmth grow between your legs, your own arousal starting to rise. His muffled whimpers and pleas through his gag didn't help. You leaned your head down, your sharpened teeth grazing over his neck, your hand lowering down to his chest, right above his heart. You shoved your claws into his skin the same time you sank your teeth into his neck, and you tore at the skin, shaking your head a bit. Blood filled your mouth, your whole body tingling as it slipped down the back of your throat. Your claws pushed through his chest cavity, and down to his heart. You wrapped your fingers around the pumping muscle, moaning against his mouth. You snapped your hand back, ripping his heart from his chest, and pulling your bloody face away from him. You watched the life slip from his eyes, and you brought the heart to your mouth, and took a chunk out of it.

Cardo grunted, and he stepped to you. He stood in front of you, and he bent his head down, his own sharp teeth sinking into the heart in your hands. He took a chunk out himself, and he moaned. The two of you consumed the heart, moaning and groaning through the whole thing. He brought his hands up, grabbing your throat, and shoving you backwards walking you across the barn. Blood seeped from both your mouths, and when your back hit the wall, he pushed his groin into yours, and gyrated it around. "I'm gunna fuck you."

"Do it." Your tone daring, needy. Your eyes flickered with lust, and desperation. You were soaking wet, and pulsing between your thighs. You moaned when he dropped his hands from your neck, and down your body. Your back arched up off of the wall, and into his body. "Fuck me like you hate me."

"I do hate you." Cardo smirked, and he put his hand back to his groin undoing his pants quickly. He tugged his cock out, slicking it with his bloody hand, and he shoved it up between your legs, against your pussy. "Fuck, you're wet." He pushed into you, grabbing onto your legs and lifting you up. He slammed into you, fucking you into the wall.

"FUCK! Faster!" Your head flew back, your red and black eyes sparkling in the dim lighting of the barn above you. Your body instantly flooded with waves of pleasure. You accidentally bit your lip, forgetting about your sharpened teeth, and blood dripped down past your lips. You moaned loudly, and bucked your hips up into Cardo's body.

Cardo grunted, pulling you from the wall, and walking you towards the wooden table. He placed you onto the edge of it, and he reached behind you, shoving the tools off. He put his hand onto your chest, shoving your body down. "Lay down like a good bitch." He grunted again, and he pushed your legs upwards, and fucked you unforgivingly. He could feel your pussy crasping, and clamping as he bucked his hips against your ass. He was being consumed by his own pleasure. "You like getting fucked don't you?"

You pulled your upper body up, a moan slipping through your bloody lips. You swiped your hand out, cutting his cheek with your claw, and you narrowed your eyes. That's when you felt it, your wings break through your skin, and pop out from both sides. You also felt a pressure on your back, and you turned to see a red and black tail whipping around. You shot your tail forwards, curling it around Cardo's throat, and you shoved his body backwards. You jumped to your feet, and you shoved him down to the ground, and straddled him. You lowered your pussy back down onto his cock, and leaned your head back. Your hands flattened against his chest, and you started bouncing up and down. Your wings helped lift you up and down.

Cardo didn't fight your actions at all. "Fuck..." He spoke through raspy gasps, feeling the air supply slowly being cut off. He didn't care. It was making his cock pulse even faster. His hands came up, gripping onto your hips, pulling you back and forth as you went up and down. "Cum for me."

Your head lowered, your red and black eyes filling with amusement. They rolled into the back of your head, and you felt your climax rising more and more. You gave into it. The pure euphoria. The bliss. You let go of everything, letting the darkness consume your entire being. "FUCK!" Your tail curled around Cardo's neck to tight, it cut into his flesh. Your body convulsed violently, your pussy slicking around Cardo's cock as you cam.

Cardo held his orgasm down, not wanting to cum inside of you. Honestly, he didn't want any demon babies. He didn't want to be a parent. He pulled his feet up, and pressed them against your legs, and pushed your body up, and then to the side. He climbed onto you, shoving his cock back into you, and his tail wrapped around yours, forcing your tail from around his throat. He pinned it down to the ground beside you, and he lowered his head down, staring into your eyes. "You think you were horny before? You're going to be horny, literally all the time now." He slammed his cock back into you, picking up the pace he'd been fucking you against the wall. He dipped his head down, his tongue slipping out and going to your clit. He lapped at it greedily.

Your head pressed into the ground, your hips bucking up into him. You felt another slickness growing between your leg, a much warmer, thicker one. 'He's fucking me so hard, I'm bleeding.' Your hands went to your sides, your claws digging into the ground as he fucked you and licked you. Your pussy was spazzing, your clit pulsing and throbbing from the amount of stimulation. Your eyes closed, your pleasure totally engulfing you. "Fuck...shit...."

"Mmm." Cardo mused to himself, feeling his own bliss rising back up. He reached down for your robe, pulling it apart more, looking at the pentagram still freshly carved into you. "You're going to have to learn to control your anger. Control your emotions. You're going to have to learn to keep calm in stressful situations. I know how stubborn you are. You can't things get to you. As a Queen, you'll be faced with many hard decisions." He traced the design over with one sharp claw, and he ran his hand over it, covering it in blood. "You'll have to be able to kill without thought. You'll have to be able to make demon babies for Kylo. Carly was his Queen once. She couldn't make babies, that's why she's just a demon still." He'd stopped licking your clit long enough to talk, but he went right back to it. He rubbed it hard, and his eyes fluttered.

Your body shuddered, your thighs tightening around him, and you bucked up into him, another orgasm washing over you. You hadn't processed what he had said about Carly and Kylo, you didn't want to. Not yet anyways. You gasped when he pulled his cock from you, shooting his sticky warm seed out against your bleeding stomach. He collapsed beside you, and you both turned to look at one another. "Carly was his queen?"

"Not officially, but he wanted her to be. Then he found out she was infertile. I've never seen him throw someone away so fast. There's history there. History I don't know if you want to learn about. They've known one another for awhile. When Carly first got to hell, she was his prized possession. He didn't love her. He never has and never will. But they were bonded somehow." Cardo frowned, seeing how distressed you look. "The only way you're going to be able to rule without someone undermining you is to get rid of the problem."

"Are you telling me to kill her?" You shot your body up, your brows knitting together.

"I'm not saying shit. Interpret it how you will." Cardo pulled his body up from the ground to. "We better get you back. There is one thing I want to tell you about..." He pushed his body upwards, and he rose to his feet. He extended his hands out to you helping you to your feet. "You can control peoples emotions. Demons and humans alike." He smirked.

You smirked back. "Interesting. Perhaps I don't need to kill her then."

[Y/Ns POV back at the church]

You stopped walking in the middle of the church when Kylo stepped out from behind the curtain. You swallowed hard, and you tipped your head up.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes narrowed to you, and then he looked to Cardo. "Where the fuck have you two been?" His tone was harsh.

"Doing what you should have been doing." Cardo stated, and he puffed his chest out.

"Oh? What's that?" Kylo tipped his head to the side. "I can't wait to hear this one."

"Teaching me about my powers. I killed my first mortal." You sneered, and your wings shot back out from your back. The look of utter shock that ran across Kylo's face was enough to make your week. He truly looked devastated. "What's the matter? Mad that Cardo helped me achieve that and not you?"

"Cardo, get downstairs. You, come with me." Kylo stormed over to you, and he reached for you. He growled when you ducked away from him, side stepping around him. "Don't." He spun his body around, and he shot his own wings out from behind his back. They were a lot larger, and a lot scarier looking. They were black, almost skeletal looking at the tips. A sharp point on the end of each one. Veiny. Dark. His voice deepened when he spoke, his eyes flashing the dark black-red. "Don't. Put your wings away, and behave."

"No." You twisted on your heels, rushing up the platform, and down the hallway. If he wanted you, he'd have to catch you. You smashed right into someone, falling down onto your ass, and you scoffed. When you lifted your head up, your eyes met Carly's hazel ones. "Fucking bitch." You scattered to your feet, your tail whipping around, plunging into her heart.

Carly's eyes darkened, and she looked down at your attempt to kill her. "That didn't work did it?" She brought her own tail up, wrapping it around your neck, and shoving your body to the wall. She pulled her tail back, and shot it out again, lashing it against the side of your face. "Get up. We're doing this."

You didn't even pause. You shot right up to your feet, and you lunged at her, your bodies twisting around. She stumbled backwards into the room where the demon huntress was all battered, and beaten, bloody. You growled, your claws slashing at Carly's stomach.

Carly sneered, her hands shooting up, and grabbing your wrists. She used the edge of the table to push her body off of it, and she pushed your back up against the wall.

Your feet uncoiled from around her, and you twisted your arms around, snapping her hold off of your wrists. You crawled under her legs, and you shot right back up to your feet. You lifted your foot up, smashing it into her back, making her hit face first into the wall.

Bella's mouth quivered a bit. Vic had taken the gag out thinking she was too weak to cry out for help. She was. She was all cut up, bruised, broken fingers, stabbed. "The knife....it'll send her back to hell." Her voice was weak.

"Shut up bitch!" Carly spat, twisting her body around, her right hand flying up, and hitting you across the side of the face hard, knocking you down to the ground, blood dripping from your mouth. She lifted her foot up, kicking you in the face, and she watched as your body fell to the ground. "Get up."

You spit out a couple mouthfuls of blood, waiting for her to get close enough to you, and you grabbed her ankle, tugging her body down on the floor with yours. You rolled over, kicking her in the side of the face, and over the top of her. You shoved your body upwards, and you darted out of the room, back downstairs to the basement where you'd seen the knife last. You stopped abruptly, when you saw Kylo standing there holding onto the cloth around the knife.

"You want this? Come and take it." Kylo put his other hand up, and motioned for you to come get it. His wings flapped behind him. His horns curled on top of his head lit with fire at the tips, and he flicked his tongue out past his lips. His red-black eyes shimmered with a vileness.

"Fine." You took a sharp breath inwards, and you pushed off of your heels, darting towards him. You growled when you jumped towards the blade, but he pulled it back, and upwards. You skidded across the floor, and you narrowed your eyes at him. Your wings flapped out behind your back, and lifted you up off the ground. They pushed together, and your body flew forwards. You sped right into the wall, unable to control the speed. Your head smashed against it, and you fell to the floor. "Ow."

Carly looked to Bella as she rose to her feet. "You stupid huntress." She stepped to her, and she pushed her claw into Bella's mouth, slicing her tongue. She smirked when she screamed out in agony, blood filling her mouth. "Stupid, stupid girl." She shook her head. "How's your body feel after all the torture huh?"

"You're going to die." Bella was barely able to get the words out. Carly only made a small slice in her tongue, but it was enough to be uncomfortable, and painful. She turned her head, spitting a mouthful of blood out towards her wrist. She slicked it, twisting it around, and got it free. She clenched her hand into a fist, and punched Carly right in the throat. She reached for her other wrist, undoing it quickly. She bent at the waist, and undid her ankles. Her eyes caught movement out of the corner of her eyes, and she rolled off the top of the table when Carly rushed at her, and punched the top of the table instead of her. She rushed around the table, and for the door. Her heart raced rapidly, and she looked down both ends of the hallway. She had to help you. She darted down the stairs, and she stopped abruptly, when she saw Kylo in his devil form, holding you up into the air with one hand, and the demon blade in the other. You were turned away from her. Now was the only chance she was going to get. The demon blade wouldn't kill Kylo, but it would make him not be able to change to devil form for awhile. There was a special blade for killing the devil, which she still hadn't been able to find. She rushed through the room, and she leapt out for the blade, latching onto it mid-air.

Your eyes were half-lidded, and you watched as Bella's hand pulled the blade from Kylo's grip, and she rolled frontwards on her feet. "RUN!" You watched as she slid under Kylo's legs, and rushed back up to her feet, and stabbed Kylo right in the back where his heart would be on the other side. He released your throat, dropping you down to the ground. Your hands flew to your throat, and you gasped frantically.

Bella frowned. "I'm sorry. I have to kill them." She spun on her heels again, rushing out of the room.

Your eyes drifted over to Kylo, who looked even more engaged now than before.

Kylo rose to his feet slowly, his wings spreading out as far as they could. He let out a guttural scream, it almost shaking the building from the velocity. The air seemed to get smoggy, and dusty as he spun around, and stormed out of the room after the huntress.

"Shit. He's going to kill her." You slowly rose to your feet, and you rushed after him. His footsteps were so loud. It rattled you to your very core. You were still panting heavily, trying to get the oxygen back into your lungs. You rushed out to the main part of the church where Carly, and Kylo, Vic and Cardo, and Ushar were all standing around the demon huntress around the table who was pinned down by Kylo's larger tail. She was thrashing around, swearing at him. Your eyes widened, and you called out. "NO!" As Kylo lowered the blade down to her throat, and cut at it. Something inside of you clicked, and you rushed towards them. Your wings flapping, and lifting you up off of the ground. You flew over the top of them, and swooped down, snatching the blade from Kylo's hand. You spun around, and you swatted your tail out, hitting Kylo on the side of the cheek. You rushed towards Carly, and lowered down in front of her, shoving the demon blade right into her chest. Your head tipped up, as her body lit up in flames. "Have fun in hell bitch." You snapped your had back, and you turned to Kylo and the others. "Let her go. She doesn't deserve to die. Let her go, and I'll be your Queen."

"You're going to be my queen regardless if I let her go or not." Kylo sneered, his nostrils flaring. His dark-red/black eyes boring into yours.

"I won't. If you kill her, I won't be. If you let her go, I'll go to hell with you right now."

Kylo turned to Bella, and then back to you. He scoffed. He tugged his tail from around her neck, and he growled, it echoing through the room.

Bella jumped to her feet, holding one hand to her throat. She looked at you, her grey eyes flashing with concern.

"It's fine. Go." You assured her, watching as she reluctantly ran for the door.

"I'll find a way to save you." With that Bella took her leave.

Kylo growled. "Put the blade down."

You looked to Vic, Ushar, and then to Cardo. You honestly felt slightly betrayed by how Cardo had been so willing to just jump on Bella like that. He was a demon after all. It only made sense he wanted to kill her. It didn't make sense that you didn't want to kill her. Perhaps it had something to do with you being a demon huntress yourself. The two things were contradicting inside of you. You sighed, dropping the blade to the ground, and you whimpered when the three demons grabbed a hold of you tightly.

"Drag her into the playroom. She's going to get what's coming to her. Defiance is unacceptable."


	15. intro Into Hell

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Big things are happening. Also Smutty

Your eyes narrowed into Vic's as he hovered over your body, putting the metal cuffs around your wrists, and you trailed your eyes over the top of his back, glaring down at Ushar who was cuffing your wrists up. They'd snatched the demon blade from you as they dragged you into the 'play room' as Kylo liked to call it. "You all realize if I rule Hell, I'm going to be in charge of every single on of you right? You'll all be my bitches." A devious smirk spread across your face. You pushed your tail up out from under you, and pulled it up, wrapping around Vic's neck, and ripping his body away from yours. You lifted him up off of the ground, dangling him in the air. "I could snap your neck right now...."

Cardo stepped to the side of the cross shaped table, near your head. "Darling, let him go. We're not your enemy. If you're going to be the Queen of Hell, we're not the ones you need to be worried about. Remember what I told you in the barn? Is that really how you want to live out the rest of your days?" He turned his head to Ushar. "Leave us. The both of you."

You released Vic's neck with your tail, letting him stumble to the floor. You were suddenly intrigued. You watched as both the 'priests/demons' exited the room leaving you and Cardo alone. You turned your head to the side, and rose a brow into the air. "Go on."

Cardo tipped his head to the side. "Kylo's the one whos going to use you. Not us. Believe me when I tell you none of us want to be fathers. Kylo's the one who wants babies...He's the one who has one thing and one thing in mind when it comes to taking a queen. I don't know what made him pick you, I never will. Whatever reason it is, it's got to have something to do with you being a demon huntress. I've heard rumors," He spun on his heels, linking his fingers together behind his back, and he paced around the table, back and forth. "If the devil, and a demon hunter, the makers forbid, had a child that very child would be the definition of the antichrist, or the savior. We all know Kylo wants to bring hellfire to earth. He can't do it himself. He's got to have someone else do it. I don't what the agreement was in relation to that, but I know he's got to have someone do his biding. Hence why he's got a whole church full of minions. The people that come to this church, aren't innocent church goers." He paused, looking your expression over. "He uses them to send souls to hell. He uses them to get his dirty work done. As well as us." He sighed heavily, stopping mid-step. "Do you really want to have Kylo impregnate you and then use that child to destroy the world? Or," He smirked slightly. "Do you want to use that child to save the world?"

"Why are you telling me any of this? Huh? Why are you helping me? What's in it for you?" It didn't make a lick of sense that he, a demon, would be helping you control Kylo. Unless, there was something in it for you. You racked your mind for a few minutes and you chuckled darkly. "You want to be the new king of hell. You want me and my child, to kill Kylo, and you want to take hell over yourself don't you?"

Cardo cleared his throat, stiffening his body out. "It doesn't matter. Even if I did become the new king of hell-" He was cut off by the door creaking open. Both of you turned and looked to the door way.

Kylo's brows knitted together, and he let out a growl, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Did you forget that I can hear you?" His tone was harsh, bitter, venomous. He stepped into the room, and he used the back of his shoe to slam the door closed. "Cardo, Cardo, Cardo...." He shot his tail up, and out, wrapping it around Cardo's throat.

"DON'T!" You trashed around in your metal binds, growling. "Let him go."

"What?! You're both traitors." Kylo threw Cardo up against the wall, holding him there with his tail, and he stepped to you. "Plotting to overthrow hell together? You're lucky I can't kill you, sweet thing. Otherwise I'd rip out that little heart, and eat it." His eyes blackened, and he snapped his tail, breaking Cardo's neck. He let the body drop to the ground, and he curled his tail up around beside him. He slowly brought it to your cheek, running it up and down it. "What I can do with you is," He climbed up onto the table, between your legs. "I can fuck you over and over, and over. I can make you my personal sex slave. I can make your mind think about one thing, and one thing only. I can make you forget everything and everyone else except me. How would you like that?" He pulled his tail down, and he curled the end around the metal loop of your collar. "You're still wearing it? I'm surprised. Thought for sure you'd have taken it off by now. You are rather defiant." He lowered his head down, sliding his hands up your stomach, ripping your shirt up. He grazed his sharp teeth against your skin, and he moaned when the faintest metallic taste of blood hit against his taste buds. He lifted his gaze up enough to stare into your eyes. He lowered his tail back down, curling it around him, and pulled it back up to your ass, shoving it into you. "I'm going to fuck the life right out of you." He started pumping his tail into you roughly. He lowered his mouth down to your clit, sucking inwards roughly. He flicked his tongue over it back and forth, up and down. He hand slipped up under his chin, and he slowly pushed two fingers inside of you, groaning when he felt how wet you already were.

'Shit, shit, shit.' It was evident how mad Kylo was, and you already knew that you were about to be fucked, literally. He was going to fuck you till you couldn't move. Strangely, you were kind of hoping that's exactly what would happen. 'Damn me for being a horny mess. Cardo wasn't wrong when he said I'd be hornier as a demon than as a human.' Your back rose from off of the table, as did your ass. You bucked your hips up, and whimpered when he shoved them back down with his free hand. "Wait..." Your voice was pathetically desperate.

Kylo pulled his mouth up from your clit, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. "Wait?" He stopped all movements inside of you, and he smirked when your body shuddered in response. "Your mouth says wait, but your body says more. Make up your mind, sweet thing." He chuckled when you moaned again. "That's what I thought." His blackened eyes glistened with lust. He brought his mouth back down to your clit, his elongated tongue pushing your clit back and forth again. He once again started his paces back inside of you, twisting his fingers around in your pussy, and thrusting his tail deeper and faster into your ass. His cock throbbed inside of his pants rapidly. It was hard holding his own desires down. He had all the time to take care of his needs. He had to get you to submit. He had to get you to desire one thing, and one thing only, him. He could easily use his powers to bring the lust out of you, but this needed to be genuine. He needed you to come to this on your own accord, otherwise you'd be able to break his 'spell' at any given moment, and he couldn't risk that. Too much was on the line for him to step out onto that limb. You were still a demon huntress after all. He had his doubts about this even working, but it had to. He was out of options. It was this, or suffer the consequences of letting you go. He slid the tip of his tongue down to your opening, and shoved it in between his fingers, rolling his eyes into the back of his head when he tasted your sweetness. He pulled his other hand down, using his thumb to rub at your clit now.

"OH FUCK!" Your head lifted off of the table, your eyes filling black, and lusty as Kylo's tongue joined his fingers inside of you. You could feel your walls stretching out with all that was filling you, but you absolutely loved it. Your body jolted with every single one of his movements into you. Your ass gripped around his tail hard, and your pussy pulsed and throbbed around his wet muscle and his large fingers. Your hips bucked up and down, and your toes curled downwards. "FUCK Kylo...." Your head rolled from side to side as the pleasure waves completely drowned you in them.

Kylo kept his actions up, increasing and intensifying his pace against your clit, and inside of both your holes. He wasn't a fool. He could sense and feel the pleasure growing inside of you. He wanted to know what was going on in your mind. He had to know what he was dealing with exactly. But there was only one way of doing that, and he wasn't sure your fragile little mind would be able to handle his invasion. He scrunched his face a bit. 'I have to get into her mind. I hope she doesn't break.' He focused his energy to you, and a black fog rose up from around his body, and slowly started working its way to you.

Your black eyes widened upon seeing the black fog, and you lowered your head back down. You whimpered softly when the fog clouded around you, and slipped into your mouth, your nose, and your ears. Your body felt like it wasn't yours. Suddenly you heard Kylo's voice inside of your mind.

'Kylo?'

'Don't be afraid. I've taken over your body. I'm inside of your head right now. Let me in.' A black figure stood in front of you, it had the same height as Kylo, and the same body mass, but it was faceless. It was surrounded in total darkness. 'Let me into your darkest parts sweet thing. Let me take you over completely. Let me have control. Let me see what you're hiding.' The figure stepped to you. He rose his shadowy hand up, and when he touched you, it was cold. Freezing.

You whimpered softly, and you looked to the faceless figure. 'Why do you need to go into my mind?' You were trying so hard to keep him out, but he shot his body forwards, and you fell to your knees, closing your eyes tightly.

A brightness took over your entire mind that slowly turned into your childhood home. Your eyes opened, and you looked right at the front door of the small house your grew up in. You gasped when the cold hand grabbed your arm, tugging you to your feet. Your head turned, and you looked the faceless figure over. 'Why are we at my childhood house?'

'I don't know. Something here is holding you back. Let's go find out what.' The figure forced you to walk beside him, and up the stairs. As you both got closer, you could feel your heart beating rapidly. The figure tugged you forwards, and through the door, as if you were ghosts. Kylo, the dark figure, growled seeing what he presumed to be your father standing above you in the corner, a belt in his hands. He released your arm, and he turned his faceless head towards you. 'Did he beat you?'

'He beat all of us.' Your eyes fell upon the sight, and your whole body jolted when he snapped the belt at the child version of you. You started sobbing, and you screamed 'STOP!'

The connection broke and your eyes shot open, your whole body shaking violently, and sweating. Tears streaming down your face.

Kylo's eyes shot open, and he lifted his head up, pulling his tongue out from you. "He used to beat you to keep your powers down. He degraded you, making you feel totally worthless. He used to tell you that you were nothing, and you'd never be anything, didn't he? He'd bring you to church everyday to try and keep the darkness he felt in you at bay. When you turned on the church, and stopped going, they disowned you. He told you you'd always be alone...." His tone was monotone. He sighed. "It makes sense. They must have known that you were destined to be a demon huntress. They weren't your real parents. They were nothing. They were no bodies. They came from nothing. Not like you. You're something special, sweet thing. You're meant for greatness. You'll be my queen. You'll rule hell with me, and together, we'll destroy your parents." He lowered his head back down, shoving his tongue back inside of you, and plunging it into you deep and fast. He started his paces back up, quickly bringing that pleasure back inside of you. He could feel the hurt and the pain inside of you, and he wanted you to keep it there. It only added to the darkness in you. He'd use it as a weapon.

The tears that came from you from pain, and sadness were replaced with tears of pleasure as Kylo started fucking into you again. Your pussy gripped hard around Kylo's tongue and fingers, your ass joining in the clenching, and your body spazzed when you exploded all over him. "FUCK! OH FUCK! DON'T STOP!" Your wrists twisted around, and your hips flailed around wildly as your pussy dripped all over him. You gasped, no you panted when he slowly pulled his hand and tongue from you, and your black eyes locked into his. You couldn't even think about Kylo's words. All you could focus on was how hard you just came, and how he wasn't done yet.

Kylo kept his tail inside of you, pumping it in and out, and he brought his dripping hand to his mouth, licking all your juices off. A groan of approval escaped his lips, and he pulled his other hand to his pants, and he undid them. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, and he tugged it free. He was dripping with pre-cum, and he was pulsing rapidly. He was aching for release. He lowered his hips down, and he shoved his cock into you. He slid his hands up your body, slowly starting a pace, and he grabbed onto your throat over your collar. He increased his pace, and he grunted. "You're mine. Forget about your parents. Let them go. Let the past die. We'll kill them if we have to. You are someone. You're someone to me." His sharpened teeth glistened as his lips parted, and he lowered them down to your bottom lip, sinking them into it. He moaned when the blood filled his mouth. He collected it, pulled his teeth from your swollen lip and he hovered his head above yours, dripping the blood down all over your face. He slammed his cock into your pussy, his tail joining his pace, and he growled. "You'll be a queen. You'll be my queen." He focused on your energy, trying to see how much you were giving into him, and he smirked when he felt that you were almost entirely submitting to him. "That's a good girl. Give into your daddy. I'll take care of you from now on."

Your eyes fluttered open and shut as you felt your body turning into a pile of mush underneath Kylo. You couldn't help it. Whatever hormones that secreted from him had you royally fucked up. He had you wrapped around his finger, and you couldn't do shit about it. Maybe if you fought it harder, you could, but why would you want to. Something about ruling hell, and being a queen called to you. The power. The new bloodlust. All those years of feeling like you were nothing...if you became the queen of hell, you'd have power. You'd finally be able to stand up to your father, and you'd prove to him that you weren't just a pathetic little girl. Your head pressed into the back of the table hard, and you bucked your body upwards as Kylo fucked you into the table. A darkness crept around your body, engulfing Kylo's body in it, and you moaned out loudly "I'M YOURS!"

"Good." Kylo lowered his head down, putting his mouth to your ear, and whispering softly. "Now cum with me." He grunted into it, smirking when he felt your body spazz and convulse against him. He bucked into you through your bliss, and he joined you in the euphoria high, shooting his seed deep into your core. He didn't stop though. He kept going. He pulled his tail from your ass, curling it up around him, and beside your head towards the table. He grabbed a pair of scissors, the only thing he was able to reach, and he pulled his body back up. He snapped his tail down, shoving the scissors into where your heart was.

Your face paled and your black eyes widened, looking down at the scissors in your heart. "What the fuck?!"

"It's to prove a point. Watch." Kylo twisted the scissors around, and he ripped them back. Blood spewed from the wound, but it was quickly healed over. "The only thing that can kill you is that demon blade. Do you understand? How badly do you want to get revenge on your parents? Your powers aren't at full strength. I have to take you to hell for them to fully come in. Are you ready to go?" Now, he pulled his body from you, and rose to his feet as he climbed off of the table. He waved his hand through the air, the metal cuffs on your wrists and ankles coming undone.

You slowly sat up, rubbing your left wrist, and then your right. "How'd you do that? I can't do that?" You slowly threw your legs over the side of the table, and you rose to your feet. You were slightly lightheaded. You groaned softly, and you heard Kylo sigh as he did his pants up. "Kylo?"

"Because I'm the devil. I can do a lot of things you know nothing about." Kylo rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Now, go home, get dressed, wear something a queen would wear, and come back." He motioned for you to leave. "In the mean time, grab a robe out of the closet. I don't need anyone seeing you dressed as you are." His tone was harsh, demanding.

[Y/NS POV when she gets back to the church]

You'd picked out a long black lacey dress that had had a see through lower part that trailed behind your body, flowing behind you, and the black fabric came down to just above your knees, that hugged your body tightly. It had long sleeves that were laced as well, that cut into a v-neck down into the thick black fabric. You pulled your hair up into a neat bun, and you'd put on black eye liner, black lipstick, and you'd found black heeled boots. You slowly walked through the church, calling out for Kylo. You stopped when he stepped out from behind the red curtain, wearing an all red outfit. You cleared your throat, looking him up and down. "You look nice."

"As do you. You ready?" Kylo slowly stepped to you, the other demons stepping around him, and Kylo reached for your hand. When you took it, he led you back through the church, and into a room that was locked up like fort knox. He waved his hand in front of it, and the door opened. He led you inside, the other demons shutting the door and stepping to your side as Kylo went to the front of the small room. "Ready?" He whispered some words in what you presumed to be latin, and the room slowly started turning the color of a red/orange fire. A warmth grew inside the room increasing more and more, and flames spewed up in every corner of the room, surrounding you and Ushar, Kylo, and Vic.

Your mouth fell open, and the room seemed to melt away right before your eyes. You pursed your lips together, trying to ignore the fact that you felt like your body was going to combust from how warm you were. You shut your eyes, and when you opened them again, your face paled. A long valley of flames, and lava were out along the horizon as long as you could see. You swallowed hard when you heard screams echoing throughout the whole valley. You turned to look around you, seeing all the men, even Kylo in their true forms. When you looked down at yourself, you blinked seeing you had changed too. You reached your sharp clawed hand up and you felt long thick horns on your head. You lowered your hand down to your mouth, and you pricked your finger with your sharp teeth. "Oh shit."

"Come on." Kylo seemed as if he'd grown another foot, as he walked in his demon form. His footsteps echoed throughout the valley and it seemed like time had just stopped as he did. As he led you and the demon men through the land, he could feel how uneasy you were. "You're fine. No one is going to hurt you here. We're going to make it known who and what you are. Everyone will respect you. If they don't they'll deal with me."

You looked to your side, looking to Vic, and you sighed. "Alright." You weren't scared necessarily. You were more shocked that you were in hell. You followed behind Kylo, and you passed large metal cells with actual people, or so you thought, behind them. You stopped in front of one of them seeing a young woman all tied up to the wall. You stepped to it, and you gasped when Vic grabbed your arm. "What's she do?"

"You don't want to know." Vic smirked, and he pulled you along. "All these people are here for some reason or another. As the new queen, you'll hear their cases, listen to them beg for the salvation of their souls. You'll be the one who ultimately decides if they belong here or not. Most of the time, they do." His tone sounded far too amused.

You swallowed hard again when a large castle stood before you. Your eyes trailed up and down it, and you looked to Kylo who stood in front of the group.

"Come, we've got much to do." Kylo motioned for you to come.


	16. Untrustworthy

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutttyyyyyyyyy... Also you can't trust anyone...

There was a terrible smell in the air. Something akin to what you presumed to be, carnage. Death. Burnt flesh? You couldn't pinpoint it. Whatever it was made you want to retch. You shifted your ass around in the large black cushioned chair at the front of the table beside Kylo. Your nails digging into the wooden frame beneath it.

Kylo's hand slid over your bare thigh, dipping down to between them, brushing up against your panty clad sex. He leaned his head down, his mouth going to your ear. "All these demons are here to celebrate you as their new queen. Tell me that doesn't arouse you?" He pushed the side of his hand up against your sex harder, and started rubbing it up and down. "Tell me that doesn't bring you a sense of power."

Your eyes fluttered open and shut as Kylo started rubbing the fabric of your panties over your clit with his hand. Your thighs clenched in response, your sharp teeth grazing over your lip, carefully this time. "It does."

"I know it does. I'm going to make you cum in front of everyone. Be a good girl, and don't be too loud, huh?" Kylo's long tongue slipped from his lips, trailing up the side of your ear. He slipped his hand down past the fabric of your panties, pushing his middle finger up against your clit. He twirled the tip of his tongue around your ear, and behind it.

Your claws sank into the wooden chair, as your hips bucked up slightly. You tried to hold in the mains that wanted to seep past your lips. You failed. A small one, barely audible came out, and you heard Kylo whisper.

"Bad girl. Don't make me force you to get on your knees and suck my cock under the table." He let out a guttural grunt into your ear, and he chuckled when your body shuddered as his hot breath went down the side of your neck and against your ear. "Shhh sweet thing. Shh." He increased his pace against your clit, pressing harder.

Cardo was at the side of the table, his black eyes taking in Kylo's close proximity to you, and your body's response. He wasn't a fool. He knew what was going on. He smirked, leaning back into his chair when you looked to him with lustful eyes. He mouthed 'Come see me later.'

You felt a warmth spread across your cheeks. 'Why does he want me to come see him? Probably cause he's horny.' There was a strangeness that washed over you. A desire perhaps. You wanted to go and see Cardo later. Whatever he had in store, you were more than willing to see. Your body jolted upwards into Kylo's hand, and your eyes skimmed over the dinner table just to make sure no one was able to see how pathetically engulfed in pleasure you were. They were too busy. Cardo was the only one that was paying attention. Thankfully.

Kylo's mind tuned out the drowning noises of the dinner celebration. His entire attention was on you, and you alone. He could sense Cardo's arousal from his side of the table, and he had to drown that out as well. His red tinted blackened eyes narrowed, scanning your face over carefully. "You're going to make an excellent Queen. My Queen." There was a strange undertone in his words, something you were unable to identify. It sounded almost malicious, vile. He rubbed your clit with more pressure and intensity as before, relishing how your body was so easily giving into his pleasurable actions. Your arousal shot through the roof of the castle. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to grab you, and bend you right over the table and take you in front of everyone. He wanted to fuck you so hard that the table crashed down, and the walls of the castle lit up with flames from the sparks ignited between you both. He let out a small grunt, his cock rubbing against the confines holding it back. It ached and twitched with need.

Your body arched, and bucked. Chills ran down your spine, and your eyes clamped shut feeling your climax rising a lot faster than you'd prepared yourself for. Being pleasured at the dinner table? It was erotic as fuck. Your claws dug so hard into the wooden frame of the chair that they came out onto the other side. Your legs shook, and your thighs clenched together around Kylo's hand, keeping him pressed firmly in place as your orgasm broke over you. You couldn't hold back the moan that built in your throat, you let it out, and it silenced the room, making every demons head turn in your direction. You could feel their stares on you, but your eyes were closed and you paid no mind to it. Your hips bucked up into Kylo's hand, your head rolling from side to side.

Kylo's face formed a smirk watching you melt away under his touch in front of everyone. He intended you to be quiet, but watching you moan out loud, and seeing everyone just staring at you, he felt the lust in the room grow more. He whispered into your ear. "Good girl." He pulled his hand up roughly from between your legs, and he slowly turned his head towards the table. "Mind your business." He cleared his throat, straightening his body straight out as he adjusted in his chair.

Vic smirked slightly from his chair on the other side of the table. "Some things never change." He rolled his piercing blue eyes into the back of his head. He looked to Cardo who was still enthralled with you. He leaned forwards, and whispered. "Can you make it any more obvious?"

Cardo's head turned to Vic, annoyance running rampant over his pale features. "Shut the fuck up Vic."

Ushar gripped the glass in his hand tightly, bringing the brim of the glass to his lips, and downing his drink. He immediately felt the effects of the booze, and he sloppily rose to his feet, stumbling around a bit. "I want to make a toast." His words were slightly slurred as he struggled to hold himself up. He slid his other hand across the table, grabbing the bottle of booze, and pouring it into his glass. It spilled over the top, and he laughed softly. "To the new Queen of Hell!" He rose his overflowing glass up, the contents spilling all over the floor.

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" The words erupted throughout the dining room, and it sent a chill down your spine. Your face flushed with a red tint, and you turned to look at Kylo who was staring in your direction again.

"Well?" Kylo rose a brow into the air, and he cocked his head to the side, a single strand of black hair falling over his eye. "Are you going to say thank you? Don't be rude."

You gulped, pulling your claws out from being hooked into the wooden frame of your chair. You gripped onto the arm rests, pushing your body upwards and standing firmly on your heels. You looked around the table. "Thank you. I shall try and be the Queen you need." You forced a smile.

"Now, for the crowning ceremony." Kylo shot up to his feet, his hands tugging the red jacket of his suit back down and in its proper place. "BRING THE CROWN." He called out towards the door.

Olivia slowly entered the room holding a large black pillow with a red and black thorned crown upon it. She walked sheepishly through the room, her head bowed down to the floor. She slowly made her way through the dining room, and approached your side. She lifted her head up, locking her eyes into Kylo's. "Here you go my King." Her tone sounded broken, shaky.

"OLIVIA!" You stepped between your chair and the table, but you stopped abruptly when Kylo snapped at you.

"Touch her and I'll make sure she's officially dead." Kylo looked you up and down, and then Olivia. His gaze hardened. "Sit down."

Your eyes glistened with sadness as you looked Olivia over. Something felt off about her. She felt different. You sneered, but wedged back between the table and the chair, and lowered yourself down. Not once did you take your eyes off of the red head, until she grabbed the crown and stepped behind your chair.

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF HELL." Olivia slowly lowered the crown onto the top of your head, twisting it so it was secured in place, and she stepped around the side of your chair, and looked to the table of demons.

Once again the words erupted throughout the dinning room. Olivia saying it made your body tense up. An uneasiness settled over you. Your head turned back to Kylo, and you glared. "What did you do to her?"

Kylo chuckled softly. "I didn't do anything. I was on earth remember? Carly on the other hand, she gave her what she deserved. Olivia is a traitor. Conspiracy, treachery. She had it coming." He spoke matter of factly. Carelessly. He sighed, and he rose a hand up into the air, waving it dismissively. "As the Queen of Hell, you're obligations are simple. You'll sit at the pit of souls, and each soul that descends into Hell, you'll listen to them plead their case and you'll decide whether they deserve redemption or not."

"Easy enough." You heard footsteps descend, and you watched as Olivia walked out of the room again. You wanted so badly to chase after her, to console her. To comfort her even. You knew you'd experience Kylo's wraith though, and now wasn't the time nor the place to start acting up. There'd be plenty of time for that. You tipped your head up, your black/red eyes shimmering a bit. "What else?"

"You'll bare me a child. As my Queen, it's your duty to keep the legacy going. When my son is born, he'll take Hell over." Kylo almost sounded amused.

Your hands clenched into fists at your sides. An anger washed over you. 'I'm not your walking fucking womb. That's all you want me for is to bare you a son? What if it's a girl? What then?' Your brain went off, thoughts rushing through it rapidly. Your mouth parted and the words slipped from them without thought. "What if it's a girl?"

Kylo's body turned swiftly, his hand shooting up, grabbing your throat hard. "Then we'll keep trying until you bare me a son." His eyes seemed like they darkened even more. His lips twitched, his own anger taking over him. "Understand little queen?"

"Yup." You pulled your head back, forcing him to release your neck, and you looked out to Cardo who was shaking his head.

The rest of the dinner was awkward to say the least. There was undeniable tension in the room, and you choose to just ignore it. You had tuned out everyone's conversation, focusing on your own issues at hand. Kylo wanted a son to be born to do his biding. You thought about Cardo's words about how the devil couldn't do his own bidding, that's why he had minions. If he was going to use your child to do his bidding, you had to stop that. When everyone departed from the room, it left just you and your new king alone in the room. You gasped when he stepped around behind you, grabbing the back of your neck, and shoving you to your feet. He stepped back around your side, pulling you to the side, and shoving your body down to the table. Your face smushed into the wooden table, your hands gripping the sides. "Kylo..." You whimpered out softly.

Kylo's free hand worked at undoing his pants, and he shoved your dress upwards, guiding his cock between your legs. He pulled your panties to the side, and shoved his cock into your tight, wet pussy. He started a pace immediately, lowering his body down onto yours, and fucking you into the edge of the tabe. "How dare you speak to me like that in front of everyone. As the Queen, you've got authority, over the demons, not me. Do you fucking get that?" He slapped the side of your ass, making vibrates shoot throughout your lower half. He grunted softly. His long pointed tongue slipped from his mouth, and went for yours. He shoved it in between your lips, dominating it in minutes. He plunged it in and out of you, fucking your mouth with it.

Your own tongue flicked up against his, tangling around it. Saliva dripped between your tongues, and your back arched up, your ass pressing against Kylo's groin more. His cock angled down, getting deeper into you as he fucked you. Your claws dug into the wooden table, once again pressing hard into the wood. The wood was too thick for them to go all the way through unlike the chair. "Yes Sir."

Kylo's tongue pulled from your mouth, running it up and down the length of your face. "Good girl. Just remember, I'm the one that saved you. I gave you this power. I freed your soul. I brought you out of the light, and into the darkness. Aren't you much happier to be on this side than the other? Aren't you freer than you were before?" Kylo's voice sounded darker, deeper as he spoke through grunts. "You will bare me a son. You will raise him to take over Hell, and we will bring hellfire, and chaos to earth. We will take over, and rule the world. You will do as your told." His cock twitched and throbbed against your pulsing, and wet tight walls. He clamped his eyes shut, shoving a hand up your body, and he wrapped it around your neck, grabbing it as hard as he could. His eyes shot back open, and he watched as the life slowly dimmed in you. "Now, cum like a good girl."

Your sharp teeth clamped into your bottom lip, drawing blood. The red liquid dripped down over your lips, and down your chin, onto Kylo's hand. Your head pounded as the oxygen left your body, and lungs. Your body shuddered violently, your orgasm smashing over your entire body as you slipped into unconsiousness.

Kylo thrusted into your motionless body, shooting his seed deep into your core. He bucked into you a couple more times, and he pulled his cock from you. He released your neck, his eyes still locked into your face as he watched you come back to life, gasping and panting heavily for air. He sighed. "Now, go get cleaned up. I'm going to show you the pit of Souls." He stepped back, tucking his cock back into his pants. "The top of the stairs, the room at the end of the hall, it's my bedroom. There's a red gown already picked out. Shower and put it on. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs when you're done." He slowly walked through the room, shoving his thumbs into the pockets of his pants, as he exited the room.

[Y/NS POV after showering and getting dressed]

You heard a knock upon Kylo's bedroom door, and you spun around, slowly walking over to it. You opened the door, and you smiled widely when you saw Olivia. "Baby, come here." You stepped to her but she stepped back, shaking her head. "Olivia..."

"I can't. I'm not allowed to touch you." Olivia's head lowered, her eyes fixing on the rug.

"And if she does, she'll get punished all over again." Cardo chimed in, quietly stepping beside the red head. "However, you and I need to talk. Olivia, tell her what you needed to tell her."

Olivia was silent for a minute, then she stammered a bit. "The King, Kylo," She paused, and spoke even more meekly than before. "I know things. I heard him talking to Vic. He's going to kill you once your child is old enough to take over hell. Please, be careful." With that, she spun on her heels, and darted down the hallway as fast as she could.

You stepped out of the doorway, peering down the hallway after her. Your face scrunched together, and you shot your gaze to Cardo. "Is this true?"

Cardo sighed, raising his hand up, and putting it against your chest, shoving you back into Kylo's bedroom. He shut the door behind him, and he looked you dead in the eyes. "It is. You need to make up your mind about what you're going to do."

"What am I supposed to do? He's the king of hell."

"And you're the queen." Cardo growled. "You don't have to do what he says. You can take over hell. We can take over hell."

You shook your head a bit. "I don't know."

"You have to. Do you want to just be used, abused, and killed? Huh?" Cardo paused hearing Kylo call up the stairs for you. "I'm here, use me." He spun on his heels, and he hurried out of the room, disappearing.

You rolled your eyes, feeling utterly distressed about the whole thing. 'What am I supposed to do? How do I know if any of these people are telling me the truth?' You didn't know what to believe. Everything was so overwhelming and confusing. You couldn't trust a single person here. You made your way out of the room, back into the hallway, your red heels clicking against the floor. You got to the top of the stairs, and you looked down to see Kylo looking up at you. For some reason, you blushed.

"You look divine." Kylo's eyes looked you up and down, taking in the details of the dress he had picked out for you. He watched as your hips swayed as you came down the stairs. Your legs looked slim the way the dress hugged around your thighs, not that they weren't anyways, but it gave them length almost. Your breasts peaked out over the top of the red corset top, and he smirked. "Absolutely Queen material. Let's go darling." He held his hand up, and when you took it, he led you out of the castle, down the sidewalk.

The air was warm, a lot warmer than you'd ever felt in your life. It made you uncomfortable. The screams from souls being tortured filled your ears again. You shuddered a bit, and you cleared your throat, trying to ignore them. "Does that sound ever stop?"

"No." Kylo spoke blandly. He gripped your hand tightly, leading you down a pathway around the castle, to the courtyard. Trees were lit up in flames, the sky glowing red/orange. There were smoky clouds that passed through the air. The smell of death, and burnt flesh stronger outside than inside. He sighed, and he released your hand as he had led you to the center of the courtyard where a large spiraling fire tunnel came from the sky. "Souls come down here," He stopped as a soul came down, and took shape to the right of the tunnel. "Like that. State your case." His tone harshened. He listened to the male speak, saying he didn't kill his child on purpose. He scoffed. "To Hell you go." The soul lit up in flames, and he let out a shriek. "He'll go to the cells you saw on the way in here. From there, demons will give him the punishments he deserve. See? Simple." He looked to you, and he saw the terror and horror in your eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." You spat back. You straightened your body out, and you pursed your lips together. "This is all I have to do? I don't have to kill anyone?"

"Nope. Not for the time being." Kylo nodded, and he looked back to the castle. "I've got some matters to take care of. Are you okay by yourself? I can send someone to keep you company. And no, not Olivia. She's no longer allowed to speak with you."

You rolled your eyes. "Fine."

"I'll send Carly."

"What?! No!" Kylo ignored your pleas as he walked back around the castle. Your lips quivered in anger when you saw Carly step around the side of the castle, and approach you. "Don't even speak to me."

"I'm not your enemy." Carly sighed, her eyes shimmering with a kindness. "I promise."

"I can't trust any of you. One of you says one thing, another says another. Just stop talking to me. I don't even want to be here. This is all too much. I can't handle this. This isn't any of what I wanted." You suddenly got nauseous, and you sat down onto the stone wall that surrounded the entire perimeter of the court yard.

"You need to not think about it so much. This is how things are now. There's no getting out of this. Trust me. I know." Carly stepped to you. "Kylo isn't going to just let you go. You're stuck here. If you can't bare him a son, he'll kill you."

"How come he didn't kill you then? See? More lies." Your head shot up, glaring coldly into Carly's eyes. "Get away from me."

"Whatever." Carly spun on her heels, taking her leave. Leaving you all alone.

You looked to the pit of souls as it flickered, another soul showing up. It was a young woman, who looked like she'd been beaten and stabbed. "Oh dear." You slowly rose to your feet, your hands going up to your head making sure your crown was in place. "Tell me what happened."

"I killed my abusive husband. But not after he beat me and stabbed me." The woman spoke with fear dripping from her words.

"You don't belong here." You smiled faintly at her. "Step back in." You motioned to the tunnel, and she started sobbing.

"Thank you so much." You watched as she ascended back up the tunnel, and you sighed. You felt someone's eyes on you from behind, and you turned your head around seeing Ushar and Vic standing there watching you. "What?"

"You're supposed to condemn them." Vic spat coldly. "I'm telling Kylo." He twisted his body around speeding off past Ushar. Only to be clotheslined by Ushar.

Though drunk, Ushar was still coherent enough to react. He smiled looking to you. "I don't like snitches." He stumbled over to you, a glass in his hands. He rose it up to you. "Take this. This job aint easy. I couldnt..." He stopped and he burped. He blinked in surprise. "Excuse me. He's going to wake up...eventually. You better talk to Kylo before he does."

You took the glass from him, downing it. "I'm going to escape."

"I wouldn't do that." Ushar shook his head, his hair ruffling around a bit. "You need Kylo to get out of hell."

"I don't. I saw how it was done." You dropped the glass to the ground, and you shook your head. "I can't do this. I can't stay here. None of this is what I wanted."

"You can make it what you wanted." Ushar's slurred words made some sense. He shrugged. "But what do I know. I'm incompetent."

You contemplated Ushar's words over. "I guess, I could." You smirked a bit, and you looked to Vic. "Put him in a cell."

"On it." Ushar spun on his heels, his body stumbling over itself. He drunkenly walked over to Vic, using his tail to slip around his throat, and he dragged him around the castle.

If you were going to be the queen of hell, you were going to do what you wanted when you wanted. Kylo wasn't going to be in charge anymore. You were. This was your domain now. Not his. You were going to make him your bitch. He did say this was your chance to get all the power back that had been ripped from you. To prove you were something. This included the power Kylo had taken from you. You were a fucking bad bitch, you weren't just a walking womb for the devil. It was your life now, and you were taking charge of it.


	17. Power Switch

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttt. Also, this power switch is everything. Idc 

Your heels clicked along the sidewalk as you made your way through hell. You walked and walked, the warm breeze kissing against your face. You glanced over your shoulder looking back to the castle that shrunk the farther you got away from it. You needed time to yourself. You had to think, and you couldn't do that with everyone around. You needed to get a shred of your peace of mind back. You weren't sure if you'd be able to do that down here with all the tortured souls screaming and pleading out. It still wasn't comforting. Not even in the slightest. Sure, you were a demon, no, you were the Queen of Hell, but that didn't mean you'd find any solace in being in Hell.

You walked for quite some time, weaving your way in and out of the valley. You stopped coming upon an abandoned city that was overrun in flames, and red tinted smoke. It was almost something like you'd seen in a movie. 'What was that movie called? Oh, Constantine.' Your eyes skimmed over the beaten down cars, and over the empty streets. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling grew in the pit of your stomach. You went into defensive mode immediately. Your body stiffened as you walked down the empty streets, no longer being able to smell that rancid smell as strongly. That brought some comfort. You heard rummaging around off to your side, and you paused. "Who's there?"

"Don't hurt me." A familiar voice cooed as the owner stepped around the side of the car, straightening their body out from their crouched position.

"Olivia, what are you doing out here?" Your heart sank into your chest seeing how bloody and beaten she was. "What happened? Come here honey."

Olivia sheepishly stepped to you, and she wrapped her arms around you tightly, nuzzling her face into your corset covered chest. She instantly started sobbing into it.

Your hands wrapped around her, clutching onto her tightly. "You poor thing. You can't stay here. We've got to get you back to Earth. I want to leave too." You rubbed her back, trying to sooth her discomfort. "It's okay. Tell me who did this to you."

"Just some demons. I came out here to clear my head, and I got attacked. They threw me down, and started clawing at me, and biting me. I luckily got away, but they're still around here somewhere. We're not safe. We have to get back to the castle. What if they come back?" The fear was so apparent in Olivia's voice, and it tugged at your heart strings. A protective nature came over you.

Your head snapped around hearing low growls coming from all directions, and low level demons, gremlin looking fuckers stepped out from the shadows, and behind cars, and surrounded you and Olivia. Your eyes flickered with an ignited flame, and rage. "Olivia, get behind me." You pushed her body up from yours, and gently shoved her behind you. "Do you have any idea who I am Demons?"

The demons sneered, growled, and hissed. One of them stepped to you, and he spoke with a hiss. "We don't care. You're not our Queen."

"Oh?" A small chuckled slipped past your lips, and your wings shot out from your back, and your tail whipped around. You stepped to the demon who stepped to you. "You want to try that again?" Your hand rose, your claw pointing to the crown upon your head. "Do you see this? This means I'm you're fucking Queen." Your tail flicked around at your side, as your annoyance grew with every passing second. You glanced over your shoulder to Olivia who was trembling in fear. "I'm going to clear a path and you're going to run back to the castle and get Kylo. Understand?" You turned back to the gremlin esq demons, and you pushed off your heels, your wings flapping lifting you up into the air. You sped towards the one who spoke, and you coiled your tail around his neck, ripping him from off the ground, and spinning around in the air. You released him, sending him flying through the air, and landing into one of the other demons. A second demon jumped on top of a car, and lunged into the air after you, landing on your back, and sinking his claws into your wings. You yelped, and whipped your body from side to side. Your tail lashed out against him, and you both plummeted to the ground. You landed on your stomach hard, the demon still on top of you. "Get the fuck off!" The other demons jumped on top of you, covering your body completely in theirs. "OLIVIA GO!"

Olivia's feet moved quickly as she darted back up the path, weaving through the valley. She was entirely out of breath by the time she got to the front door of the castle. She forced herself to push through the exhaustion, and she darted in through the door, bumping into Cardo as she got into the main room. "Kylo!" She realized soon it wasn't Kylo, but Cardo. She grabbed onto his arm, and dragged him out of the door. "Y/N, she's in trouble. She got jumped by demons in the town."

Cardo's brow knitted together as he hurried after Olivia. When they got to the town, you were no where to be found. The only thing that was left behind was a pile of blood behind one of the cars.

"She was right here! FUCK!" Olivia's hands clenched into fists at her sides. "She was here. Where would they have taken her?" She looked to Cardo, her eyes pleading him.

Cardo approached the pile of blood, and crouched down. His elongated tongue slipped past his lips, and he lapped some of the blood up. He relished the taste for a moment, and he sighed, rising back up to his feet. "It's hers. What kind of demons did you say they were?"

"The low level ones. The ones that look like gremlins." Olivia sounded pathetically desperate. She should have helped you. She should have stepped in and ripped the demons off of you. Her mindset wasn't in the right place. Honestly, after the punishments she endured, she was surprised she was even walking around or talking normally at all. "Cardo,"

"Kylo's going to be fucking pissed. We have to find her before he realizes that she'd been taken. If they do what I think they're going to do, we're all doomed." Cardo spoke calmly, collectedly. He was panicking internally. Those demons weren't just low level demons. Though they looked it, and were on the bottom of the food chain in Hell, they could do things a lot of demons couldn't. They could harnass demon's powers, and collect them, taking them into themselves. "If they harness her powers, we're doomed. Let's go. I can smell her scent, vaguely." He spun on his heels, making his way through the town, Olivia in tail.

They searched high and low, but found nothing. Cardo lost your scent awhile back, and he was getting furious. "I lost her scent. I don't know where those little fuckers could have taken her. We have to tell Kylo." He looked to Olivia who look fear struck. "Snap the fuck out of it girl. Whatever Carly did to you, let it go. It's done with. You're stronger than this. I need you to come back to reality." He rose his hands up, gripping onto her shoulders firmly, and shaking her.

Olivia whimpered, and she shook her head. "You don't know what she's capable of. She got into my head. I don't know how she knew the things she did, but she really fucked with me. I'm doing my best to snap out of it. I really am. You don't think I want to get my shit together, and be more helpful?! You don't think I want to help find her? I love her." Olivia stepped backwards, and she stumbled over something. She fell to her ass, and her head turned, and she gasped when she saw your crown. She reached for it, and she held it up into the air. "No."

"Give that to me." Cardo bent at the waist, and he snatched the crown from Olivia's hands. "This isn't good. Let's go." He held the crown into his hand tightly, and it swayed at his side as he stormed back through the city, towards the castle.

When Olivia and Cardo got back to the castle, he looked to her. "You better get out of here. If Kylo knows you didn't do shit to help Y/N, he's going to do worse to you than Carly did." He watched as she scampered off, and he sighed. He slowly made his way into the main room of the castle, his eyes scanning the bone built railings over. "KYLO!?"

Kylo stepped out from a room off to the side, and his eyes widened seeing him holding your crown. He stormed over to Cardo, and he snatched the crown from his hands. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do shit. I found it in the town. I also found a pile of blood. Low level demons took her."

"We've got to find her."

"No need." You stepped into the main room, blood dripping from your mouth, and your sharp teeth. You had two of the demons heads in your hands, blood dripping from the both of them, and their tongues ripped from their mouths. "I took care of it." You dropped the heads to the floor, your tail whipping around at your side, as you stepped into the room. You wiped the blood from your lips, and you casually walked over to Kylo, taking your crown back, and placing it back onto your head. "I'm ready to take control. I'm ready to show these demons who's in charge. Gather everyone."

Cardo's eyes looked your torn up dress up and down, taking note of how beat up you looked. You weren't more beaten up then the demons who you messed up were. He smirked slightly, and he looked back to Kylo. "Never mind."

Kylo's brows knitted together, and he followed after you up the stairs, and down the hallway towards his room. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He stopped when you stopped mid-step, his black eyes changing back to their emerald-gold tint.

You slowly turned your body around, looking at him with a very unamused glint. "Since you're basically forcing me to stay here, and be your baby maker, I best make the most of the situation. I won't be treated with disrespect as I just was. These demons are going to know who the fuck is in charge here. One way or another. I am their fucking QUEEN and they will fucking kneel to me." You turned back on your heels, making your way to the room. There was a darkness that had encased your entire body, and you waved your hand in front of the door, and it flew open. "I guess I've tapped into more powers."

Kylo's mouth fell open. 'She's not supposed to be able to do that. Not yet.' He was starting to feel a doubt in his stomach about making you Queen. If you were more powerful than him, he wasn't going to be able to get his way. Paranoia built inside of him, and he stepped into his bedroom after you, slamming the door closed behind him. "Listen here."

You shot your hand up, clenching it into a fist, choking him with your strength. "No, Kylo, you listen here. You're the one who wanted me here, you're the one who wanted me to get more powerful, and through no help of yours, I've finally gotten powerful. Now," Your head tipped to the side, your long blood covered tongue slipping past your lips, and running over his lips. "I can taste your fear." You flew his body to the side, throwing him onto the bed. You jumped up onto the bed, and you grabbed his wrists with your arms, pinning them above his head. "It tastes so good." Your tongue trailed over his face, relishing how intoxicating his fear was. It was much stronger than a humans. "Why are you afraid Kylo?" You used your powers to hold him into place, and you went on a whim, assuming he had restraints under his bed. He did, metal chains that had cuffs on the ends. You clamped his right wrist in, and then bent over, grabbing the other one, and clamping his left wrist in. "What's the matter? Don't like not being in charge? How about you be a good boy, and eat me out? I'm horny." You inched your body up over his, and you pulled your torn up dress above your thighs, lowering your sex down to his mouth.

Kylo growled into your groin, his long tongue slipping out, and plunging into your tightness. He twirled it around, his nose brushing up against your clit as he moved his head around. He didn't fight your binds, or your take over of power. He was strangely turned on by it. He wasn't much for giving up his power, but this was a whole new experience, and it was making him hard as a rock in his pants. He bucked his hips upwards, his cock rubbing against his boxers. He wanted pressure, he wanted friction. His tongue dragged over your walls, down and then up. He started a pace into you wildly.

Your hands cupped the sides of Kylo's head, and you bucked your hips into him, riding his face. Your head tipped back, and your eyes flashed with total euphoria as his tongue dived into your core. When he hit your g-spot, you cried out. Your claws dug into his skull, drawing blood. "Fuck, good boy." You slowly lowered your head back down, looking at how hot he looked underneath you. The power you felt was undeniable. Kylo was going to be your bitch now. He was going to be treated just like he treated you. "That's right, lick me good." You moaned again, nibbling at your bottom lip.

Kylo's eyes clamped shut, and he tugged at his restraints, twisting his wrists about in an attempt to free them. He didn't let up his pace into your core. Your pussy was gripping and pulsing around his tongue, and he kept feeling your body thrash up and back every time he hit your sweet spot. 'I might be your bitch right now, but you'll always be my bitch in the end. You'll learn that sweet thing.' He didn't mind letting you be in control, for the moment. The second he got the chance, he'd take his control and power back. When you least expected it. However long it would take for you to build a false sense of security, he was patient. Mostly. He curled his tongue upwards, dragging it along the roof of your pussy, and he grunted when your body started spazzing above him. He kept his actions up through your intense orgasm, and when you finally slipped your body down from his, he looked up to you, amused. "Good girl."

Your hand shot up, smacking him across the face. "Shut the fuck up. I didn't say you could talk." You smirked when he narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry my Queen." His tone was mocking. He rolled his eyes into his head, watching your carefully. He was reading your body language, trying to determine what your next move was. He bucked his hips up again, pushing his groin up against yours.

You felt his hardened arousal through his pants, and you chuckled softly. "Awe, are you horny?" You mocked him back just as harshly. "Poor thing. Such a shame you were so cruel to me." You slid off the bed rising to your feet. You made your way over to the door, and you opened it, calling for Cardo. "CARDO!"

Cardo's face flushed hearing your voice out in the hallway. He sighed, and he climbed up the stairs, and he peered down to the end of the hallway. "What?"

"Come fuck me."

"Uhm," Cardo was reluctant. "Isn't Kylo in there with you?" He slowly made his way down the hallway, and he paused in front of you, peering into the room. He held back the chuckle that was in the middle of his throat upon seeing Kylo chained up to his bed. "Oh, I see. Gladly then." He stepped into the room, grabbing your throat, and using his foot to close the door. He slammed you up against it, and he lowered his head down, putting his mouth to your ear. He whispered so kylo couldn't hear him. "Really?"

"Yes." You pushed your body against his, and your hands flew up, grabbing onto his waist, tugging his groin into yours. "Now."

Cardo groaned into your ear, and he pulled his body back enough so he could slip his hand down and free his cock from his pants. He tugged it out, pumping himself a couple times, and then slipping his cock between your legs up against your soaking pussy. "Why are you so wet?"

"He just ate me out. I made him." You moaned softly when he pushed his cock into you, and he started bucking his hips up. Your throat clenched against his hand, and your eyes shot to Kylo's face, seeing the utter rage run through them. "Harder."

Cardo growled, and he snapped his hand from off of your neck,and he grabbed your body lifting it up off of the ground, and wrapping his legs around his waist. He pressed your back up against the wall fucking you into it. His eyes flashed with a predatory glint, and he sank his teeth into the side of your neck, suckig in the blood that spilled from it. He hissed through gritted teeth when your claws raked down his back, cutting into his clothes and his skin.

Kylo's body thrashed around furiously. He pushed his heels into the bed, bucking his hips upwards, and side to side. "Cardo, I'll fucking rip your head clean off. Get the fuck off of her right now."

"No." You spat, narrowing your eyes at Kylo. You moaned louder just to add to Kylo's misery. "This is what you get. You get to watch someone else please me. You get to suffer the consequences of your actions. You talk about repenting. This is you, repenting for your sins." You turned your attention back to Cardo, your eyes meeting his, and you moaned again. Your body spazzed against his, and you cam hard. Your claws hooked into his back as you bucked into him.

Cardo growled, and he shoved your body down, pulling his away from yours, and shooting his seed out all over your leg. He groaned, and he rolled his eyes into his head. He slowly turned his head, looking to Kylo. He swallowed hard seeing the 'I'm going to kill you' look in his eyes. "You better keep him chained up until he calms down. In the mean time, I've gathered the people. Let's go tell them who the Queen is." He tucked himself back into his pants, and he waited patiently for you to change your attire. He smirked when you threw on a pair of skin tight leather pants, and black leather corset. You did your hair up all nice again, and topped it off with your crown. He gave Kylo a devious smirk, and he hooked his arm into yours as he escorted you out of the room. He chuckled when he heard Kylo call out to him. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD." He shook his head. "So angry."

"He'll learn to deal with things that he can't control. I'm in charge now." You walked by Cardo's side down the hallway, to the other end of the hallway where a large open doorway was. Your eyes widened when you stepped out onto a balcony that looked out to all of Hell. You peered below you seeing so many demons gathered around you. You smirked when an eruption of applause and cheers echoed throughout the valley. You pulled your arm from Cardos, and stepped to the railing. You rose a hand up, silencing them. You spoke loudly. "I am your Queen. I was attacked earlier by low level demons. They wanted to kill me. I killed them instead. I know you dont know me, and I don't know any of you, but you will fucking respect me. You will do as I say, when I say it! Do i make myself clear?" You lowered your hand down, gripping onto the railing. Silence broke over the demons below you, and Cardo stepped to your side, peering down at them as well.

Both of your smirked when everyone went wild in agreeance. Cardo turned his head to you. "Well, well, well, seems everyone is excited for you to be in charge. However, you have to make it known they can't betray you. For that." He turned around, motioning down towards the hallway. "You have to kill in front of them. Olivia didn't do shit to help you earlier. She betrayed you. She broke your trust. Now you must kill her. She's a traitor. It's her fault those demons caught you." He smirked when Carly forced Olivia towards you.

Your head snapped around, and you narrowed your eyes. "No." You quickly stepped forwards, and you wrapped your tail around Carly's neck, and lifted her off of the ground. You stepped back towards the balcony, dangling her into the air. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO BETRAY ME!" You coiled your tail around tighter, and her body detached itself from her head. You released the head that falling to the ground below with a thud. You looked down to the demons, and you tipped your head up. Another wave of applause and cheers broke through. "Take him to the cells." You looked to Olivia, and you frowned. "I'm sorry. Come on." You reached for her hand, and gently pulled her down the hallway. You sighed when you heard Cardo screaming profanities at you. You stopped, and looked to him as he was being dragged away by Ushar and another demon. "You can't play both sides of the fence, and expect one side not to notice. Get him out of my fucking sight. Olivia, I'm so sorry. What can I do to make everything better?" 

Olivia sighed, shaking her head. "I want to go back to Earth. I don't belong here. I'm a demon, not by choice. I like being a human better. Come with me." She gripped onto your hand tightly, stopping mid-step. Her eyes pleading you. Her bottom lip quivered a bit. "Please. We can run away, we can get away from everything, and be happy together." 

You frowned. "I'm sorry. I can't. Kylo needs to be put into his place. He needs to be taken care of. If he doesn't get his way, he's just going to keep trying. He needs to be dealt with. I'm the only one who can do that. I'm getting stronger than him. As soon as he's tamed, I'll come find you. Go back to Earth and find Bella. She can help you. Tell her that I'm here, and I'm doing what I can to stop Kylo. Go." You stepped to her, pressing your lips to hers, and kissing her deeply. "I adore you." 

"And I love you." Olivia frowned but she nodded. "I'll go find her." She scampered off.

Your heart sank into your chest seeing Olivia run away. You glanced to the other end of the hallway, and you started down it. Your hips swayed as a sense of cockiness came over you. You opened the door, and you stepped back into the room. "Kylo, Kylo, Kylo, what to do with you? Oh, the people love me by the way." 

"For now." Kylo spat, looking away from you. He couldn't get out of the binds. He'd purposefully made them demon proof so no one could get out of them, and he was fucking beyond livid about it. He scoffed. "You're not going to be able to rule Hell without my help." 

"I'm doing a good job so far. Oh and by the way, I killed your little worthless slut Carly." You stepped around the bed, bending down and grabbing Kylo's chin tightly. "Funny how the tables have turned." 

Kylo smirked slightly. "You relish that feeling of power you have right now sweet thing. When I get out of here, you're going to get it." 

"Oh yeah?" You climbed up onto the bed, and you shoved your pussy back onto his face. "How about you make that mouth useful for more than just talking a big game?" You started riding his face again, and just like before, he lapped at you like a greedy dog. You smirked, letting out a dark chuckle.


	18. Humble Servants

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Y/N such a lil baddie. Smut as always...

"Make sure it's tight. I don't want him getting out." You tipped your head to the side watching as Ushar fumbled with the large metal collar around Vic's neck. Once he closed the lock in place behind his neck, he grabbed onto the large metal chain, and he handed it to you. You coiled your fingers around it tightly, and tugged him forwards. You smirked when he mumbled under his breath. "Get on your hands and knees like a dog. You want to act like a bad boy, you'll get treated like one." You laughed softly when he lowered down onto his hands and knees, and started crawling towards you. You held his chain tightly in your hands as you led him out of his cell, and down through the canyon towards Cardo's cell. "Now him."

Ushar obliged, unlocking the cell, and sighing when Cardo tried to step around him. "Don't fight me. I'm not drunk today, I can easily get you." He waited for him to settle down, and he did the same thing to Cardo as he done to Vic. He handed you his chain as well, and he pursed his lips together. He was glad he wasn't a trouble maker like them. He didn't know how he felt about crawling around on his hands and knees, being dragged around by a collar and leash. He followed behind, just to make sure Cardo and Vic behaved.

The chains rattled at your sides, as you stepped up into the castle. Your head went to the top of the stairs where Kylo was standing with his head bowed. It'd been almost four days since he'd been tied up, and you'd finally decided he had enough torture. You'd deprived him sexually, forcing him to make you cum over and over again, and he finally got to the point where he was asking you nicely to let him go. You contemplated it over for a few days, and you made him agree to behave. If he didn't, he'd be thrown into a cell or chained back to the bed. "My King." You smirked up at him, tugging on the chains.

"My Queen." Kylo descended down the stairs. Water droplets fell from the top of his head down the sides of his face. He'd just showered. He needed to. He stepped off the bottom stop, and he adjusted his black suit in the front tugging it back into place. He peered down to Vic and Cardo, and he laughed softly. "What's this?"

"They've been bad, this is their punishment. They want to act like bitches, they'll get treated as such." You spoke casually. "Maybe they'll learn their lessons. Come on darlings. It's time for dinner." You spun on your heels, your long flowy gown cascading around behind you. You made your way around the dinner table to your chair, and you lowered yourself down into it. "Sit." You pulled Cardo around to one side, and Vic to the other. "Stay." You wrapped the chains around the arm rests of your chair, and hooked them into one another. "Don't try anything."

Kylo made his way around the table, looking the other demons over skeptically. He could see the faces they were making at Vic and Cardo. They looked utterly amused and terrified. He didn't blame them. You were kind of scary. He wedged himself between the table and his chair, and he sat down beside you. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Heart." You turned to look at Kylo, and your brows rose up. "Guess whos?"

"I don't know." Kylo rolled his eyes, and he glanced down to his plate. He reached for his fork and he poked his half of the heart.

"Take a bite and you tell me." You cocked your head to the side watching as he did just that. Once he started chewing away, and he swallowed you laughed. "You know that taste."

Kylo's mouth fell open, and he cleared his throat. He swallowed hard. "Carly.."

"Indeed." You smirked coyly, and you reached up for your fork, digging into the heart, and shoving it into your mouth. You ate it quickly, and you moaned when you swallowed. "Fuck, delicious." You looked out to the demons around the table, and you spoke sternly. "What's the news on Olivia?"

"Nothing yet my Queen." One of the demons spoke sheepishly.

"What about Olivia?" Kylo's eyes narrowed at you. "What did you do?"

"None of your concern. I'm in charge remember?" You didn't bother looking to him. "I want one of you to go up to Earth and make sure she's alright."

"On it." One of the demons rose from his seat, and he scampered off.

Kylo's hand reached out for yours, forcing your grip to loosen on your fork. He squeezed it firmly, and he instantly released you when Vic jumped towards him. "What the fuck has happened while I was tied up?"

You finally turned, looking at him. "A lot. More than your tiny mind can comprehend. Just be a good boy, and do as your told. It's that simple." Perhaps the power was getting to your head. You spoke with a bravery you didn't know you even had. You felt powerful. Untouchable. You side glanced to Vic, and you praised him. "Good boy. Here." You reached up for a piece of liver, and tossed it onto the floor at him. You smiled when he bent down an chomped on it just like a dog. You turned, tossing Cardo a piece, but he didn't go for it. "It's the only food you're getting, so eat the fuck up."

"This is utter bullshit. I am not a fucking dog!" Cardo shot up to his feet, his hands gripping onto the chain, and tugging at it. "You might be the Queen, but you can't respect if you don't fucking give it."

Kylo was about to jump up in your defense, but you rose your hand up, slowly rising to your feet. Your eyes hardened, and flashed with a dangerous glint. "You had your chance to get respect. You were the one who was trying to play me and play Kylo. You were the one who wanted to try and take over Kylo's position as King. Now this is what you get. Now," You clenched your hand in the air, forcing him back down to his hands and knees, and him under the table. "Eat this if you don't want to eat your liver." You lowered yourself back down into the chair, spreading your legs apart.

Kylo shifted a bit in his chair, not liking this one bit. You weren't Cardo's. You were his. You weren't supposed to be messing around with anyone else. He was jealous. He couldn't outwardly admit it, but he was. He wanted you for himself, and himself only. His eyes locked down onto Cardo's head as he brought his head up between your legs, and he started devouring you. "This is bullshit. I won't sit here and watch MY queen." He shot up to his feet, and he shook his head.

"Sit the fuck down." You spat bitterly in Kylo's direction. "You're still being punished to. Sit and watch. Don't make me force you."

Kylo fell silent, and lowered himself back down into his chair. He didn't look to you this time though. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he pouted. His bottom lip curled down, and his chin scrunched a bit. He growled when he heard the moans coming from your lips, and he took a deep breath inwards.

Cardo's tongue lapped at your clit, pushing it from side to side, and up and down. His hands grabbed onto the top of your thighs hard, and he moaned into you. His cock was already twitching inside of his pants. He took his desire out on your pussy. He dipped his tongue down, and he plunged it into you, starting a rapid pace into you. Your moans were like music to his ears.

"Fucking Christ." Kylo couldn't hold his own arousal back. It'd been days since he'd gotten to cum, and he wanted to. He rose to his feet, and he ushered Vic out of his way with his foot when he stepped to you. He grabbed his pants, tugging his button undone, and he pulled his zipper down. "Suck my cock, please."

You laughed a bit when he tugged his length out and he started stroking it. There was so much desperation in his voice, it was almost pathetic. You almost felt bad. You sighed. "I don't know." You gasped when Kylo shoved the head of his cock to your lips, and shoved it into your mouth. Your jaw slacked and you let him start face fucking you.

Vic wanted in on the action to, and he rose to his feet. He quickly undid his pants, and he tugged his cock free from its confines. He grabbed a hold of it, and he started stroking it. He bent down at the waist, grabbing your hand, and wrapping it around his cock. "I need to cum to." He tipped his head back when your hand started pumping him up and down.

Kylo's facial expression hardened. He grabbed both sides of your head firmly, and he face fucked you unforgivingly. He slid his cock down the back of your throat, forcing you to choke and gag against him, and saliva down both sides of your mouth. "That's a gooooooddd girrrlllll." He closed his eyes, relishing how good your mouth felt wrapped around him.

Cardo's tongue didn't let up inside of you. He curled it around, twisted it about, and he plunged it in and out. He wasn't slow or gentle either. He slipped one hand down to his pants, undoing them, and he wrapped his hand around his cock tightly. He pulled it from his pants, and he started stroking himself at the same pace he was eating you out at. He grunted against your pussy making your body jolt up into him.

As you got face fucked, licked, and your hand stroked Vic, your body was flooded with waves of white hot pleasure. You'd almost forgotten how much you loved having more than one cock needy for you. It was invigorating. It made you feel all the more powerful.

[Olivia's POV]

Olivia successfully made it back to Earth, though it had taken a lot out of her in her already weakened state. She made it out of the back room of the church, and she collapsed on the floor in the middle row between the pews. She didn't know where she was going to find Bella, or if she was already gone. All she knew for sure was that she had to find her. Her eyes opened and shut, and she tried to pull her body across the floor. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she whimpered when the figure stepped towards her. "Don't kill me. I'm trying to find someone."

Bella's grey eyes filled with confusion. "Where's Y/N?" She crouched down beside the red head, and she put her hand upon her cheek. She felt a much hotter warmth than she normal. "You just came from hell?"

"She needed me to find you."

"So she's still alive?" Bella sighed in relief. "You have to take me down there. He won't keep her alive for much longer if she doesn't give him what he wants. I can't let her die." She cupped her hand around Olivia's arm, and she helped lift her to her feet. She stumbled over to the pews, and she lowered her down into it. She crouched in front of her between her legs, and she grabbed her face. "How do I get to Hell?"

"There's a room in the back. It's like a portal. It'll take you there. But you can't go without saying these words." Olivia's body slumped down into the pew, her head falling backwards. She was so weak. She didn't know why coming back to Earth had taken so much strength from her but it had. She muttered the latin phrase, and she looked to Bella. "You have to be careful. The demons will be able to smell you."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry." Bella rose to her feet, and she reached down, tugging the demon blade from out between her boot, and she twisted it around in her hand. She plunged the blade into Olivia's chest cavity, and she winced when her body lit up in flames. "Sorry." She twisted the blade back around, and she shoved it back down into place by her boot. She rushed through the church finding the room in no time. She looked around skeptically, and she shut her eyes, raising her hands up to her sides, and she whispered the latin phrase over and over. She felt the air get hotter, and everything almost melt around her. When she opened her eyes again, the smell of straight death filled her nostrils and she peered out to the valley of fire and lava. She bent down grabbing the demon blade again, and she held it firmly in her hand as she made her way through hell towards the castle off in the distance.

[Y/NS POV]

Your mouth was filled with Kylo's seed, and when he pulled his hips back, you clasped your mouth shut, and you swallowed hard. You'd already cum, hard, and you were just relishing the moans and grunts coming from Vic and Cardo as they stroked themselves. When they finally reached their climaxs, an invisible wave hit all of you in the room, that made you all freeze. Your face scrunched together. "A human just entered hell." You shot up to your feet tugging your dress back down over your thighs. "Come," You bent down, grabbing the metal chains, and you were polite enough to wait for them to put themselves back into their pants. You made your way around the table, and through the dining room.

Kylo felt it too. He stormed after you, climbing up the stairs, and going to the balcony same as you. His eyes looked out through the valley, and he locked onto the direction he felt the strongest pull in. "It's the demon huntress."

"Indeed." You looked down to Vic, and Cardo, and your hand waved, their collars coming undone from around their throats. "Find her, and bring her to me alive."

Both men shot to their feet, and climbed up onto the railing, their wings springing from their backs, and they flew off into the air.

You watched as they got further and further away and you looked to Kylo. "You and I aren't done." You twisted on your heels, and you gasped when he grabbed your wrist, and pulled you back to him. Your face flushed when he lowered himself down to one knee in front of you, and lowered his head down.

"You are my Queen. I want nothing other than to give you everything you desire, and in return you give me a son." Kylo's eyes trailed up your body, and locked into yours. He could see the skepticism in them. He grabbed your hand, and rose it to his lips. He planted a gentle kiss on the top of it. "I am humbly yours."

You stared down at Kylo utterly shook. You nibbled at the inside of your cheek, and you snapped your hand back. "Why all of a sudden? Stand up."

Kylo rose to his feet, and he sighed. "You're my Queen. I want you to be as happy as you can be. Circumstances aren't ideal, I can admit that, but I want you to be as comfortable as you can be here. I just want you and I to see eye to eye."

"You don't want me to deprive you of sex anymore, right?" You wanted so badly to believe that Kylo was finally on your side, but it would be entirely out of character for him to so easily give up his power. Sure, he'd been behaving so far, but even you knew that would only last for so long. Eventually he'd take control back. Hopefully when he did, he'd be more considerate of your feelings. That was doubtful though. You straightened your body out, shifting from foot to foot. "I don't believe you."

Kylo held back the smirk that wanted to break over his face. He cleared his throat, and he sighed again. "What do I need to do to prove to you that I am but your servant?"

"I've got a couple ideas. Those two idiots aren't going to find that Demon Huntress, you know it as well as I do, and if by chance they do, they're going to end up getting killed. I want you to bring her back to me, alive, and then I want you to leave us be." Your tone was bland, bored even.

"Fine." Kylo growled, and he stepped to the railing, his own red and black wings springing from his back, and he took off into the air, towards Bella.

[Bella's POV]

A grunt escaped Bella's lips when she jumped up into the air doing a front flip over the top of Vic's back and swung the demon blade through the air towards Cardo. She almost nicked him. She scoffed, and she threw her hand up, blocking his attack. She stepped back, and ducked down when Vic tried to punch her in the back of the head. She twisted her body around, and she shoved the blade into Vic's leg. Only that part of his leg lit up in flames, but he quickly put it out. She somersaulted away from Cardo, shooting her body upwards, and she gasped when arms wrapped around her, and she was forced to release the blade. Before she had time to react, she was lifted up into the air, and flying over hell towards the castle.

Kylo released Bella when she was above the balcony, and he dropped her down onto it. He slowly lowered himself down to his feet, his wings disappearing behind his back. He stepped to her, grabbing her by her throat, his claws digging into her neck. He dragged her through the castle, and down to the throne room. He dragged her across the black tiled floor, and shoved her down to her knees before you in your throne. "Here." 

"Now leave us." Your legs were sprung over the side of your throne, and you were leaned back against the other side of the throne. You turned your head, your eyes flickering with amusement as you looked to Bella. "So Olivia found you? Where is she?" 

"I killed her. She is a demon after all." Bella stayed in her crouched down position. "So you're actually the Queen of Hell now? I've heard the rumors of everything you've done down here. There's still time. I can save you. I can get you out of here." She slowly rose to her feet, a hopeful glint in her grey eyes. "Please. I need your help to defeat him. I can't do it by myself." 

"Yeah, about that," You pulled your legs over the top of the arm rest, and planted them in front of you. You pushed your body upwards, and you stepped away from the throne, making your way down the three steps that led up to the throne. You slowly walked around Bella, as if you were stalking your prey. "I've decided that I like the power. I like feeling untouchable. I've finally gotten everyone to do as I want them to do. Kylo is finally obeying me. He's tamed." 

"You're stupid if you think for a second that he is. He's playing you. He's going to wait till you think he's wrapped around your finger, and then he's going to strike. You have to stop him before the baby comes." Bella turned her head around, her grey eyes following you as you walked around her body. She glanced down to your stomach. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. "It's too late." 

"What?" You stopped in front of her, narrowing your eyes. "What do you mean?" A tinge of fear shot through you. 

Kylo's back was pressed up against the other side of the wall as he was eavesdropping on your conversation. When he heard Bella say it was too late, he smirked. He knew exactly what she meant. You were pregnant. He stepped off of the wall, and he made his way through the castle. His focus wasn't on the fact that Bella was trying to get you to kill him, he knew you wouldn't, now he was focused on the fact that you were pregnant. You were going to give him a son. He stormed through the castle, a slight sense of joy filling his body. He made it to the main room, seeing Cardo and Vic stumble inside. "It's time to celebrate. Our Queen is pregnant." 

Both men looked to one another, and then back to Kylo. "She is? " Cardo spoke first, sounding utterly disappointed. 

"She is. I want a huge party. I want lots of orgies, I want drugs, I want booze, I want this to be the most fun we've had since we were on earth! Get it in motion! Now!" Kylo's voice echoed through the room loudly. 

Cardo and Vic rushed in opposite directions. Ushar stepped into the main room, a bottle in his hands. He sipped at it, and he smiled at Kylo. "Congrats!" He stumbled on his feet, using the bone railing to hold himself up. 

"I think you're cut off." 

"I'm just getting started baby." Ushar grinned, his head rolling around a bit. He had already polished off one bottle, this was his second. "I'll go tell the kitchen staff...I'll go get the drugs." He spun around, and he slowly made his way up the stairs, going to his room. 

[Y/NS POV] 

"I'm pregnant? That can't be. There's no way." Your hands went to your stomach, and you held them there. You gasped when you felt the faintest movement against the lining of your stomach. "FUCK!" Your hands came off of it. "How is this even possible? Not enough time has passed." 

"Demons grow quickly. It's too late. Now you're only option is to either hope it's a girl, or that it turns into the savior instead of the antichrist. I'm sorry, I can't do anything else for you." Bella lowered her head down. She did feel bad. She waited for your guard to be down, and she reached down to her boot for a small blade she had tucked into her other boot, and she leapt at you. She wrapped her legs around your waist, knocking you both to the ground, and she lunged the blade down towards your stomach.

Your eyes widened, and your hands shot up, latching onto her wrist, holding them in place. You twisted her wrist around, snapping it, and you threw her off of you. You scattered to your feet, and you stepped to her, putting your heel onto her hand, and pressing down. She screamed out in pain, and your other foot came up and kicked her in the face, knocking her out. "Fucking bitch. I tried being nice. You tried to kill my fucking baby." You sneered. "GUARDS!" Four demons rushed into the room, and you motioned to the demon huntress. "Take her to the cells." They bent down and grabbed her arms, and carried her off. You climbed back up the three steps to the throne, and you lowered yourself down into it, putting your hands back onto your stomach. This time when you felt movement, your face lit up. "My sweet baby, I promise I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with me life."


	19. Alone Time

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Yeah this chapter is basically just smut...But something huge happens at the end...

The entire party, you sat upon Kylo's lap, your sexual frustration seeping through the roof. He refused to fuck you though. He was punishing you now, and you didn't like it. You rose to your feet, and you spun your body around. You climbed on top of him, slipping your hands between your legs, and undoing Kylo's pants. "You won't fuck me, I'll fuck you in front of everyone." You undid his pants, and you grabbed onto his cock. "See? You're horny too." You rose your hips back up and you lowered your pussy onto it, and you moaned loudly.

Kylo's hands slowly slid off of the arm rests, and he grabbed onto your waist. "Yes, I am." He tipped his head back, and he let you ride him. He'd been holding back, denying you the same pleasure you'd denied him day after day, four days in a row to be exact. He wanted you to experience how troublesome it was. However, he wasn't going to stop you from fucking him. He'd let you. For now. His eyes shimmered as he looked around the throne room, Vic, and Cardo tag teaming some demon girl who was absolutely loving it, and Ushar in the corner, getting his dick sucked by a different demon girl. Hell was beautiful. The perfect place for his child to grow up. He'd raise him to be strong, and brave, to be mean as rough. He'd raise the perfect little antichrist, and no one was going to stop him. Just the very thought of all the power he was going to hold brought Kylo a sense of joy. He bucked his hips up off of the throne, his cock pushing deeper into you as your rode him. He leaned his head down, and put his sharp teeth into your neck. He grunted against it when blood filled his mouth. He pulled back just enough to swallow the mouthful of red liquid, and he went right back to sucking at the wound.

Your body bobbed up and down Kylo's lap as your pussy gripped around his cock firmly. His teeth sinking into your neck made you yelp out in pleasure, and your body jerk forwards. Your hands shot up, wrapping around the sides of Kylo's muscular neck, and your claws dug into the skin, drawing blood. A moan escaped your lips, then your elongated tongue followed after, lapping the blood up. The both you let out guttural moans, your bodies colliding into one another.

Kylo wrapped his arms around your back, lifting both your bodies up, and he rose to his feet. He held onto your tightly, securing you in place around him, as did your legs wrapping around his waist. He pushed his hips forwards, fucking into your tight pussy in the air. "We're going to the bedroom." He carried you like this, keeping his cock inside you as he skillfully walked through the throne room, past all the sex and violence, and blood. He trailed blood through the main room and up the stairs. It finally came off of his shoes as he stepped into the hallway. He slowly made his way down the hallway, and he waved a single finger to open the bedroom door. He walked you to the end of the bed, and gently let you down. He slowly dragged his fingers up your thighs, and he peered down at you. "You're so beautiful. You look like you're glowing sweet thing." He lowered his body down, sliding up on the bed between your legs. "Tonight is all about you. I'm going to make you cum so many times you forget all about your troubles. I sense them in you, you might not want to tell me what they are, but I can feel them. Let me ease you." He lowered his head down, pushing your dress up to your stomach. He planted kisses along your stomach, and he smirked when he felt the baby kick again. "They grow so fast. Before you know it, you'll be giving birth to our beautiful son. The benefit of getting pregnant as a demon, you're not going to experience morning sickness." He kissed all the way down to your right thigh. He gently grazed his teeth over it, blood seeping from the skin. He licked it up slowly, moaning at the sweetness of it. "You're so delicious. I want to taste every inch of your body. I want to make you mine. Forever." He trailed his tongue down to your sex, gently brushing the tip of his tongue over your clit making your body jerk in response.

Your thighs clenched around Kylo's head, and your heels dug into the bed as Kylo's tongue pleasured you. He wasn't wrong, you were uneasy. You were overwhelmed with your new responsibility, and the child wasn't even born yet. Your heart almost hurt thinking about raising a child in this kind of environment. You couldn't help but feel like he/she wasn't going to be safe here. You didn't trust anyone, not even Kylo. How could you raise a child around people you didn't trust? You couldn't. You were so conflicted. Kylo was being strangely nicer to you after learning that you were pregnant. It was almost sickening how nice he was being. So out of character for him. It made you even more paranoid about the wellbeing of you and your unborn child. Your thoughts were interrupted by Kylo's tongue plunging into your core, and twisting about. You sucked in a sharp breath, and you gripped the satin sheets of his bed, tangling them around your hands.

Kylo's hands slowly moved up and down your legs, cutting into the skin, making blood seep down from them. He wanted you covered in your own blood. This was probably the last time he was really going to have you to himself. He wanted to relish every minute of it. He slid one hand over the lower part of your stomach, and his black/red eyes trailed up your body, looking to your face as it washed over with euphoria. He grunted muffled, as his tongue curled upwards against the roof of your pussy, over your g-spot. He knew it was your g-spot because of the different texture.

You couldn't shake the feeling that the time you were about to spend with Kylo was going to drive you mad. You also weren't sure when or how soon this baby was going to come, and when you'd get alone time with him again was, but you also were going to enjoy it while you could. You released the sheets, using your claws to cut into your dress, and you pulled it off of your body, fully exposing yourself to him. Your hands rose up to your breasts, and you twirled a single claw around your nipples cutting into the flesh. Your smeared the blood around your fleshy mounds, bucking your hips up into Kylo's mouth. Moans flew from your lips. One hand rose to your mouth, and your tongue flicked out against your blood digits. A feralness washed over your body. "Kylo." You whimpered as you got closer and closer to stepping over the edge, and he pulled his tongue from you just in time. Your body rolled from side to side. You tried to rub your thighs together to get the friction you needed to cum, but it was a failed attempt.

Kylo chuckled softly, and he once again planted kisses up the length of your stomach, over your blood breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking the blood off of it, and moaning against it. There were so many things he wanted to do to you. He wasn't sure he'd be able to fit them all into one night. It didn't matter. He was going to do them, and he'd worry about time later. His left hand came up along the side of your body, teasingly drawing patterns up it. He placed his hand flat against your fleshy mound, and he gripped it firmly.

Your hands came up, tangling into Kylo's jet black locks as he sucked at your sensitive nipple. You crossed your legs, rubbing them together trying to stimulate yourself still. You could feel his hardened arousal pressed into the side of your leg, and you wanted so badly for him to shove it into your core, and fuck all sense of self out of you. You nibbled at your bottom lip, blood seeping from it.

Kylo's eyes caught the flow of blood down your chin, and he shot his long pointed tongue out, and slowly brought it up over your chin, catching the blood. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he gyrated his hips around, rubbing his arousal against the side of your leg. "Do you want me sweet thing? Do you want me to make you cum?" His tone was filled with a dark amusement. He knew the answer, of course you did. You were the one that was wrapped around his finger. Although he had to admit, when you took charge, you really had him going there. He thought he was going to break, and start begging you to fuck him. Thankfully you'd released him before it got to that. He lowered his head down, his mouth going to the small of your neck, and he breathed out heavily against it.

Chills ran down your entire body, making your body stiffen and loosen. It was as if time itself stood at a stand still right now. Nothing else in the world existed except you, Kylo and of course your unborn child. But you weren't thinking about him/her much right now. Your undivided attention was focused on Kylo and your need to cum. He'd edged you, and your pussy was still aching and pulsing in need. "Kylo, Please...Please give me it. Please let me cum." If he didn't give it to you, you'd take it. It was that simple. Your hands gripped into his hair, tugging his head back, and you lifted your upper half up, and you growled. You sank your teeth into the front of his neck, sucking at the blood that spilled out. Your tongue coiled around the wound, lapping up as much blood as you could. When you pulled your mouth from his neck, the red liquid seeped from your lips, and he forced his mouth to yours hard. His tongue curled around yours, and you fought for dominance. He let you win, you knew that. You didn't care. You flicked your tongue up along the roof of his mouth, and then down the back of his throat, making him gag into you. His hand came up, curling around your hair, and he pulled your head back. You both stared into each others eyes, the same level of desire and lust sparking between you. "Fuck me." You smirked when he grunted at your words.

Kylo tugged your body back down to the bed, and he jumped off of the bed, quickly reaching for his suit, and tugging the buttons apart. He pulled it off, and his shirt soon joined. He wasted no time in tugging his belt out from around his waist, and he snapped it at his side. "Whipping. I haven't whipped you in a long while." He looked to your face, and he chuckled when he saw how your eyes pleaded him for it. "Naughty girl." He unbuttoned his pants, and slowly pulled them down seeing the anticipation in your eyes. "Oh, you want this don't you?" He slipped his shoes off, and he stepped out of his pants. He tipped his head to the side, the corner of his left eye twitching a bit. He was amused with how desperate you looked, and how badly you wanted him. He snapped the belt again, the sound echoing throughout the room. He groaned softly, and he hooked his thumb into his boxers, and slowly, teasingly tugged them down, his cock standing at attention. "Turn around."

You flipped your body around, getting up onto your hands and knees, and pivoted so your ass was facing him. Your gripped into the sheets again, and you turned your head so you could see him as he whipped you. Your body jolted when he hit you with the first lash, and you moaned. "More."

Kylo rose a brow into the air, and he sighed. "You asked for it sweet thing." He shot the belt forwards, snapping the leather against your ass again. He enjoyed how your cheeks jiggled in response. "Shit." His cock twitched up, and ached. It was glistening with pre-cum already. He wasn't just sexually depriving you, he was himself too. He snapped the leather against your ass again, this time harder, leaving a mark. The moans that came from your mouth made his body shudder. "Fuck."

"More." You braced yourself, but nothing happened. "What-" It was when you were caught off guard he got you. You yelped but it was a yelp of surprise not pain. You pulled your legs together, and you flipped your body back around. You slid towards the edge of the bed, and you reached for Kylo's cock.

Kylo stepped back, shaking his head. "Not yet." He snapped the belt at his side, and he glanced around his room for what else he could use. Then it came to him. "I've got a vibrator." He smirked when your face turned bright red. "It's under the bed. Get it."

You narrowed your eyes, but you slid all the way off of the bed, and your turned. You once again got on your hands and knees, your ass sticking up into the air. The belt hit against your ass again, and you whimpered. "Kylo.."

"Shh. Just grab it." Kylo cooed softly, amused with himself. When you pulled out a box, and slid it towards him, he peered down at your big doe like eyes. His cock twitched up again, and he sighed. "Open it, and put it into your ass." He paused. "Wait." He stepped over the box, and he dropped the belt to the floor with a thud. He bent down, grabbing your chin, and he gathered spit into his mouth, and let it drip down onto your lips. He smeared it with his thumb, and he shoved you back "Okay, now do it."

"How many girls have used this?" You glanced to the box the vibrator was in, and you scrunched your face together at the thought of how many people Kylo has used this on.

"None. It's brand new. I got it for you. Look, it's not even opened yet." Kylo was annoyed with your questions. He felt as if you were stalling and it aggravated him. He bent at the waist, and he used his claws to open the box up. He shoved it open, and he grabbed onto the handle of the red glass vibrator. He rose his body back up, and he grabbed onto the top of your head, and he forced you to your feet, throwing you onto the bed. He used his knees to spread your legs apart, and he released your hair. "Loosen up."

Your chest rose up and down, and you exhaled deeply. You tried to loosen your body as much as you could. You heard the vibrator click on, and your eyes widened as Kylo lowered it down to your ass, and he gently worked it inside of you. You couldn't help that your body tensed up when he did. There was a lot of resistance as he pushed the vibrating toy further into your ass. Your lips parted, your eyes glistening with pure bliss as he just kept it inside of you. The vibrations went through your whole lower abdomen, especially through your pussy. "Oh fuck." You leaned your head back, pressing it into the pillow.

Kylo smirked, seeing how you melted into his bed. He climbed up between your legs again, and he put his hand around the base of his cock, and started slowly stroking himself. "I've always wanted to try ice play with someone, but we don't have ice in Hell. Maybe we'll go back to Earth just so I can do that to you." He pumped his hand up and down his cock, watching your legs close together, and your body arch up and down. He didn't pry his gaze from your once. He was enthralled with your movements, and you. "You're so fucking sexy." He couldn't take it anymore, he slipped his hand down to your knee, and tugged it apart, and as soon as he made contact, your body let go and you cam. He stared in shock as you moaned out loudly, thrashing around. "Well shit." He smirked slightly as your moans became panted breaths. "I haven't even put my cock in you yet."

"Shut up and fuck me." Your eyes shot open, and you spoke through labored breaths. You let your shaking legs fall apart, and you gasped when the head of his cock brushed up against your sensitive clit. You weren't sure how much teasing you could handle. You needed him inside of you already. You reached for him, but he snatched your wrists up and he hooked them into the metal cuffs.

"Naughty girl." Kylo shook his head, his cock throbbing against your clit. "I'm the only one who can touch you."

"Is that so?" You smiled slightly, and you sighed. "I guess you're right." Your legs came up and wrapped around his back, tugging his body down to yours, forcing his cock into your pussy. "Oh fuck."

"Sneaky, sneaky." Kylo smirked, putting his hands on both sides of your head, and letting his body go down to yours. He started bucking into you, feeling the vibrations and the tightness of your pussy from the vibrator still in your ass. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and he shuddered when your body lifted up against his. "You're so warm." He could already feel the slickness from your sweat. "So needy. I love it."

"I love you." The words just came from your mouth. No thought. Your face turned as pale as a ghosts, when Kylo stilled inside of you, and he just looked at you. "I'm sorry. I don't-" His mouth pressed into yours, and he kissed you with a passion unlike any other. His tongue coiled around yours, and you let him take you over. 'You fucking idiot. Why would you say that? Why would you tell him you love him? Do you? Do you even fucking love him? You're just speaking out of your ass.?' Honestly, you hadn't even given it a thought about how you actually felt about Kylo. You supposed there was a part of you that did love him. He'd helped you realize who you were, and who you wanted to be. He'd given you the power you'd had ripped from you back, and he had pleasured you unlike anyone ever had. But were you in love with him? You gasped when he pulled his mouth from yours, and he grabbed onto your throat tightly with one hand. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, as he fucked your hard, and deep.

Kylo fell silent. He didn't know what to say to your words. He was unsure of what he was feeling right now. All he knew for sure was he wanted you. He didn't like when other people touched you, and he wanted you for himself and himself alone. You were his, and his alone. But love? He'd never loved anyone, and he didn't even think he was capable of loving anyone. He wasn't sure he had that capacity. He didn't dwell on it too long. He lost himself in his bliss, strangling you. He'd barely noticed how your breaths were fading, and you were dying. He grunted, feeling your body spaz against his again as yet another orgasm broke over you. He pumped into you through the aftermath of your bliss, and he slowly pulled his cock from you. He brushed his head up against your clit, and he moaned softly. He finally released your neck, and he looked to your face to see you gasping desperately for the oxygen which he'd deprived you of.

"Kylo, what the hell?" You growled. A burst of anger shot through you, and throughout the room like the aftermath of an atomic bomb. The window burst, shattering to the floor, and the metal cuffs came off from your wrists. You shoved your body upwards, and your grabbed onto Kylo's throat, flipping your bodies around, and you straddled him. You lowered your pussy back down onto his cock, and you kept your tight grasp around his neck as you rode him.

Kylo smirked, his throat clenching under your tiny hands. He had to note that you were powerful. He'd never seen anyone do that before. That sensation that had rushed through the both of you and through the room, that wasn't just your power, that was the baby's power too. The baby was protecting you. He choked the words out as your pussy clamped around his cock tightly. "You're so powerful now."

"Remember that." You lowered your head down, loosening the grip on his neck and you narrowed your eyes into his. You raked your claws over his chest, drawing blood and your long tongue lapped up the blood like a thirsty animal. You gathered enough blood into your mouth, and you hovered over Kylo's freckle kissed face, dripping it down over it. "How's it feel huh?" You swiped your tongue over your bottom lip.

Kylo's long tongue came out, lapping the blood up, and he grunted. "It's hot." He grabbed onto your waist, and he held onto your tightly. "The vibrators still in your ass." He could feel it vibrating throughout your body still.

Your head tipped back, your claws sinking into his chest as another orgasm broke over you. Your hips bucked wildly back and forth on his body, and your pussy throbbed rapidly. You were dripping from your sex down around his cock and his groin. "FUCK!"

"Yes, baby. Let it all go. Cum for me. Over and over again." Kylo waited for you to stop cumming, and he flipped your bodies around. He hovered above you, and he flipped you over onto your stomach. He used his knee to push your legs together, and he pushed his cock between your ass cheeks, and he slid right back into your soaking wet sex. He grunted feeling how much tighter you were from this position. "Oh fuck." He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to hold out for. He started a slow pace, gradually working up to a rapid one. His hips slammed against your ass, forcing the vibrator to move around in your ass as he did.

Your face buried into the sheets, and you screamed out in pleasure as he fucked into you. Your hands gripped into the pillow, your claws immediately cutting into the fabric, and stuffing going everywhere. Your body was slick with sweat, and Kylo's body slid against yours because of it. Your hips rose up when Kylo wedged his hand up and under to rub at your clit. Your body shuddered when he applied pressure to it and started drawing circles on it. "FUCCCKCKCKCKCKKCCKCK." You screamed out again into the mattress, tears of pleasure streaming down your eyes.

Kylo smirked, his own grunts coming from his lips. He slammed his cock into your pussy, enjoying how your were absolutely lost in your own world of bliss. He was lost in one too, but his was more focused on yours. When he felt you get close to another orgasm, he tugged his hips back, enjoying how you spun around almost immediately, pouting. He put his hand up against your cheek, peering down at you. "Awee." He mocked slightly. "Put that pussy in my mouth." He lowered his body down beside yours. When you climbed up, forwards facing, he shook his head. "Uh-uh. 69." He motioned with his hand for you to turn around.

Your face turned bright red, and you slowly turned around, straddling his head. You gasped when he grabbed onto your ass cheeks and tugged your pussy down to his face. When he slipped his tongue up over your clit, you moaned out. You took a minute to collect yourself, and you brought your mouth down to Kylo's cock, and you took him into your mouth. You started bobbing your head up and down, moaning against it.

Kylo grunted against your pussy, clearly being able to feel the effects of the vibrator in your ass still. He didn't mind it at all. He pulled his tongue back, plunging it into your pussy, and he started tongue fucking you fast and hard. He slipped his hand around your body, and he rubbed your clit with his thumb.

Your mouth tightened around Kylo's cock and he brought your body into overdrive once again. It didn't take very long for you to cum, hard, once again. He barely had to touch you and you were a pathetic puddle of mush under his fingertips. You weren't complaining. You thought he was going to stop after you cam but he kept going. Your eyes widened again, and your grumbled against his cock, your body tensing up as his tongue fucked into your core deeply. "Mmmphh." You muttered against his cock, and then you felt his hot sticky seed shoot into the back of your throat. You gagged not expecting it,and you tore your head up, the cum dripping from your chin down onto his stomach. That's when he stopped.

"Clean that up," Kylo snapped, looking around your body to your face. "Sweet thing."

You smirked a bit, and you lowered your head down, swiping your tongue over his cum covered stomach, and lapped it up. When you were done, you glanced behind you to him.

"Now fuck me just like this." Kylo put both his hands onto your ass cheeks, and ushered your body down his again. He put his hands up onto the middle of his back as you lowered your pussy down onto his cock, and he grunted. "Oh fuck, yes baby. Just like that. Bend forwards."

You and Kylo fucked long into the next morning. He passed out eventually, and you slipped out of the bed, quietly. You made your way through the room as quiet as a church mouse, and you found a shirt that would fit you. You pulled it down over your body, and you sighed softly, looking over to the bed at him. 'You know, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I'm sorry.' You already felt guilty for what you were about to do to him, but it was your only option. Hell wasn't the place to raise a child.

You made your way through the castle, on high guard. If anyone saw you sneaking away, you knew they'd go right to Kylo. No one was trustworthy here. No one. You made it right to the doorway, and you heard Cardo's voice.

"Running away are we?" Cardo approached you from behind, his eyes looking to your shirt clad body. "You and Kylo seemed to run off in a hurry after the party just started getting heated. Seems to me that you had your own fun though? Tell me," He slipped his hands around your body, embracing you. He put them flat against your stomach feeling the baby kick around. "What are you going to tell your child when he/she asks about who their daddy is?"

The same jolt of electric energy that had shattered the glass in Kylos bedroom, forced Cardo off of your body, and across the room. You spun on your heels, and you blinked at him. "I'm sorry." You shook your head back and forth, and pivoted on your heels, rushing out of the castle. You sped through hell, making your way through the canyon where all the cells were. You stopped when you got to Olivia's and you shot your hand up. "Let's go. We got to get the demon huntress. She's the only one who can keep us safe. She's stayed hidden from Kylo for years."

Olivia rushed after you, taking your hand into hers as you both sped past the cells. Finally you stopped, and she glanced back towards the castle. "We got to hurry. The second Kylo finds out you're gone, he'll send demons to find you."

"I know." You opened Bella's cell, and you frowned. "Can you still help me?"

Bella's grey eyes narrowed a bit, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, but it's going to cost you. We'll discuss prices later. Right now, we got to go." Bella led the way, back towards where you'd been spit out when you first got to hell. She stretched her hands out, taking your hand into hers and Olivia's into her other one. She spoke the latin phrase, and the portal opened up. The area around you lit up in flames, and melted away.

You landed on the ground hard when you got back to the back room of the church. The baby kicked you hard in the stomach, and you collapsed screaming out. "FUCK!" Your hands went right to your stomach, and tears streamed down your face. "It's like the child knows I left Hell and doesn't like it." You cried out when the baby kicked again.

Olivia rushed to your side, putting her hand against your back. "It's okay. Let's get you home. We'll run you a hot tub." She looked to Bella. "We can discuss once she gets taken care of. Help me get her up."

Bella sighed, and she bent down, helping lift you to your feet. "We'll have to put a guard up around your house so Kylo can't find you. I'm sure he's going to know you're there...but we've got some time."


	20. A New Hope

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutttyy...and BIG things...Big things happen. Also LAST CHAPTER. HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED.

Kylo's eyes shot open abruptly. He felt your lack of presence and his child's presence before he even looked to the empty side of his bed. Subconsciously, he felt that you and his child had left Hell. He just hadn't registered it yet. He pulled the upper half of his body up, the satin sheets falling off of his bare muscular torso. He didn't even want to look to where you were supposed to be sleeping. He knew you were gone. He knew his child was gone. He slowly pivoted his body around, slinging his legs over the edge of his bed, and lowering them down to the floor.

Kylo pushed his body upright with his hands, and he stretched his arms above his head, his completely naked body rippling as he did. He pulled to the right side, letting out a small groan, and then to the let. Another groan came from his lips. He was surprisingly calm for the situation at hand. He was collected. He took a step forwards, a knock upon the door drew his attention. "Come in."

The door handle twisted, and the door creaked open, Cardo stepping into the room. He looked Kylo up and down, and he rolled his eyes. "Get dressed. She's gone."

"And you did nothing to stop her?" Kylo ignored his reaction to his naked form. He could tell from the flush of color on Cardo's face that he'd seen you before you left. He turned, and he walked across his bedroom floor. "It's time."

Cardo's lips formed a devious form. "It is?" The pure excitement was almost uncontainable. His fingers twitched as his sides, and he shifted from foot to foot. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Enough is enough. Get the others ready. We're going to take Earth over. My son is coming, soon." Kylo made his way through his room over to his black bone built dresser, and he tugged the top drawer open reaching in for a pair of boxers.

"Fuck yes." Cardo spun on his heels, walking back out into the hallway. His long trenchcoat swayed around behind him as he walked with purpose and pure engulfment in power. He descended down the stairs, cooing loudly. "IT'S TIME GENTLEMEN."

Vic peered around the doorway, raising his brows into the air. He stepped into the doorway, and he put his hand up flat against it. "Time for what?"

"The apocalypse. Kylo's finally going to bring Hell to Earth. We're going to get his son." Cardo stepped off of the last step, his eyes flickering darkly. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, and he tipped his head upwards. "I'm fucking horny just thinking about it."

"You're always horny." Ushar stepped behind Cardo, putting his hand on his shoulder. He brought the bottle to his lips, and he took a swig. When he swallowed, he rolled his eyes.

"And you're always drunk." Cardo reached his hand across his chest, grabbing Ushar's hand, and throwing it off of him. He dusted off the spot where he grabbed onto him, and he scoffed. "Get your shit together. We're going to need all the bodies we can get to get this shit done."

"I'm fine." Ushar shrugged, again, taking a swig from the bottle. The overwhelming smell of alcohol came from his lips. Despite being tipsy, he was perfectly capable of functioning. Being drunk was the only way Ushar could handle being around these morons, and Kylo.

Kylo stepped to the top of the stairs, peering down at his demons. "Let's go." His long black cape billowed behind him and over the steps as he came down them. He had on a black tunic that fit him snug, and a black pair of pants. In his hand he had his black and silver helmet and he lifted it up putting it over the top of his head. "The reckoning is here."

[Y/NS POV]

"FUCK! OLIVIA!" Your chest rose up and down as you gripped the sides of the tub hard. The baby was coming. Blood spewed from your lower half tinting the warm water a dark shade of red. You could feel it. You could feel the baby getting closer and closer. "FUCKKKKK"

Olivia looked to Bella, and both women rose to their feet, rushing through your house, and into the bathroom. Olivia crouched down at the side of the tub, her eyes scanning over the bloody water. "What is happening?"

"The baby's coming." Bella's grey eyes shimmered darkly. "We should have killed it."

"What?" Your head snapped in her direction. "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to die. Look at you. You're already bleeding so much." Bella shook her head, speaking casually. "If you do die, I'll take the child away from her. I'll protect it."

Olivia scoffed. "You will not. I'll take care of it." She shot her body up, turning to Bella.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to protect it from Kylo finding it? Huh? He'll find you. I know how to do spells, and keep that child safe. I can raise him right." Bella stepped to Olivia, clenching her fists at her sides.

Your scream drew both their attention back to you. Olivia growled. "Do something." She looked you over, bending back down, and gripping your hand tightly trying to bring you comfort.

Your body jerked, and your head flew back as the baby worked its way closer and closer to your opening. You could feel yourself tearing as it pushed out. Your eyes turned a white color, and your mouth fell open, foam seeping out of it. You looked almost as if you were possessed.

"Move." Bella pushed Olivia out of the way, and she climbed into the tub with you. She slid her hands down between your legs, and felt for your pussy. She could feel the babies head and she grabbed onto it, and tugged. "PUSH!"

"I don't think she can hear you." Olivia's face flushed as your body stilled. "What the fuck is happening? I've never seen anything like this." She started pacing back and forth, utter fear clouding her.

Bella kept her grip on the baby's head and worked the body out of you slowly. From the amount of blood that seeped from you, and your lack of movement, she knew you were dead. "Fuck." She cupped her hands up under the baby, and she rose it out of the water, sighing with relief when it cried out. Her grey eyes looked the bloody, wet child over, seeing the little bit of black hair on top of his head, and the golden-emerald glint in his eyes when he opened them and looked right at her. She could see the fire deep within them. "It's a boy." She rose her body up, and she stepped over the edge of the tub. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she heard snarls, and howls all around the house. "They're here. We got to go." She pulled the baby to her chest, trying to keep him warm.

Olvia stepped in front of Bella, and she shook her head. "Give him to me."

"No."

"Bella," Olivia's expression hardened. "You're not taking him."

"I am. Now move, or I'll kill you." Bella's face scrunched together. She glanced down at the beautiful baby boy in her arms, and then back to Olivia just in time to see her fist flying forwards, and smashed against her face. Her hands loosened, the baby falling to the ground.

As if the child knew it was in danger, a dark cloud formed around him, and cushioned his fall. Olivia's eyes widened, and she bent down quickly, and scooped the baby up in her arms. "Hello sweet thing." She brought a hand up, running it over his plump soft cheeks. "I'll take care of you." She turned on her heels, smirking as Bella desperately gasped for air. She started for the doorway, and she felt the ground rumbling, and the house shake.

"Find my child." Kylo spat to the other demons. He'd brought hellfire to earth, but not the way everyone had expected him to. He was only allowed to do so much. He lit the surrounding area of your house up into flames, and made the earth shake. He was trying to scare you out. He could feel his child. He'd been born. He stepped up the stairs, and he waved his hand out in front of it, the door flying open. His eyes locked into Olivia's and he tipped his head to the side. "Give me my son."

Cardo stepped beside Kylo, and he smirked. "Olivia, darling, I'd do as he says."

"Fuck all of you. Y/N is dead." Tears broke in the corners of Olivia's eyes, and trickled down her face. "You want him? Come and get him."

Bella finally collected herself, and as she rose to her feet, she felt something wrap around her throat from behind, and then blackness.

Your head tilted upwards, your tail shooting out for Olivia and you coiled it around her waist, tugging her into the bathroom. You closed the door, waving your hand, and you spun her around.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Olivia smiled, fighting back her sobs. "Kylo's-"

"I know." You sighed, and stepped out of the tub, bloody water dripping down the expansion of your naked form. "Give him to me."

Olivia felt something was off with you. Something just didn't feel right. She stepped backwards, shaking her head. "I can't." She looked down to the child, and he smiled up at her, big innocent eyes staring right into hers. She looked back up to you, your eyes still white. You weren't you. Not really. Then it clicked. Kylo had possessed your body, and was pretending to be you. She backed up through the bathroom, and she pressed her back against it firmly.

"Olivia," You took a couple steps to her, and sighed heavily. "It's me."

"It's not. You'll have to kill me if you want this baby Kylo."

"Then so be it. What's more romantic than your beloved being the one to do so?" Kylo's voice came through your lips. You closed the space between you and Olivia, and you bent down, pressing your mouth to hers, and your long tongue slid down the back of her throat, gagging her. Your hands came up, taking the baby to your body, and you choked Olivia with your tongue. She couldn't move or fight back. She was held against the door with an invisible force. You used that same force to pinch her nose together, and she slowly lost the oxygen in her body, gagging against your tongue. When her body stilled, you pulled your head back, and you flew the door open, stepping over her body.

Cardo rushed for the door, but he couldn't get past the threshold. "It's been spelled." He growled, looking to Kylo's masked face.

"It's fine." Kylo watched intently through his mask as you and his son slowly made your way through the house, and to the door. "My son. Come to me." He forced your body forwards, his control still strong. When you stepped over the threshold, he reached his hands up, taking his son from your arms, and he let his control go. Your body fell to the ground, lifeless. He spun on his heels, and he smirked through his mask down at his child.

"What about her?" Vic called to Kylo from beside your body.

"Bring her. She's not dead." Kylo climbed down the stairs, and slowly made his way back down the sidewalk.

[Y/NS POV]

'You'll never be anything. You're always going to be a pathetic weak bitch. The only thing you'll ever be good for is being a baby maker, and even then, no one will ever love you. Not really.' Your fathers voice echoed around in your head. The crack of his belt repeating over and over again. He was a cruel man. He was uncaring, unforgiving. He was spiteful. He was full of hatred. Not a shred of goodness inside of him.

'Daddy, please stop! I'm sorry! Please! I love you!' It was as if you were standing there as an adult, looking down upon yourself as a child at the abuse your father brought. You were still helpless though. There was nothing you could do. You winced when his belt smashed against your arm and blood trickled down.

'Leave her alone.' Your adult version stepped to the man, your demon tail coming up and wrapping around his neck. With one swift motion it was snapped, and his body fell to the ground. You looked to the younger version of yourself, and you crouched down in front of her. 'Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise.'

The scared little girl looked to you, tears in her eyes. 'How..How do you know? Who are you?' She stammered as she talked. She was petrified. Absolutely fear struck.

You held your hands out to her, helping her to her feet. 'Because, we're going to change the world. We're going to have a son. He's going to be so beautiful. He's going to change everything. I need you to be strong enough to get through this. He's going to need you. His daddy isn't going to be the perfect man. In fact, he's the devil. But you, my sweet girl, you're going to take care of him. He needs you.'

The little girl stopped crying and her eyes blackened. She smirked darkly. 'He needs you now and you're hiding inside of your head. His daddy's the one taking care of him now. How can you save me, if you can't even save you?'

The world in your mind distorted around you, everything turning black, and you woke up.

Your eyes shot open, and you gasped desperately for air, coughing up blood as you did. You went to sit up, but you were restrained. Your eyes narrowed, looking from one cuffed wrist to the other. You knew those cuffs. As you slowly collected yourself, you realized you knew this room. It was the 'play room' in the church.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Kylo stepped through the threshold, his face unmasked, and full of joy. He had his son wrapped up in his cloak and he slowly approached you. "You're not a demon anymore. Our son, Ben, took all of your powers away. Now you're just a pathetic human girl again."

"Give him to me." You spat bitterly. "He's just as much mine as he is yours." You strained against the restraints again. "You named him Ben?"

"I did. Doesn't he look like a Ben?" Kylo glanced down to the sleeping baby in his arms. "Shh. Keep your voice down. I just got him to sleep." He lifted his gaze back up to you. "You've done well, but unfortunately, this is where your journey ends."

"What? What do you mean? Kylo, please, don't. Who's going to take care of the child? Who's going to be its mother? Some demon? I'm his mother." You could see the evil intent in Kylo's eyes. He was going to kill you. You could feel it in the pit of your stomach.

Cardo stepped into the room and he tapped Kylo's arm. Kylo turned and handed him his son. "I'll put him down somewhere." He turned on his heels, and he exited the room. Kylo brought his attention back to you, and he rose a hand up, caressing the side of your cheek. "You're just as beautiful now as ever. It's such a shame I have to kill you."

"You don't. Please, Kylo, Please. I love you."

Kylo's eyes narrowed into yours. "You do, don't you?" He almost sounded surprised. He thought you only said it in bed, well, because it's what people said sometimes. But as he looked at you now, right into your soul, he could see the hidden love deep down in there. "Why?" He pulled his hand back, and he tipped his head up. "Huh? Why would you love someone like me? I'm the literal Devil." He slowly made his way around the table, to the table of tools. He took out a cat o' nine tails, and he grabbed the handle, cracking it right next to your head. "Tell me." He groaned when he snapped it again and you whimpered.

"Because. You changed me. You gave me the power I couldn't take back myself. You showed me a side of myself that I didn't know I needed to see. You helped me have a beautiful baby boy. A boy who's going to change the world. I love you, because, you're bad for me, and I'm addicted to it. Every reason I shouldn't love you, those are the reasons that make me love you more." You pressed your head back against the table, looking up to Kylo's face. You were trying to read his expression. It was emotionless. Blank. He cracked the whipped beside your head again, and you nibbled your bottom lip. "I'm human again huh?"

"You are." Kylo snatched up a metal bowl, and he walked to the opposite side of the table he'd been on. He placed the bowl between your spread apart legs. "Remember who I said I wanted to try ice play?" He reached his hand down into the bowl, and he grabbed an ice cube. The water dripped down between his fingers, and he lowered it down to your right nipple, grinning when your body jerked up at the cold contact. He twirled the ice cube around slowly. "You can die again." He snapped his wrist, the leather straps of the whip crashing against your side, drawing blood. "I don't know anything about love. All I know is that if I do kill you, I think I'd yearn for you to be back." He wasn't lying. "My son does need his mother, I suppose." He dragged the slowly melting cube across your chest, up over your other breast. He held it against your nipple letting it melt against it. He grunted when you moaned out, and arched your back upwards. "I have no desire to fuck anyone else..." He contemplated for a minute, and he lowered his soaking wet hand down to his pants, pushing the tunic up a bit. He undid his pants, and he reached past the fabric for his cock. He wrapped his fingers around it, and tugged his arousal free. The coolness contradicted with the warmth, and it made him shudder. "I mean, I don't want anyone else taking care of my son is what I'm trying to say." He slowly made his way around the end of the table, and he climbed up onto it. He used his knee to slid the bowl of ice to the side, and he lowered himself down onto his legs. His golden-emerald eyes looked your face over. "It's a shame the baby turned you human again, but I guess I should have expected that to happen."

"Can't you make me a demon again?" You lifted your head up a bit, trying to ignore the warmth and wetness growing between your legs as you watched Kylo stroke his cock. Your heart thudded against your chest, your carnal desire growing more and more with every second.

"No. Your soul's already been corrupted. If I try, you'll die for sure." Kylo grunted through his words. He pulled his hand from his cock, and he bent down, and flipped the whip around, shoving the handle into your mouth. "Bite down onto that, you're going to need it." He lowered his head down, planting kisses along your neck, and down your body. He reached his hand out, grabbing onto an ice cube, and he brought it to your clit, circling it around the sensitive nerve.

Your teeth clamped onto the handle of the whip when the cold ice pressed against your warm bud. Your body jolted upwards, and you tugged at the restraints when Kylo started sliding it around on it. Muffled moans came from your lips and your eyes fluttered lustfully as his tongue trailed over the whip lash marks, lapping up the blood.

Kylo drew his tongue back into his mouth, and he sighed when the cube melted against your clit. He inched his body closer, and he pressed his cock to your opening, and he pushed himself inside of you. His hand slammed down on both sides of your head, and he hovered his face above yours. He leaned down, biting onto the end of the whip, and tugging it out. He spit it out to the side, and he turned back to you. "You'll take care of our son. You'll raise him to be a King. Do you understand sweet thing?"

"Yess, daddy." You bucked your hips up against him as he started fucking into you. Relief washed over your body, knowing you weren't going to die. It was like a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. You could relax now. Your bottom lip quivered slightly as Kylo's cock smashed against your cervix.

"You'll teach him everything he needs to know to rule. You might not be a demon anymore, but you're still the Queen of Hell. You're going to have to show him how to keep those demons in check. You'll have Cardo, Vic, and Ushar to show him how to fight, and use his powers. The ones you can't explain, or show." Kylo lowered his head down to the nape of your neck, breathing against it heavily. He inhaled a sharp breath, and exhaled with a grunt. He gyrated his hips around. "You'll do everything you're told to do when it comes to our son, do you got that?"

"Yes daddy." You didn't even think of the words. They came out so naturally. At this point you were willing to do whatever you needed to just to stay alive. You weren't living for just yourself anymore, you were living for your son. Ben. He needed you. Your pussy gripped around Kylo's cock tightly as your orgasm drew closer and closer.

Kylo pushed his body upwards, and he reached behind him for another ice cube. He trailed it over your stomach, and down your lower abdomen. He pushed it up against your clit, still fucking into you at the same intensity and depth as before. "Cum."

Your body obliged to Kylo's demand, and you exploded against him. You moaned and swore loudly, your body thrashing from side to side. Your heart slammed against your chest sporadically. Your eyes clamped shut.

Kylo growled, gripping onto your hips, and fucking your body down into the table. He grunted and he shot his seed deep into your core. He bucked into you through his bliss. He stilled inside of you, looking you up and down. Perhaps he did feel something for you. He didn't know what that something was. He pulled his body back, and he climbed off of the table. He waved his hand, the metal cuffs coming off of your wrists and ankles. "Let's go see our son." He held his hand out, helping you up off of the table. He reached for a shirt Cardo had found for you, and he handed it to you. When you got dressed he led you out of the room, and down to the basement where Cardo, Vic, and Ushar were all seated around, the baby in between Cardo and Ushar. Kylo stepped to them, scooping his son, Ben up into his arms and he turned to you.

"I haven't even gotten to hold him yet." You sheepishly stepped to Kylo, and you rose your arms up. It was as if the whole world melted away when you took Ben into your arms. You could feel the warmth generating off of his little body, and your eyes filled with pure happiness as you looked to his sleeping face. His little eye lashes fluttering in his sleep. His soft little lips twitching a bit. Tears filled your eyes, and you looked up to Kylo.

Kylo scoffed. "Why are you crying?"

"It's motherly instincts," Ushar rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch, putting the bottle to his lips. "She's got her hormones rampaging right now."

"I mean, he's not wrong." You smiled, looking back down to Ben. "He's perfect."

Kylo smirked. "He's going to bring Hell a new hope." He stepped to you, the both of your peering down at the jet black haired baby in your arms. "He's my new hope."


End file.
